Loving The Trickster Twin
by TheGirlWhoDreams01
Summary: Things have always been tough for Scylla Avalon. Having a horrible past and only having her brother around has become normal for her. But when she starts Hogwarts and meets Harry Potter and his group of friends, she feels welcomed, especially when she meets the Weasley twins and develops a crush soon to love for Fred Weasley. A story of Bravery, Friendship, but most of all - love.
1. Chapter 1

**1. The Portkey**

"C'mon Scylla! We have to hurry so we can get a good tent!" My big brother, Kester, shouted at me as we walked through a forest along a trail, as we were on our way to a Quidditch World Cup match, the Irish that I was a huge fan of against Bulgaria. "Alright! Alright, don't get your pants in a magical twister." I mumbled as I hurried to try and catch up with him as he continued to walk on with his long legs.

Oh how I envy him sometimes.

We finally woods out of the forest and into a clearing on a hill. On the hill was nothing but a dirty, old lonely shoe. I instantly recognized it as a portkey. We made our way towards it when Kester asked me with an eager grin, "Ready?" I smirked as we laid down on the ground and I said, "God I love these things." Kester laughed and then we both grabbed onto it. We started to twirl wildly in the air, until we let go of the shoe and started to fall back down to the ground - hard. I sat up, groaning while I said, "Crap, hurt my bum." I saw Kester chuckling as he stood up then helped me onto my feet. After brushing off some dirt he looked over the hill and grinned, making me follow in his line of direction to grin as well. As far as the eye could see, tents were made up, with wards and witches walking around. Some were flying in the air on broomsticks.

We started walking through the crowd and I was glad that I had tied my long, blonde hair up as the wizards on broomsticks flew low over us, creating wind. I was smiling as I was looking round, people juggling, eating fire, singing and some getting ready for the match. I was so absorbed in my surroundings that I didn't notice that Kester had stopped walking as I bumped into his back. "Kes? What's up?" I asked but recieved no answer so I leaned out and saw that our tent was occupied by random wizards.

"Dammit! What are we gonna do now?" I demanded as I looked round disappointed, until I saw a old looking man to be in his forties, with ginger hair looking at us. "You guys ok there?" He called out to us. We walked over to him and showed him our problem. "Why not share with me and my family. We have plently of room so its no trouble." He suggested as Kester rubbed the back of his neck, unsure. "I don't know. I mean, we've only just met you and we don't want to barge and cause a fuss." The man, however, simply waved his hand, as though he was swatting the comment away. "Well, count me as your friend. The names Arthur Weasley." Mr. Weasley said with a smile as he held his hand out. Kester shook it and replied with a smile, "Kester Avalon and this here is my little sis Scylla." smiled as me which I returned, then opened the tent flap and let us walk in first.

We looked round at the large space on the inside and saw that other teenagers were staring at us. Mr. Weasley walked in and stood behind us and said to the group of teenagers. "Guys, this here is Kester and Scylla Avalon. Their staying with us after they tent was...taken from them." He said, trying to find the right word. He then intoduced us to the group, starting with a girl with brown hair named Hermione, a girl with ginger hair named Ginny, a boy with ginger hair called ron, twins with also ginger hair called Fred and George and lastly, a boy with black hair called Harry Potter.

I smiled and said hi to them all and within five minutes, Hermione and Ginny had dragged me to a corner of the tent and started to ask me questions. "C'mon spill! How many boys have you kissed?" Ginny asked me with a grin. I opened my mouth to reply but my idiot of a brother walked past muttering, "None I hope." I rolled my eyes as the two girls chuckled and answered then anyway. "I've six guys and I've dated them all. But it was only for like one to four months with each of them as they were all idiots."

They nodded in agreement of how boys act when Hermione asked me the next question. "What are your hobbies?" I smirked then started to list things while counting my fingers, "Drawing, singing, dancing, painting, reading, quidditch and...oh pranking." They both then stared at me wide eyes and mouths agape as I stared at them in confusion. "What?" I asked them. Ginny snapped out of her shocked expression to answer my question. "Those idiotic twins over there that are my brothers love to prank people. They hoping of open their own joke shop one day." I looked over at the twins and saw that Fred, who I easily guessed, was staring at me.

I nodded my head. "Sounds cool, however they will never compare to my standards." I replied with a grin. Ron and Harry walked over and I guessed they had been overhearing our convocation as Ron asked. "What do you mean?" I grabbed my 12" inch dark brown ward, etched with gothic patterns on the handle, laced with hair from a unicorns man and a feather of a dying pheonix, and waved it over the truck near them that had **Weasley & Weasley **etched onto it with gold writing. Luckily, I wasn't seen as I slipped my wand back into my boot and looked up to see Ron looking disappointed as I finished putting my wand away. "Is that it?" He asked.

I simply gave him a look and replied, "Patience." I then looked over to the twins and called out, "Hey! Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee!" The twins looked over at us lot with smirks on their faces. "And how can we-" George started, "Help you Scylla?" Fred finished the question. I tilted my head to the side and asked. "Whats in the mysertious trunck?" They had smirks on their faces as Fred went over to open it as George stood beside him as he said. "This dear Scylla, is our trunck full of magical and amazing pranks that we have invented. But we won't go into detail as your not as pro-" George was cut off as both as they took a step back from the trunck as my prank unfolded.

Fireworks erupted from the trunk and then formed a look-a-like me, from the blonde hair to the violet eyes, as it laughed and waved at the boys. After a few seconds it then died down to let the space of the tent be filled with silence. After a few moments, I let out a giggle, followed by Hermione and Ginny, then Ron and Harry, followed by Mr. Weasley and Kester, to then the twins themselves. The laughter grew and grew until we couldn't control ourselves. I gasped for air as I tried to control myself, wiping the tears in my eyes. Everyone started to calm down and then Mr. Weasley checked his wristwatch and quickly composed himself. "Everyone quiet down now, the game is going to start soon so we better leave if we want to get a good view." We then stopped laughing but Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and I still kept smiling as we made our way from the tent to the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Quidditch World Cup**

We all walked in a close group as we walked up stairs and along platforms to reach the level that Mr. Weasley wanted to reach. I was walking with my thumbs hooked through my belt loops on my jeans, when I felt two strong arms hook through mine. I smirked as I already knew it was the poor twins that pranked on earlier. "Where did you learn to become a good prankster like that?" George asked. "I learnt myself. I got bored so I started to prank people. But then I started to learn dark information and secrets about people that they'd didn't want anyone to know." Fred was the next one to ask me a question, "Which school do you go to?" I smirked but answered innocently. "Hogwarts." They both looked from me to each other, back to me to and in unison, "We've never seen you before!"

Kester snorted as he was in front of us and heard out convocation. "Scy stop harressing the boys. Only because you like annoying people." I snorted this time and answered the twin's question. "I used to go to a all girl's school called Beauxbatons. But I hated it there so much that I started my pranking and collecting information. However, I got expelled after I created a snake made out fireworks that chased and bit on this new teacher that I despised. Adults just don't know a good joke when it bites down on them." The twins laughed and Fred patted me on the back, "Oh my days, that sound amazing. Wish I was there." Fred said with a smile on his face as I blushed as his hand was still on the middle of my back, until he then realised and dropped it to his side.

I shook my head and then stopped walking as I nearly walked into the back of Ron, I'm really good at bumping into people aren't I? I stepped onto my tip-toes to manage to see that Harry was talking to a creepy looking man, who held a cane down on his foot, tight and hard. I grabbed my wand and waved it around my head while whispering, "Animalia Transofmalia." I then felt my head and face slowly changing into the animal that I was thinking of. When the spell was done, I slipped my wand back into my boot. I heard a snort behind me and turned my lion head round to see George and Fred were snickering and trying hard not to burst into laughter. I put my finger to my feline lips, motioning them to be quiet as I crouched and started to weave though the small group, glad my brother and new friends would part out of the way for me.

I finally reached Harry, I saw that there were two people below us, obviously father and son by the colour of their bright blonde hair, except the father's hair was long and the son'a hair was short and sleeked back with a lot of hair gel, and also grey, stormy eyes. The father had finished saying something to Harry, which I couldn't hear what he said, when I lunged out and roared at the pair, making the pair jump in fright and take a few steps back, releasing Harry from the cane. I felt my head and face change back to normal, leaving an evil glint in my purple eyes and a smirk. I leaned forward on the rail and whispered, "Boo." Making the pair flinch. I simply laughed and walked with the twins as we carried on walking and laughing to the level I hoped soon that we would reach.

We finally reached the level that Mr. Weasley wanted to be on, which my legs were grateful as the muscles were _aching_, we walked along and ducked under a pipe. Then Mr. Weasley was talking to a man with a bowl haircut yet had a bald patch, with skinny glasses. "Kester, Scylla, this here is Amos Diggory and his son Cedric Diggory. Their joining us to watch the game." Amos smiled at us both and began talking to Kester, leaving me to talk to Cedric. He walked and stood near me and spoke with a shy smile, "Hey, it's nice to meet you." I smiled back and began to blush, "It's nice to meet you to." I felt a nudge from behind me and turned to see Ginny giving me a wink. I pushed her lightly and turned back to Cedric but jumped slightly as George apparited near me. "Hey Scy, can I steal you away for a minute?" I didn't have a choice as he grabbed me and after giving Cedric an evil glare, appraited us to the other side of the group.

I ripped myself out of George's grip and looked at the twins, seeing both of them holding Irish flags, scarfs and hats. George's face had green and white painted all over his face yet Fred had only green and white lines under his eyes. "Why did you do that? Talk about making me look stupid and pathetic." I demanded them as I leaned on the barrier. George spoke up, "Cedric is not all what he seems. He plays girl's hearts and when he's gotten bored of them, he chucks them away. We _saved _you from getting hurt." My angry face changed to a look of apology and thankfulness. "Anyway we got you a couple of things." Fred piped up and then placed an Irish hat on my head and wrapped a scarf around my neck. "Oh, nearly forgot." He mumbled and then grabbed two little pots, dippping his index and middle fingers into the paint tubs and then dragging them over my eyes. I watched him as he put the pots away and wiped his fingers clean, to then stare back at me. We snapped out of it when we heard George cough and mumble, "Awkward."

I chuckled but then started to cheer as all of us looked out to the match, to see the Irish fly out and release fireworks, creating a leprechaun that started dancing. However, my cheers soon turned to booing as the bulgarian team flew through the leprechaun, destroying it and making the fireworks turn red. A person on the Bulgarian team flew round until he stopped in front of the twins and I and I then knew who it was. Viktor Krum. He smiled and winked at me and I looked at the rest of my friends and brother, seeing them standing their shocked and wide eyed. I then looked at Fred who was watching but I could see he was tense, making me feel upset and wanting to tell him to relax - to hug him. I then looked at Krum, leaned against the rail, smiled sweetly and said, "I hope you lose." He just chuckled and flew off. Everyone started to turn away from me and watch the game, but I glanced at Fred and saw that he was tense. Without thinking, I wrapped my pinky around his and watched as he relaxed and looked at me. I smiled at him which he returned and then we both looked out to watch the game, our fingers still entwined.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

An hour and a half later, we had returned back to the tent after watching the Irish beat Bulgaira, winning not only the match, but also the final! Fred and I were looking through the twins trunk as he showed me some of their inventions. George was hopping around, whistling as he held an Irish flag up to his lips like he was playing it. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all talking together. Mr. Weasley and Kester had left a few minutes ago, without giving us a reason. Fred and I looked up from the pranks as Ron stood on a stool and said, "There's no one like Krum." Fred and George looked at each other and started to say, "Dum Krum." While circling Ron as they flapped their arm. "He's like the bird the wa he rides the wind. he's not just an athlete-" Ron was cut off as Fred threw the Irish quidditch flag over him. Ron tore it off quickly and finished his sentence. "He's an artist."

"Think your in love Ron?" Ginny asked him as she walked past, stroking the flag that Ron was still holding. I laughed as Ron mumbled, "Oh shut up Ginny." I then smiled and began to sing, "_Viktor I love you!" _Fred and George stopped flapping their arms to look at me and smile, singing with me as did Harry as we continued to sing, "_Viktor I do! Whenever apart my heart beats only for you._" I laughed and clapped as George also laughed at a mumbling Ron who stood off the stool. I looked towards the enterance of the tent as I started to hear screaming. Fred stood beside me and said with a chuckle, "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!" Suddenly Mr. Weasley and Kester ran in, stopping everyone messing around. "Stop it! Stop it, it's not the Irish." Mr. Weasley said as Kester grabbed my pouch that was bigger on the inside and George grabbed his and Fred's trunk.

We ran out from the tent to see the whole area ablaze with fire, wizards running and screaming from a group of people wearing masks, hoods up and walking close together in cloaks as they hissed a spell over and over again. I stood there in horror as I knew what the group was as I whispered it, "Deatheaters."


	3. Chapter 3

**3. The Dark Mark**

After being snapped out of my trance by Kester pushing me to run, we all started to head in the same direction as every other wizard as they screamed and dodged fireballs - far away from the fireballs. I stopped as I saw broomsticks that must have fallen during the chaos. "Scylla!" Kester shouted, stopping in his tracks as did everyone else. I grabbed the brromsticks and turned to them, I saw Kester's facial expression to knowing what my plan was as I gave him a broomstick. "There isn't enough broomsticks for everyone. So double up and try and get away as possible!" I demanded as I gave out the brromsticks I had. Kester was with Mr. Weasley, George with Ginny, Ron with Hermione and Fred and I had our own brooms. We kicked off as soon as possible but I wasn't quickly enough as a fireball hit me, causing me to fall and scream...

...until a strong hand lashed out and grabbed me! My saviour hoisted me up onto the broomstick and behind them. They zoomed off as I clung onto them around their middle, hoping I wouldn't fall off. We all finally reached the hill were the portkey was and were all of the wizards appriated away from the field. We landed and as soon as I jumped off the broom, I attacked my saviour into a tight bear hug. "Thank you! Oh thank you so much!" I said as stray tears fell out of my eyes and down my cheeks. When I pulled away I saw that it was Fred who saved me. Kester came towars us and wrapped his arms around me which I did to him. He buried his head into my hair and then detached himself from me to turn to Fred.

"Thank you so much Fred. Thank you for risking your own safety to save my sister. Although I must apologize for her bear hug she just gave you but she had every reason to do that. Our past effects her more than me, for which I feel sorry for her." Kester said softly to Fred as he wrapped his arm around me protectivly. I gave Fred an apologetic smile as he looked at me, then back to my brother as he replied with a small smile, "It's no problem. I couldn't leave her there in the middle of danger alone." I satered at Fred as he stared back at me, until we snapped out of it to hear Hermione shout out, "Where's Harry?" She demanded. We all looked round to see that Harry wasn't with us.

Suddenly, Ron and Hermione took off back towards the now destroyed camp site. "Ron! Hermione!" Mr. Weasley shouted at the retreating figures. Then Mr. Weasley took off to follow them, followed by Ginny, the twins, Kester and I. We all walked around the destroyed site, calling out Harry's name multiple times. I stopped in my walking to look at my right, to see Harry on the ground, scurring away from a figure slowly approaching him cloaked in black, yet I couldn't see his face. I ran towards Harry, "Harry!" I exclaimed as I saw him. He looked at me and in a rush, stood up and embraced me in a tight hug. We detached ourselves when Ron and Hermione ran towards us, yet, the mysterious person was gone.

When Ron and Hermione reached us, we all hugged. But then a group of wizards appraited in a circle around us. "Supify!" They all shouted and then started to aim their wands at us. We all ducked but heard Kester and Mr. Weasley shouted at the wizards to stop shooting at us. We slowly stood up straight as a man with a weird moustache and wearing a bowler hat ran towards us, waving his wand in front of all our faces. "Which one of you conjured it?" He demanded. I stood there confused as did everyone else. I saw Fred look at me with worry in his eyes as he was behind the weird man. "Crouch you cant pos-" Mr. Weasley started to say but was cut of as the man named Crouch demanded at us again, "You been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime? what crime?" Harry demanded. I looked up at the sky and gasped. Everyone saw me staring and looked up as well to see what I was staring at. A foggy, green skull with a snake trailing out of it's mouth as it hissed and spat was be able to be seen clearly in the air. "It's the dark mark." I whispered. Crouch looked at me as I shook my head and Fred ran toward me. I looked up to see Kester having a concerned look on his face as Harry's was filled with confusion so I explained it to him. "It's his mark. It's Voldemort's."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. The Sorting Hat**

It was a few weeks after the destruction of the camp site and seeing the Dark Mark in the sky. It had made it to the front page of The Daily Prophet.I was listening to my muggle I-pod (Kester and I love some inventions that muggles have created, especially I-pods) and was listening to Linkin Park - In Between as I stared out of the window of the Hogwarts Express train. I was in an compartment by my self as I thought of Kester as I gave him a last hug goodbye before stepping onto the train. I loved my brother dearly, we were always there for each other, yet, it was hard for us to get by as he worked with Mr. Zonko's in his joke shop. I looked at my trunk to the owl that my brother had brought me as a present as a good luck and try not to get expelled from here. It was a beautiful, brown and white feathered little Athena owl. It hooted quietly at me and I looked at it some more. I then smiled as I finally thought of a name of it after an hour and a half of thinking. "Castiel." He hooted in happiness.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and I watched as the Weasley twins walked in, carrying their trunks and talking between themselves, not noticing I was in the room. "Freddie, just admit it, you have a crush on the girl." He add in a mumble, "To be honest I can see why." Fred groaned and threw his trunk to the floor. "Georgie I don't."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do-" I then cut George off I unplugged my headphones from my ears and wrapped them around my I-pod. "Hey guys." They whipped round, wide eyes and mouths open, to see me sitting there with an innocent smile on my face. I was putting my I-pod in my trunk when I asked. "So Fred, whose this lucky girl that you have a crush on?" I looked up to see him sitting down and looking around nervously. He then stuttered as he answered, "Err...n-no one. G-Geo-George was just annoying me as usual." I simply shrugged and closed my trunk, knowing he was lying and hiding the truth badly but I decided against pushing him against it.

After half an hour of talking and laughing with the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came in and sat with us. I dug through my pocket looking for my money as I heard a distant voice of the trolley lady. When she reached our compartment, she spoke with a kind voice, "Anything from the trolley dears?" I stepped over cages and trunks and finally reached her. "Can I have...seven chocolate frogs, seven sugared butterfly wings and seven packets of jelly beans please?" She smiled at my request and after I handed her the money, she handed me the sweets and carried on to the next compartment. I through one of each at everyone and sat back down it my spot. I received multiple of 'thanks' and 'cheers' as we all dug into the sweets, laughing at Ron as he tried to catch his chocolate frog, me swapping cards with everyone for my collection which I had with me, pulling a face as Ginny exclaimed, telling us he just eaten a jelly bean tasting like sick.

After half an hour I decided to draw as I had two hours to kill. However, after drawing an empty packet of jelly beans, a tree and Derry, I was stuck for what to draw next. I looked round and smiled, to then start drawing my next inspiration. I was nearly done after an hour as Ginny grew curious and looked over as she was next to me. When she saw it she smiled, making me smile back and winked at her, motioning her to keep it a secret which she did. I looked at the drawing I did of Fred, which he never noticed me glancing at him, from his long hair to his cheeky smile. I snapped my drawing pad shut and looked at my wristwatch, seeing we only had half an hour till we arrived, so I grabbed my uniform and after telling everyone where I was going, I headed out of the compartment.

I walked down the hallway until I came across an empty lavatory and rushing in, locking the door. I changed out of my black vest top with a white skull on it, my ripped blue jeans and black converse into a pair of black tights, a black skirt that came up my knees a bit, a pair of simple black ankle boots which I put my wand in, a white shirt, a black jumper and my new black cloak. After decided to leave my hair down to reach the middle of my back, I gathered my normal clothes and after I stepped out of the lavatory, I bumped - literally - into the boy that I made jump back at the Quidditch match. He smirked as he was blocking my way and leaned against the wall supporting himself with his hand. "We never full got to introduce ourselves. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I'm guessing you new around here because I would remember a pretty face like yours." He said with a smirk.

I smile sweetly back at him and replied. "I love names. Wanna know why?" He shrugged so I continued. "Because they can mean things which a person is totally opposite. For example, your name is Draco, meaning Dragon. A dragon connotes power and strength. Yet, when I made you jump back at the quidditch game, you shook like a leaf. No...a mouse. Ironic now isn't it?" Malfoy's smirk turned slowly into a angry scowl as I spoke, then lashed out and pinned me against the wall by my throat, making me drop my things. "Listen here Avalon. Wandering why I know your name?" He leaned in close to whisper in my ear, his breath making me shiver in disgust. "Because I have ears everywhere. Listening in." Thankfully he pulled away but didn't ease on his grip. He continued on. "You do not want to get on my bad side. Because, if you do, you'll regret your actions."

As soon as Malfoy finished his lame attempt to try and scare me with his threat. A wand was being held close to his neck, making his freeze. I looked at the person who was holding the wand to see it was Fred, making me sigh in relief of being saved from this idiot. "Let her go Malfoy." Fred said in a low voice, "Otherwise I will use a unforgiveable spell and will not give a damn if I'm sent to Azkaban." Malfoy hesitated and after a few seconds of silence, I could see the fear in his eyes, so he let go and stalked off, without saying a word. I watched Fred as he slipped his wand into his pocket and picked up my things. I took them from him and smiled, "Thank you so much." He returned the smile and just like his dad did when my brother and I first met him, he waved his hand.

"It was no problem. Anyway, who would want to be any where near Malfoy apart from his clingy girlfriend Pansy." I laughed at him comment and then grabbed his cloak sleeve as we made our way back to our compartment to grab ur things as we had - finally - arrived at Hogwarts. The Twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I headed away from the train and onto carriages that were being pulled by nothing. Once we arrived at the enterance and dumped our trunks and pets at the enterance, the rest of my friends waved goodbye and left as I stayed with the first years as I still had to be sorted. After five minutes of waiting, a woman cloaked in a dark green dress wearing a black witch hat walked out of the double doors.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. I'm professor McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration, I may even teach some of you. Now, follow me and you'll be sorted into a house benefitional to you." After saying her mini speech, we all followed her through a couple of corridors, until we reached a set of double doors. She waved her wand and opened them. We then followed her down the hall and I guessed it was the Great Hall to were all houses came together at start of terms and to eat meals. As the first years stared at the ceiling, which showed the starry night outside, I caught Fred's eye, who grinned and winked at me. I giggled and looked once more to see that there was a space next to him, I hoped that I would fill that space.

I stopped behind all of the first years as we reached some steps. Professor McGonagall walked up them half way until she stopped and face the entire room. Beside her was a wooden stool with a beaten up hat on top of it. "When I call our your names, you will sit on this stool where I will place this hat you, revealing what house you belong in. However we have someone here who is not a first year, therefore will be going first." She then opened her scroll, looked at briefly to then call out, "Scylla Avalon." I gulped as the first years parted, letting me walk straight up the middle. I walked slowly up the stairs, seeing an old, wise looking man I guessed was Professor Dumbledore who sent me a letter, welcoming to the school, smile as me as I turned as sat. Professor McGonagall then placed the hat on my head, making me flinch slightly as it spoke.

"Aah," It said, as though it already began to think, "Oh how you remind me of someone back in the past. Oh how memories come back, yet, you have a split personality, so complicated. I sense great intelligence and knowledge from you, very benefitional as a Ravenclaw." _Not that house, it would not be able to benefit me _I thought. The hat 'hmmed' and replied, "Won't benefit you then? Very well...I can also feel a great skill of cunning and great ambition. Maybe Slytherin?" I looked at Slytherin and saw Malfoy, smirking and looking straight at me. _No chance in this lifetime _I thought and heard the hat laugh. "Well...your certainly don't belong in Hufflepuff, not patient I see. Hmm...then this is perfect house for you...GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted and then I released the breath that I had been holding and smiled.

I leapt off the seat and bounded down the steps to the cheering table. I hugged Ginny and Hermione, shaking hands with people who were around me and finally sat down next to Fred. I sighed deeply and looked down at my shaking hands that were on my lap. I then saw a hand clasp them, stopping them from shaking and entwining their fingers with mine. I looked up see that it was Fred, who was smiling at me but then turned his attention to the first years and the hat, I turned my attention to them as well, hands still entwined. Oh, know I felt like I was in the place that belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. The Goblet Of Fire**  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat shouted out as the last first year took a seat at their new house, while everyone else except the Slytherin table clapped in welcoming and congratulations. Then, as the hat was being placed in to the side of the room and out of the way, Dumbledore then stood from his seat at teachers table and made his way to the middle of the stage room, stairs leading up to it. He then spoke aloud to the whole room as he began his speech. "Hello and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that you holidays have been fun and exciting, but now everything must settle for this exciting and historic year. As this year, Hogwarts will be hosting The Triwizard Tournament." As he spoke, a jewelled crate was carried and put down next to Dumbledore, as he waved his wand to make the casing vanish to reveal the Goblet of Fire. As soon at it was revealed, a blue fire lit inside of it. Me, along with every other student in the room, stared at the goblet as Dumbledore spoke on.

"We'll be also caring for two other schools as they stay at Hogwarts to compete in the tournament along with us. The first school that will be staying with us, is a French all girl's school, everyone, welcome Beauxtaun School for Girls." My face paled as the double doors opened slowly to reveal rows of girls, dressed in blue walk slowly in, shwishing their bums as they did so. They paused at times to wave their arms while sighing. They then started to jog in the annoying way that I hated to the end of the room. I looked as everyone - mostly boys - stared at the girls - including Fred. I yanked my hand out of his, making his snap out of his trance and look at me with worry. But I didn't return the gaze as I was annoyed - jealous. I saw Ginny staring, knowing she had saw the whole thing. _Explain later. _I mouthed at her and thankfully, she nodded.

A girl also dressed in blue yet I detested so much known as Fleur Delcour flounced in, to then reach Dumbledore, turn on her heel to bow and spread open her arms to release birds which were the same colour as her uniform. I looked to see that she was bowing as my old head mistress, Olympe Maxime. As every Hogwarts student and teacher clapped while they took their seats, Dumbledore spoke up again, "And lastly, please, put your hands together for the Dumstrang School for Boys, who have arrived all the way from Russia!" The doors, which were closed by Flitch the caretaker, swung open again as big, strong boys stormed in as they swung canes fast, to then hit them on the ground to create dents. The one at the front then bowed, putting his cane on the floor to then run and leap in the air, to land in front of Dumbledore at the bottom of the steps.

The other boys walked quickly and parted, standing silent as one important boy and a man I knew was the headmaster of the school called Igor Karkaroff walk in. "Bloody hell." Ron whispered. "It's Viktor Krum." I looked at Krum noticed me, sending a wink at me as he continued to walk on. The boy who was still bowing grabbed his wand and blew on it, creating a phoenix made out fire to fly around Dumbledore as it slowly died out. We all clapped again as they took their seats and Dumbledore spoke up again, "Furthermore, to help keep order and peace within the tournament, will be Barty Crouch Sr, who works at the Ministry of Magic."

The man who was sitting at the end of the teachers table stood, walking to stand next to Dumbledore. I recognized him from the destroyed camp as he accused Harry, Ron, Hermione and I of casting the dark mark in the sky. Crouch cleared his throat and spoke up, "Hello and once again, welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. I would like to start by saying I hoped you all had a wonderful holiday and congratulations and good luck to the people who will be chosen from the goblet to partake in the tournament." Crouch then grew serious. "Now onto the rules. When the flame lit in the goblet, it meant that the tournament had begun at that moment. To enter, you simply write your name on a piece of paper and slip it into the fire, however, to keep the safety of people, no one younger than seventeen will be able to compete in the tournament." 'Boos' and hisses erupted from students in every school. Fred and George next to me shouted out, "Rubbish. That's rubbish!" and, "You don't know hwat your doing!"

Dumbledore grew mad and shouted out loud, "Silence!" Silence then consumed the hall as everyone quietened down. However, after a few moments of the silence settling, the magical ceiling erupted with claps of thunder and lighting, letting rain quickly pour down on us. The two white magical beams struck the ceiling, returning back into its normal state not five minutes ago. I looked to see who had cast the spell to see Mad-Eye Moody looking round with his crazy glass eye as he walked down the steps wot grasp and shake Dumbledore's hand. Oh how my brother is going to love the fact when I tell him that one of his idols is here at school. "Who's that?" A boy near my I was introduced to as Neville asked. "That's Mad-Eye Moody. He's an auror." I replied. "Auror?" Another boy asked next to him known as Brendon. "Auror means that he catches people who use dark arts. Azkaban is filled with half of people that he alone has managed to capture and put in there." Everyone nodded in understanding and looked back at Dumbledore as he looked out at us and spoke aloud for the last time, "Now enough excitement, onto the feast." Then, many ranges of food occupied the space on the table.

"Hermione, that's not how you do it!" I exclaimed laughing at Hermione's sixth attempt of trying to throw a piece of roll in the air and catch it into her mouth. She pouted and replied, "You do it then, haven't seen you do it. Actions speak loudly than words." I smirked and ripped a bit of my roll off, threw it in the air, letting it land perfectly into my mouth. Claps erupted from everyone who was watching around us and chuckled as Hermione pouted even more. The feast carried on for half an hour more until everyone was full and each house and school was allowed to leave to their common rooms. I stood and followed the gryffindor group as I had no idea where to go. I walked with everyone until we reached a portrait of a fat woman wearing a white dress. "Password?" She drawled. "Snaketail." A boy said next to me, opening the portrait door and letting us walk inside. I stood near the fireplace as everyone walked through archways leading to other places.

Ginny came up to me and said, "You OK?" I scoffed and shook my head. "I have no idea where to go." She simply chuckled and motioned with her hand to follow her. I saw George and Fred talking but Fred looking at me, i simply glared and turned my attention back to following Ginny. I followed as she walked up a spiral staircase, leading to a corridor. Once she stopped after passing two other doors, she opened it to reveal six made up beds but three of the occupied with trunks on them. Ginny plopped on her bed and watched me as looked round at the red and gold curtains around the bed frames. "At the moment, it's just you, Hermione and I." Ginny said. I nodded and started to unpack, half way through I stopped to look at Ginny who had been watching me the whole time. "Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me whats going on between you and Fred. I can tell you clearly like him." She replied. I sighed as I sat on my bed. "I don't why I like him. I just do. A lot, hell of a lot more than all of my ex's combined. But when I saw him, staring at the Fleur girl from my old school, jealously and angry took over me. He keeps looking at me as he wants to say sorry but I just can't." Ginny nodded in understanding and then stood up to unpack as well. "He likes you back. I can tell, he is brother after all." I stared at her in bewilderment. "Yeah right." Ginny whirled round to stare at me. "Are you mad? Your the most prettiest girl in the whole of your year and you also love pranking. He does like you." I simply scoffed, ending the convocation as Hermione walked in.

After we unpacked, changed and was in bed, the other two were asleep and leaving me to be awake as I stared out the window at one o'clock in the morning. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get a sleep any time soon and slipped out of bed and out of the room. I tip-toed down the corridor and stairs to see the fire place in the common lit, showing a boy already sitting there. I walked closer to see that it was none other than the person who is always on my mind, Fred. I sat down and heard him say quietly, "Hey, Why you up?" I sighed, knowing I can't stay mad at him. "Hey. Things...on my mind. You?" He looked at me, to then return his gaze back to the fire. "Thoughts." I nodded and stared at the fire. I grew tired and decided to lie down, placing my head on his lap. I heard Fred chuckled and he asked quietly, "You mind?" I smiled and replied, "Nope. Not really." My eyelids then grew heavy as silence consumed us, only the crackles from the fire and Fred stroking my hair, finally sending me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. The Hippogriff**

I stirred slowly awake as I felt the sun on my face and covers covering me. I looked round to see Hermione just waking up and Ginny no where to be seen, then it came to me that I was back in my bed, leaving me to guess that Fred must have brought me back here to sleep. I smiled slightly and blushed at the thought, until I realised I was looking like an idiot and slipped out of bed. Opening the door, I walked out carrying my uniform and make-up bag to the bathroom. I reached the door and was about to knock to make sure if anyone was in there when Ginny opened the door, dressed yet looking a bit tired. However, when she saw me a sly and secretive smile crept along her lips and winking at me. "So...how was last night with Fred?" She asked quietly yet casually.

I looked at her and asked back, "How did you know I was with him?" She shrugged and replied, "Boys aren't allowed near the girls dormitary, so he called me and thankfully I'm a light sleeper, woke up and brought you back to bed." I blushed at her explanation and finally answered her question. "We talked. When I saw him...my anger for him...just disappeared. Then I layed my head down on his lap and I just fell asleep." Her smile grew wider at my reply. "He so likes you." I scoffed and leaned against the doorway with her opposite me. "Shut up he doesn't. He was just being kind. Anyway move so I can get ready. Oh, wait for me?" She chuckled as she leaned against the wall next to the door and nodded. "You have half an hour."

Twenty eight minutes and seventeen seconds later, I was ready after showering, brushing my teeth, changing, hair styling and doing my make-up and placed my wand in my right ankle boot. Ginny and I stepped out of the common room and walked down many stair cases - waiting as some moved - to the Great Hall. When we reached it, I walked past Malfoy who gave me a wink which I just returned a glare and reached the Gryffindor table. I sat down between Fred and Harry. Ginny sat opposite me and sent me a secret smile, making me giggle as I grabbed a piece of toast. George, who was next to Fred, started to ask me as I was spreading marmelade over my toast. "Care to share-" Fred finished the question, "-The secret joke?" I stopped mid-chew, looked at Ginny who was smiling at her food, making me smile and shake my head. I sighed my laugher and replied. "Don't worry."

The twins gave us confused looks, but I looked up to Professor McGonagall who said my name. She handed me a piece of paper and I saw it was my timetable. I looked at my timetable for today as she carried down the table.

** Scylla Marina Avalon**

** Gryffindor - 6th Year**

** Monday**

** 9.00 - Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid**

** 10.00 - Study of Acient Runes with Professor Babbling**

** 11.15 - Astronomy with Professor Sinistra**

** 12.15 - Defence Against The Dark Arts with Mad-Eye Moody**

** Lunch**

** 13.00 - Free**

** 14.00 - Potions with Professor Snape**

I looked up in satisfaction. "What do you have Fred?" He showed me his. I saw that we were together apart from Study of Ancient Runes. He was even with me when I had a free period. "What about you Georgie?" I asked as I grabbed an apple. He handed me his and saw I was with him apart from Astronomy. He also had the same free period. "Alright! We nearly always together!" I exclaimed and after letting the boys see my timetable, they slowly dropped the paper to reveal huge grins.

As we made our way to a hut and was told by the twins that was were Hagrid lived, I sighed and looked up at the sky to see the sun out, shine brightly and making the day hot. "Fred. Hold." I demanded and didn't wait for a reply as I put my bag around his neck and draped my cloak over his shoulder. I then took my jumper off and rolled it up, stuffing it into my bag along with my cloak and took my bag back, feeling happy that I charmed my bag to be bigger on the inside. Fred chuckled beside me and asked, "Better now?" I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. "I would be if you carried my bag for me like a gentleman." Fred's cheeks blushed a bit but I had no idea why and let him take my bag for me. I saw George smiling slightly and nudged his twin. They then started having a nudging war and I looked at my other side to see a brown skinned girl with black skin, also in Gryffindor come up beside me. "Hey, my names Angelina." I smiled and nodded my head, "Scylla. So, what do you have planned for the new school year?"

She blushed slightly and whispered, the twins also trying to listen in, "I want Lee to notice me." I squealed. "Ohhhh Lee! How romantic, how amazing...who's Lee?" Angelina chuckled at me and looked round a bit, then pointed at a brown skinned boy who had dreadlocks. "Him. He's also in Gryffindor and our year. I want him to be able to notice me." I looked from his figure that was in front of us back at Angelina. "Want me to step in? I could talk to him and try and pull a few heart strings of his so he got to know you." Angelina looked at me with a huge grin, "Would you really?" I nodded and she lunged into a huge hug. "Thank you! Thank you! I owe you big time." I smiled and looked at her and she detached herself from me, "Well...there is one thing you can do." She tilted her head a bit, "What's that?"

"Let me be on the quidditch team. I'm good at any position you put me in." She nodded with a smirk on her face. "I guess I could let you. Come to the practice starting next week. The twins are already on the team so just let them show you the way." I nodded my thanks and then she jogged on ahead to catch up with a girl who was waiting for her at the edge of the forest. "What are you then when your not learning? Cupid?" George inquired. I laughed and latched onto his arm, "Why need assistance in love and girls." He laughed and replied, "Nah, not me, but someone near does." I chuckled, mostly out of confusion but let it drop as I went back to stand next to Fred when we reached a clearing in the forest and saw a huge man already there.

"Hello everyone. I'm Hagrid and today, I will be showing you...a hippogriff." He stepped aside and there, was a beautiful beast, body of a horse, huge, beautiful wings and head of a bird. "So...who would like to meet her?" Everyone instantly stepped back and I looked round to see people like Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Malfoy, Angelina and so on and back apart from me.

Typical.

"Scylla is it?" Hagrid asked and I slowly nodded. He smiled and motioned with his hand to step forward. I stepped round the huge boulder I was behind and stood opposite the hippogriff. "Now, take a few gentle steps forward while bowing, slowly though. She has to see that your not a threat." I looked from Hagrid and then looked behind me to see my friends smile in support. Fred and Angelina however looked scared for my safety. I looked back at the hippogriff and then bowed slightly and started taking a few steps forward. I stepped on a stick on my fifth step and heard a loud crack. A heard a few screeches and Hagrid urgently saying, "Back, back!" I did as I was told and the screeching stopped. I then looked through my eyelashes to see the Hippogriff approaching me, stopped near me and...

...bowed before me. It accepted me. I stood straight as everyone clapped and cheered, Hagrid threw it some dead animal and it caught it with its beak then ate it in one. "Now, next step, riding it." Hagrid spoke and grabbed me, "What?!" I screeched as I was hoisted onto the hippogriff. "Careful now. Don't rip any feathers off." I gasped and clutched the neck as Hagrid tapped the hippogriff, jerking it response and running and then taking off. I clutched on as the Hippogriff flew and I slowly opened my eyes to see the view flying past. The hippogriff squawked quietly as it's feet dipped into the river. I chuckled slightly and then held on firmly but not ripping any feathers out as the Hippogriff flew up high and then back to the forest.

We landed smoothly and I chuckled while Hagrid helped me down. I was then swept up by strong arms and saw it was Fred. "That was amazing!" "Bloody hell!" "That was awesome!" I heard multiple voices say. I was slowly detached from Fred's arms and saw him smiling, "How do you feel?" He asked. I laughed while shaking my head, "I have so much adrenaline right now I have no idea how to get rid of it!" Everyone laughed but quietened down as Malfoy approached. "Please, anyone can ride a stupid and disgusting Hippogriff." I scoffed and replied, "Please, your too self centred to even try." He chuckled and shot back, "Careful what you say from now on Avalon. I happen to know a few secrets about you." I grew wide-eyed. "I know so many things about you. Your parents. Your new crush." I flinched and noticed everyone was listening. "Shut up!" I lashed out. It was a bad idea as on of Malfoy's goons slapped me.

Everyone started forward but a Hippogriff stepped in and lashed out at Malfoy and his goons, making them scream and run. Hagrid stepped forward to tame the Hippogriff. Fred, Ginny and Hermione and some others all crouched down and saw that I was crying. "You ok Scy?" Ginny asked. I looked up and looked at Fred and then stood and ran from the group, leaving everyone and my bag, just wanting everything to leave me alone.


	7. Chapter 7

7.** The New Friend**

I ran into Hogwarts and into the girls bathroom that was nearest to me. I had some time before I had to go to my next lesson so I breathed slowly and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My mascara had run a bit, my hair had leaves in it where I fell from the slap and I had a red raw hand print on my cheek. I heard a bathroom stall open and I quickly busied myself turning on the cold water and also trying to hide my face. I heard footsteps stop next to me and I couldn't help but look up at the person. She had a kind face, her olive tan complimenting her brown, straight hair. One eye was a dazzling blue and the other a sparkling green. She had a small smile on he face. "Boy trouble?" She asked, an American accent sounding out. I chuckled and stood up straight, "Could say that. How did-"

"-I know? This bathroom, is also known the Crush Bathroom. Girls come in here all the time, crying, screaming, sobbing or even just quiet, and it will all be because their crush found out they like them, or the fact that there's rumours, or even boyfriend problems." I looked at the girl and asked her quietly, "What's yours?" She looked up from the tap she was tracing a finger with to my face, a small smile still on her face. "My crush found out, he's called Cedric Diggery. We've been the best of friends since the first year and over that time, I started to fall in love with him. Know he found out the other day and we haven't spoken since." I looked at her, "I know him, he seems...quiet, yet nice and looks as though he has a playful side." The girl chuckled, "Yeah, he does." It feel silent till the girl asked, "What's yours?"

"Malfoy." I saw her shocked look. "No! I don't like him. I just had lesson with him and he said how he knew some of my secrets, like my parents and more importantly, my crush. My crush happened to be there as he threatened me." The girl didn't say anything so I continued, "My crush is Fred Weasley. I met at the Quidditch Final, he...people find him and George so similar, but I find him he different somehow, and that difference is why I have a crush on him." The girl looked at me as she asked, "Does he know?" I chuckled, "I don't even know your name." The girl chuckled as well. "Sorry. Habit I have. Name is Krista. Krista Jones. I'm Hufflepuff sixth year." I smiled at her. "Scylla. Scylla Avalon. I'm in Gryffindor sixth year as well."

Krista smiled and said, "Hey, we better get to class, it's starting in a minute." I nodded and watched as she grabbed her bag, "What do you have next?" Krista looked at her timetable then replied, "Study of Ancient Runes." I smiled in relief, "Great, I have that as well." Krista smiled and opened the door. "After you." She said. I chuckled as we walked out of the bathroom and down the corridors. "Hey where's your bag?" Krista asked, looking round. "Oh, I left it at my last lesson, after I ran away." Krista chuckled and we continued on. When we rounded a corner I was lifted up into a big, bear hug. All I could see was Ginger hair and the smell I knew that wasn't George. "Scy! Oh Merlin I've been looking for you everywhere." I heard Fred whisper in my ear. I hugged him back and after a few seconds too long of a normal, friendly hug, we separated. "Here's your bag. Oh and George and I whacked Malfoy and his goons round a bit."

I chuckled and asked, "Why did you do that?" Fred gave me his famous smirk, "Because he shouldn't threaten you, or let his goons lay a finger on you like that. He deserved every hit me and my other half gave him." I chuckled and hugged him again. "Thank you." I whispered and without thinking it through, I pecked him on the cheek. I detached myself from his arms and looked at Krista who was smirking. "We better get going." She said. I nodded and looked at Fred who was strangely quiet. "Fred?" I whispered and after I said that, he snapped out of his trance. "O-oh-oh yeah. Uhhh...huh, yeah see you later Scy." He smiled at me then after patting my arm he walked away.

I sighed deeply and me and Krista walked on, "What, did I just do?" Krista chuckled and she placed her hand on my arm, "You my dear, just let your heart take over for a second." It was quiet between us for a second when we burst out laughing. Krista then grabbed my arm and pulled me forward slightly, "C'mon! Class is about to start." I chuckled as we ran to our lesson. We ran into the lesson before it began and we quickly took seats near George, who luckily saved me one. I sat in-between George and Krista and as Professor Babbling began, George sent me a note.

**Ginny told me you secret.**

I sent him a death glare, which made him quickly write another note and pushed it towards me.

**Don't give me that look! Scares the Merlin out of me...After you left, everyone departed and I asked Ginny what the hell was going on because a) you two share a room with Hermione, so you must talk about girly things and b) I had never seen you so upset and even Fred looked worried which freaked me out more. She told me that she had no clue about your parents but she told me that you had a crush on Fred.**

After I read the note, I quickly wrote something on it and pushed it to him.

_**I swear George, if you tell anyone, even your twin FRED, I will hex you till your butt flies off...However I do trust you so that might not happen (would be funny though)...yes I do have a crush on Fred, but I feel that if I keep this crush up, soon everyone, even him will find out.**_

I watched out the corner of my eye as George read my note and then wrote something. He then gave it back to me.

**Don't worry Scy, I have a twin feeling that Fred might have feelings for you too. I will help as I'm a amazing friend like that. Don't worry about the rest of the school, you two will have found out about each others feelings and will be going out by the time that happens.**

I chuckled as I finished reading his note he sent me and I looked at him. He was smiling at me and nodded his head, which I did in return and stuffed the notes in my pocket and then started to listen to the lesson.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.

The day slowly passed. Study of Ancient Runes was actually quite interesting as we started to learn about the Stonehenge and the many reasons why it was created. Astronomy was also interesting but that is because it was my best subject back in my last school. We started to learn about star constellations and we were already given homework, which is to work in pairs and at night, try and see a constellation and write a page on that one we saw. Luckily I was paired with Fred so it was OK. Defence against the dark arts was...strange. Moody told us about the three unforgivable curses whish could land us in Azkaban if we ever used one. He then showed us the unforgivable curses on a spider which made me think of my past and couldn't take it, so I walked out of the class.

Finally lunch arrived and I was sitting with Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Krista. I introduced everyone to Krista and she was sitting with us because she was scared to see Cedric. We were all sitting near the doors when Malfoy and his goons walked in. Laughing at us and then started talking to me, "I must say Avalon, you must be desperate to sit with poor, ginger idiots, a mudblood and a Hufflepuff weirdo from a different country. Your more desperate to achieve friends than I thought." His goons laughed and then walked off to the Slytherin table. I growled and grabbed my wand from my boot, waved it at Malfoy's direction whispering_ "colovaria" _Then put my wand away. "What did you-" Fred started to say, "-Just do?" George finished. I picked up my drink and said, "Wait for it." Then took a sip.

All of my friends looked from me to Malfoy and watched as Malfoy drank his drink in one. Then his goons' laugher turned into screaming as his hair turned from a bleach white to a fiery ginger. Everyone watched and laughed as Malfoy looked into his reflection of his spoon and too started screaming. "Colour changer spell. Gotta enjoy the little things." I said as I put my drink down. I then stood up and shouted, "Oi Malfoy!" He looked over at me with a scared look. "You must be desperate, to dye your hair so you could be like the Weasleys. How pathetic." I then started laughing and sat back down as Malfoy ran out, hoping it will disappear soon.

Good luck with that though, it won't go away till two months time.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. The Question**

A couple days had past after the drama that took place at Hagrid's lesson and me turning Draco's hair ginger. People still laughed about it and pointed at him now, saying how he was a secret fan of the Weasley family. George indeed had kept his word and not told a soul, even his twin, that I liked Fred. However today was the last day when all the people old enough could put their name into the Goblet of Fire. I was sitting on one of the benches that had been pushed to the side in the Great Hall, watching people from Hogwarts and the two other schools slip their name in. Half an hour earlier Fleur had put her name in, her little pack of pups following and cheering behind the magic circle that Dumbledore himself drew. She walked out of the circle after giving me an evil glare, but I simply smiled back, remembering how I pranked her by putting a huge bunch of beetles into her bed. I remember clearly how I laughed so hard as she screamed and cried, running out of the room. To this day it still makes me chuckle. I had continued to sit here and looked to my left as Krista sat next to me. "Heyy bumblebee." I joked because of her house colours. "Heyy lioness." She joked back. I chuckled and watched as Cedric walked in with his friends, being pushed into the circle and slipping his name in. I looked at Krista and saw that she was watching.

"Still haven't talked to him?" I asked. Cedric glanced over at us and Krista quickly looked away, replying, "Nope. I tried yesterday, but, I got scared and went to my room." Cedric walked out of the room, glancing one more time as us before disappearing around the corner. "Want me to talk to him?" I asked. Krista opened her mouth to reply but we looked at two running figures, flaming red hair blowing in the air and cheering as everyone clapped them on. "Yes please. But talk to Fred. That's something you have to do on your own." Krista quickly whispered and watched as the twins stood near us. "We did it!" They shouted in unison. "Did what?" I asked. The twins scoffed and George sat next to Krista and Fred sat next to me. "Made an aging potion so we could become a few years older, so we can enter the tournament." Fred told me and I felt my face drop. "What?" I exclaimed. "Are you two idiots? You could die in there." I pointed out, worry clearly heard in my voice. "Don't worry Scy, it won't work anyway." A new voice said and us four, including the crowd around us, looked at who said it which was Hermione.

The twins went on either side of her and George asked, "Oh yeah Granger, why not?" I looked down as I felt jealous shoot through me. As soon as Hermione spoke Fred moved to her side. Krista grabbed my hand and gave me a knowing look. I wasn't listening to their convocation but it must've ended as I looked up to see the Twins standing on a bench, arms entwined around each other and drinking the potion. They then dropped into the circle and waited a few moments, before smiling and walking around the circle and everyone around cheered. They then looked at each other and then put their names in. A few more moments passed and cheers erupted again, but turned to screams as the gentle blue flames turned an angry red and shot out, hitting the twins and sending the flying across the room. I ran to the front of the crowd with Krista by my side, us laughing as their hair turning white and both growing beards. They looked at each other before scrambling around on the floor, both shouting out, "You said!"

It suddenly went quiet as the crowd turned round, watching silently as Viktor Krum, a younger boy I guessed was his brother and their headmaster walking in, Viktor continued walking as he stepped into the circle and placed his name in, looking at me quickly before walking back out. Krista kept nudging me, snapping me out of my trance, "Did you hear me?" She asked. I simply shook my head and chuckled as the twins stood by me, still grey and with beards. "Wanna get lunch?" Krista asked me and this time I nodded. I quickly grabbed my wand and waved it at the boys, ridding them of their beards and their white hair back to red. "Coming?" I asked them both, both nodded as they simply sulked. Krista and I walked ahead as the boys slumped behind us. We walked into another hall where lunch had started and we sat at the Gryffindor table. I began filling my plate up and saw Ginny leap into her seat next to me. "What's gotten you all hyper?" I asked her. "Me along with three other students from the other houses are creating the Yule Ball." She shrieked at me. I dropped my fork and instantly said, "No way." Her face dropped and I knew what she was going to ask me, "Aww please! Your amazing!" Fred, who was next to me asked, "Amazing at what?"

"Singing! She brilliant" Aww C'mon Scy please!" Ginny begged me. Fred looked at me with curiosity and I opened my mouth to speak but heard a new voice, "Do not waste your time with her singing, sounds more like a cat singing. Actually cats are better than her." We all looked at see Fleur smirking, as well was her followers. "I can sing actually, as well dance, playing the violin, piano and guitar as well as brilliant at drawing, painting, pranking and most of all, learning about spells and perfecting them." Fleur snorted and replied, "Yes but all with cheating I expect. Admit Avalon, your good for nothing." I gripped my fork and felt Fred place his hand on my leg and squeezed it. "I thought as much. Can't even win an argument." She spat out and then walked off. I started breathing heavily and Krista looked at me. "Scy. Breathe." She ordered. I tried but couldn't relax, until Fred whispered, "Scy, please relax, don't listen to her I'll be here always." I looked at my plate and final relaxed. After a few seconds I said to Ginny, "I'll do it. I'll sing five songs. That's my limit." Ginny nodded and then we all started eating, me finally calm as Fred kept his hand on my leg.

...

After lunch I quickly ran to my dorm, searching for my books for Snape's class. Krista was waiting for me and after five minutes, we were running back to the hall. "We're late, we're so late because you had to lose your book." She shouted as we rounded a corner. "I found it! Anyway, Snape likes me. He hasn't given me a detention." I exclaimed. "Yet!" She shouted back. We finally stepped into the hall and quickly took our seats, me in-between Krista and Fred as Snape's back was to us. "Lost your book?" Fred asked while whispering. I nodded and he chuckled. I looked at Ron and saw that he was miserable. "What's with you?" I asked him. He looked round and quickly whispered, "Since everyone heard about the Yule Ball, people have started asking, I haven't asked anyone." I nodded in understanding and the Fred threw a piece of paper at him, whispering, "Watch." I looked at Krista and saw that she was smirking. Was he going to ask me? I bloody hope so. I looked at Fred but watched in pain as he threw a piece of paper at Angelina, motioning of asked her to the dance and her replying with yes.

I felt the air knock out of me and started writing as Snape was walking up. "What's up?" Fred asked. I sent him a glare, "Don't even talk to me." I spat out. He looked at George who also gave him a look and shook his head. "Problem?" Snape asked slowly at us. "Yeah, Fred is being stupid." George said slowly. "Well maybe he needs to look at his work and then maybe he will understand it all." Snape replied and pushed Fred's head harshly near his work. I wrote the last word and handed it to Snape, who snatched it out of my hands but sent me an soft glare as he to knew my secret. I grabbed my things and whispered to George, "Hey, wanna go to the ball?" He nodded with a smirk and ignored Fred glare. I then turned to Ron and whispered, "Just ask Hermione, I know that she wants you to for Pete's sake." They both blushed and I turned to Harry, "Ask, Ginny, I know you like her, its obvious." I turned to Krista, "I'll help you with Cedric." She nodded in understanding and I turned harshly to Fred, "At least I'm oblivious to things." Then walked quickly out of the hall, the group watching me as I ran to the common room. Away from everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Right before I start, I would like to answer reviews:**

**SparrowLillies - I know right D: In all honesty, I feel that these few chapters that will be coming will teach Fred a lesson ;) Thanks for reading this by the way!**

**geekyassangie - I know, boys are a total mystery that even my character hates, but do not worry dear reader, he will get karma thrown at him haha**

**9. The First Task**

Monday flew around quickly and it was time to pick the contestants to part take in the tournament. All three of the schools were sitting in the Great Hall, the candles and flames dimly lit, making it feel more exciting but tension as to who will be picked. I was sitting on the edge of the bench, George next to me and Fred beside him. Krista was behind me with Ginny and Ron, Hermione and Harry was in front of us. Dumbledore stood by the Goblet and spoke aloud, "Ladies and gentlemen of all schools, it is time for three people to be picked from the Goblet to part take in the tournament. The first one is..." He trailed off as a shot of blue flame shot out a piece of paper, leaving it to gently float down and taken from the air by Dumbledore. He took a moment to read the slip of paper and then called out, "Fleur Delacour!" Everyone started clapping as Fleur stood from her seat and pranced to where Dumbledore was standing. The Goblet then shot out another slip of paper and as before, Dumbledore caught it and spoke, "Viktor Krum!" His friends cheered and patted him on the back as he climbed out from his seat and stood beside Fleur.

The last piece of paper shot out and Dumbledore caught it, read it then said finally, "Cedric Diggory!" Most of Hogwarts, including me, clapped and cheered a bit as he took his place by the other two contestants. "Now we have our three contestants. Good luck and-" Dumbledore was cut off as the Goblet started making a noise, like a rumbling sound, then spat out a slip of paper. The Hogwarts headmaster caught it and read it, after a few silent moments he spoke aloud but voice laced with disbelief, "Harry Potter." Everyone started muttering and looking around trying to find him, I started pushing him, along with Hermione, to get out of his seat. He finally did and walked slowly down the hall, people started calling out about his age and insulting him. Dumbledore motioned the four people to go through the door at the end of the hall I guessed was his office and the teachers telling us to go to bed. Oh I had a bad feeling of this.

The week passed quickly and it was time for the first task. So much drama was happening. Ron wasn't speaking to Harry as he thought that Harry had cheated to get his name in somehow. I wasn't speaking to Fred which seemed to tick him of a lot but I didn't really care, as George, Ginny and Krista wouldn't really talk to him either. But that was their choice I couldn't really order them around. Krista, Ginny and I were walking to the stadium to watch the first task. Fred and George were walking around, placing bets on each person. George came up behind me and whispered, "Bet?" I jumped and laughed, with Krista and Ginny. "Funny, um… five galleons on Krum and fifteen galleons on Harry." George laughed and Fred watched us, "Feeling confident are we?" I smirked, placing my money in. "You know me Georgie, always risking it a bit." He laughed again and walked away but called but, "Hogsmede at the weekend to find a dress and suit?" I laughed and called back, "It's a date." I then turned back to the scene and watched the first task start.

I was shocked to find out that it was Dragons, but Fleur, Krum and Cedric got the golden eggs as that was their aims. Lastly it was Harry's turn and I will admit I was nervous for him. He stepped out as did his dragon, fierce and angry as it spewed streams of fire at him, Harry then summoned his broom and took off, the dragon following behind as it broke free of the chains and clawed its way on the teachers benches. We waited for half an hour, waiting to see what would appear first. I looked round and saw a dark spot in the sky, I squinted at it, smiled and pointed at it shouting, "Harry! There's Harry!" Everyone looked and started cheering.

Harry flew and grabbed the goblet and held it up it in the Gryffindor common room as everyone cheered at out champion. The twins picked him up and chanted for him. "Open it then." I spoke and handed him the egg as Seamus gave it to me after kissing it. Harry smiled and opened it, but ending up with everyone clutching their ears as the egg screeched. He managed to close it and a voice spoke out, "What the bloody hell was that?" Everyone turned to see it was Ron, "Alright everyone, back to your knitting and sleeping." I spoke and watched as everyone dispersed, leaving the boys alone to make up.

Well, at least Harry was alright.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviewwwwwwww reply :P**

**SparrowLillies - Hehe I know I'm looking forward to writing this date and I have a feeling that a certain twin character is going to be a little bit jelly ;)**

**Now...I need to ask about the songs that Scylla will be singing is five as she said in a few chapters back, but, should I do a song fic for one song or all five and take up five chapters? Reviews that answer this question please are most grateful as the ball is next!**

**And without a further ado... The chapter! :D**

**10. The Dress Shopping**

The weekend finally came around and I wasn't going to lie when me, Hermione, Ginny and Krista were excited. Ron had taken his chances and asked Hermione which she accepted and I loved it when I was told about it from her later that day, she couldn't stop the light blush forming on her cheeks. Ginny was asked by Harry which she said yes to immediately as I was told by her that she had a huge crush on him. I talked to Cedric for Krista and was told by himself that he liked her but she ran away before he got a chance to reply. Later that day I told her and they were going to the ball together. I was still going with George and we laughed as we acted close together, making Fred green with envy. This weekend the group consisting of, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Krista, Cedric, George and I. Fred was being stubborn and wouldn't even get out of his room, making his little date Angelina upset as she wanted to dress shop with him.

We were all walking down the street of Hogsmede when I heard someone call my name. "Scy!" We all looked round to see my brother waving his arm through the doorway of Mr. Zonko's. I bounded up to him with a smile on my face and everyone behind me. "You remember the guys?" He nodded, "Oh yeah, nice to meet you all." They said small hello's and waved a bit. "Oh, me and Mr. Z have a surprise for you, since you told me about the Yule Ball and drama linking to you." He winked and walked through the door, me following behind, muttering death threats to my brother and everyone following behind.

We were walking to the storeroom of the shop when George asked Kester, "So, you work for Mr. Z huh?" Kester chuckled and grabbed a key from his pocket and started to unlock the door, "Mr. Z brought Scy and I in when we were young, alone and abandoned. Mr. Z offered us a place to stay, food, drink and soon when I grew up I got a job." George gave me a confused and Kester looked round as the silence was to long and gave me a look, "What? No I haven't talked about it. I will. Soon." I huffed and crossed my arms in annoyance. Kester shook his head and walked through the door, us lot following and standing, watching him as he went to a cupboard and pulled out a box. He handed it to me but kept his hands on the lid. "I know that you would be needing a dress and so, Mr. Z and I combined the money we had and were saving to buy you this."

He lifted the lid to reveal the most beautiful dress that I had every seen. "Matches your eyes." George mumbled. I was to speechless to reply but simply touch the fabric. Kester placed the lid back on and let go of the box, "Have fun Scy and don't let any old boy bring you down." I smirked and handed the box to George, who took it gently and I gave my brother a hug. "Thank you." I whispered. He placed a kiss on my cheek and whispered back, "For you, Always." I released him and we headed out of the storeroom. "So I guess we're making the colour theme purple then?" George asked chuckling. I chuckled as well and replied, "Duh. We are so not clashing."

Krista came up beside me and said, "Weasley twin 12 o'clock." She headed back to Cedric and me and George spotted Fred instantly, who looked quickly back to a random object he thought looked so interesting. "Right, gonna talk to him." I said and George nodded, walking to another part of the room with the group but to watch the scene probably. I walked up to Fred and said, "What?" He looked at me and snarled back, "Can't I come in here anymore?" I licked my teeth while looking around the shop then back at him. "No I don't care about the shop or you entering it. But since I asked George you have been so...annoyed, distant, stubborn like a toddler." He chuckled, "For god's sake. What do you expect when everyone I know has been distant from me."

"Because your so oblivious to things! I can see things and people and feelings so clearly as its as if being thrown at my face! But you don't know how I felt that day when you asked Angelina out do you?" I screeched. "Do tell then." He responded in annoyance.

"I like you! As in I think I love you!"

The whole shop grew silent as everyone looked at us. I felt many pairs of eyes staring at us as we stood there like statues. Fred looked at me, wide-eyed and I simply took a step back. "Now you know why I'm mad." I whispered, a stray tear escaping from my eyes. Krista and Ginny came p to me, grabbing my arms to lead me away, but I stopped them as I said to Fred, "You said that you'll always be there for me. Well that was a lie." George came up to us, giving a hard look to his twin and wrapping his arm around me to lead me away.

...

By the end of the day everyone had found the perfect suits and dresses that they wanted. George had stuck to the colour purple and brought a suit with a purple tie. Ginny brought a beautiful dress and Harry choose a light green tie to match. Hermione brought a beautiful pink dress but Ron chose no suit as his mum sent him a funny yet ghastly one. Krista's dress was beautiful and suited her to a T, leaving Cedric stunned and pick a golden tie.

Everything was perfect. But know everyone knew about my secret. Even Fred himself.

**OMG FRED KNOWS! SCYLLA WON'T TELL HER PAST! THE BALL IS COMING UP! MORE DRAMA WILL BE HAPPENING! OMG OMG OMG!**

**Here's the dresses and links to them to get a good look :)**

**Scylla's dress - . **

**Krista's dress - . ?cataId=PD&productid=737502&imgindex=1**

**Hermione's dress - . **

**Ginny's dress - tumblr_ **

**So, there they are...hope you like them. Sorry that the chapters are short also recently, they will be longer I will promise that my dear potterheads and Fred and George Weasley lovers ;) 3**

**Acccio broom! *flies away waving***


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter! :) Well happy and since I have some free time before I have to go back to school haha :D**

**Review reply to my favourite person at the moment...**

**SparrowLillies! - Thank you so much for some of the song suggestions :) I only had four good songs reflecting Scylla's mood but I picked All I Want For Christmas Is You because I love that song haha. Also, I chose to do all five songs in separate chapters then a sixth chapter to be a big finale of Fred and Scylla ;)**

**Anyway, Onwards with the First of the ball!**

* * *

**11. The Yule Ball Part 1**

**Three hours before the Yule Ball starts**

"That was good Scy!" Ginny called as I finished singing. I smiled and walked off the stage and walked up to her. We looked around the now decorated hall and I said, "The decorations look amazing Ginny. Your so good at planning and organizing. Remind me to come to you if I plan a party or something." She laughed and hugged me, both of us walking out with her arm on my waist and mine around her shoulders. "Thanks Scy. How you feeling by the way?" Referencing to the whole Fred deal. I swallowed and replied, "Awkward and numb, like...I'm scared to go near him as he might laugh or joke about it." We waited on the second floor as the stairs moved to us. We started walking up the stairs when Ginny spoke, "I know how your feeling, but, I know my idiotic brother and I can say he wouldn't do something like that." I sighed and we reached the Gryffindor room, said the password and entered the common room. We walked past all of the students who were upset as they were to young to go to the ball. We walked up the stairs and reached our room, but being stopped by Ginny, "Tonight is the night where you shine. Sing your heart out look as though Fred isn't in your mind. Then dance the night away with George and your friends. Make Fred green with envy and just smile and wave." I smiled and nodded, both entering the room to get ready.

**The Yule Ball**

I finished the final touches of my dress and looked in the mirror. Ginny and Hermione had already left as their dates waited in the common room. I walked out of the Gryffindor room and walked down the stairs until I saw George with Fred. George glanced at me and smiled, turning round to greet me. Fred was with him and he to turned round and stared at me, stunned. I smiled and walked up to George, "Beautiful. You look stunning Scy." He said softly. I blushed a bit and accepted George's arm, walking away from Fred, who was still gobsmacked. We walked into the hall and some people stared at us, but we didn't care. Ginny came bounding up to us and said to me, "Your singing your songs first and the surprise band that I was able to get." I nodded and walked to the stage which the curtain was still closed. George quickly hugged me, wished me luck and walked off. I breathed slowly and wiped the imaginary creases of my dress and stood up straight when I heard Professor Flitwick accounced, "Ladies and Gentleman, please cheer and clap for our Hogwarts's singer...Scylla Avalon!" The curtains opened, everyone cheered and clapped. I smiled and waved then began to sing.

_You would not believe your eyes_  
_If ten million fireflies_  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_  
_And leave teardrops everywhere_  
_You'd think me rude_  
_But I would just stand and stare_

Everyone started to dance and cheer a bit more, my friends clapping and cheering the hardest before dancing at the front near me. I glanced at Fred who was with Angelina who huffed and walked to his friend Lee Gordon, them two dancing.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_ 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

The beat picked up and everyone danced faster and cheered even more. I took the mic of the stand and walked down the stairs, being guided by George and let my hand go to clap and watch me as I walked through the centre of the crowd.

_Leave my door open just a crack_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_ I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

I stopped as I nearly bumped into someone, looking up to see it was Fred. I stared at him as he returned the stare. I trailed off the end of the song, lost in his eyes and only thing I could hear was people clapping and cheering.

* * *

**The first song I used was Fireflies by Owl City :)**

**Hoped you liked this as I doing more chapters of this ball, gonna squeeze this amazing Yule Ball and the relationship of Scylla and Fred, so stay in tuned folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Review to my amazing follower :) SparrowLillies!**

**That song is amazing and I feel that it suited them two perfectly. Also, no problem I love that song and I hope you will like the other chapters :)**

* * *

**12. The Yule Ball 2**

I stepped away from Fred as soon as the song ended. I don't know what happened but I felt as though I was lost in the song. I backed away quickly as everyone was still clapping and walked back onto the stage. I smiled and laughed, waving as everyone cheered. "Ready for another song?" I asked and I got a response of everybody - including the teachers. I guessed that was a yes so the next song started up and I started to sing.

_Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?_

Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart

The song was a bit slower than the last one, so everyone started to slow dance. I tried hard not to glance at Fred but it wasn't easy.

_I'll find you somewhere_  
_I'll keep on trying_  
_Until my dying day_  
_I just need to know_  
_Whatever has happened_  
_The truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness_  
_Tried to find your way home_  
_I want to embrace you_  
_And never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven_  
_So no one can hurt your soul_  
_Living in agony_  
_Cause I just do not know_  
_Where you are_

I sat down on the stage and Krista and Ginny sat on either side of me. I smiled at them as they returned small smiles, I then pushed them away to go dance with their dates. As they left George sat beside me.

_Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to know_

I smiled at George as I finished the song and linked by arm through his and placed my head on his shoulders. He smiled and placed his head on mine. People clapped again and I glanced at Fred who was looking at the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. The Yule Ball Part 3**

I stayed sitting on the stage with George beside me as I started to sing my next song. I was feeling a bit croaky so I acted out to George that I wanted a drink. He understood and hopped of the stage.

_I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul_

I stopped briefly to drink the punch that George gave me and gave him a thumbs up to show him my thanks and continued to sing. People continued to dance and I actually couldn't wait to stop singing and dance with George then go to bed.

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

George sat beside me, looking at me as I looked at the couples dancing happily. George then realised and took my hand, helping me off the stage as I gave him a look. He simply smirked at me and we reached the middle of the dance floor.

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

People around us watched us with small smiles of content as we started to dance as I continued to sing. My right hand holding the microphone, my left hand holding his right hand while his left was on my waist.

_And will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

We continued to spin round gently in the middle of the dance floor. As I neared the end of the song everyone started to stop and watch us two, but me being me I had to catch the eye of Fred Weasley with a hurt look in his eyes.

* * *

**Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey**


	14. Chapter 14

**14. The Yule Ball Part 4**

We continued to dance in the middle of the couples and moving bodies as I started to sing again. I was liking the dancing as I was singing.

_If you'll be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
Ebbing and flowing  
And pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free _

This song was a personal favourite of mine. I talked of how this person loved someone so much that they will always be there for them, if it was a shoulder to cry on or to just have a talk. They also knew that if they wanted to leave and go some place else, this person would be ok with it, but would be happy if they ever returned back to them.

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you  
Far from here  
Where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

In the end, it reminded me of how I was angry at Fred for asking out Angelina. But in the end, I will always have this huge crush on him, where I will always get butterflies and think of him. I then stopped dead and George looked at me. I looked at him as I realised something,

I really did love Fred Weasley.

_If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black  
And you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

I walked away from the dance floor and onto the stage. I put the microphone back on its stand and then finished to song. George came towards me and I discreetly managed to point him to the back of the stage. He understood and nodded.

_But you can skyrocket away from me _  
_And never come back if you find another galaxy _  
_Far from here with more room to fly _  
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by _

_Stardust to remember you by_

I finished the song and I quickly walked off stage. I met up with George and he looked at me from a confused frown to a happy, overjoyed smile as I simply said, "I'm in love with Fred!"

* * *

**Boats and Birds - Gregory and the Hawk**


	15. Chapter 15

**15. The Yule Ball Part 5**

George hugged me and whispered in my ear quickly, "Go get him. Be happy." I smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank you." I ran onto the stage feeling on cloud nine. "Ok guys, one last song from me. Hope you enjoyed as the mystery band will be on after me." Everyone cheered and some screamed of how much they have liked me singing. I began to sing my own favourite Christmas song.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

The song was a fast beat so everyone started to dance around happily and with their dates or friends. Fred watched me and I smiled, who smiled back and started to walk to the front.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_

Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

He continued to walk slowly towards the front as I continued to sing. George walked onto the stage and patted me on the back. I hugged him and he hopped off the stage and walked to a girl from Beauxbatons who agreed to dance with him.

_Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
You, baby_

All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby

I finished the song and hopped off the stage. Everyone cheered, clapped, hugged me as I walked by. I smiled and thanked them all repeatedly and when I reached Fred I smiled and lunged at him, hugging him tightly. It took a few moments to respond but finally did as he hugged me back and I whispered in his ear, "Come with me."

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey.**

**The song-fic chapters are finished! Whoo hoo! But that's not the end! No...There is one last chapter of the Yule Ball and last bit of drama. Ready for it? Because here it comes...**


	16. Chapter 16

**16. The Yule Ball Part 6**

I lead Fred away from the hall and into the courtyard and I walked down the steps. Crossing my arms together as it started to gently snow. I looked behind me to see Fred a couple steps behind me. I smiled gently at him. "Are you ok? You still mad at me or what?" He asked hesitantly. I chuckled and sat down on the fountain. Fred sat down beside me after a few seconds and took of his jacket, handing it to me. I smiled a bit and took it, slipping it on, feeling the warmth that Fred did when wearing it. After a few moments, I looked at Fred and said, "Look, about what happened in the shop. I'm sorry for accusing you of following me and how its now awkward around us as you know that I have a crush on you. I'm sorry its just that-" Fred cut me off by putting his left index finger against my lips, chuckling.

"Scy, you ramble all the time. You were right to accuse me as I was following you. I don't know why I asked Angelina out in the first place. In was in my line of sight but you have to believe me when I was thinking of asking _you _out. I wanted to go with you. But when you asked my other half and he agreed, I was so angry and jealous that I didn't know what to do.

"When you saw your dress. I was devastated, because I knew that George would be leading the most, beautiful, stunning girl of that whole lot in there." He motioned to the Ball that was going on. I didn't know where this was leading but I was hoping this was going somewhere positive.

"Scylla Avalon." He took my hands and looked me in the eyes, hazel eyes to purple violet ones. "Since I met you and your brother at the Quidditch game, I don't how, but you were different from other girls that I have spoken to. Scylla I love you!" I was silent and stunned. I felt a tear slip out of my eye and Fred gently brushed it away. "Fred." I whispered. He inched slowly closer to me as I didn't move. "Yes?" He whispered low and huskily. "Kiss me." I simply whispered and as the words escaped my mouth...

...he placed his lips lightly on mine. It was a light touch but as he pulled away I placed my lips on his, harder. He responded instantly by putting his hands on my waist as mine brushed through his hair and tugged on the back, making him moan slightly. After a few minutes we broke off and pressed our foreheads together, breathing deeply and staring at each other.

"Scy, will you do the most insane but amazing thing ever and be my girlfriend?" I chuckled at his corny question and nodded, biting my bottom lip. He smiled a genuine smile and hugged me tight which I returned. After a few moments we detached from each other and walked back into the hall, hands entwined. We watched as everyone - including our friends - were dancing happily together which was good. George caught sight of us and smiled, tapping our friends, who ran over to us and hugged us, finally happy that us two where finally together.

To be honest, I was happy that I was with Fred. I couldn't be happier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews first :) Also before that...thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited :) Felt so happy that you all enjoyed the Yule Ball...Anyway reviews...**

**geekyassangie - No, thank you that you are criticising it. I love it when people do that as it makes me remember to improve future chapters. Also, I don't mind you being picky, I'm sorry it wasn't to your standards ):**

**SparrowLillies - ...Where are you? I need to give you an amazing hug! :') Thank you for all of the comments, they made me laugh and I'm glad a put a smile on your face**

* * *

**17. The Weasley Christmas**

A couple of days after the ball, everyone from Hogwarts and the two other schools were leaving to go home to spend Christmas with their families. I finished pulling my packed trunk down the stairs and I collapsed on the common room floor. I heard a chuckle from behind me and I stretched my neck to see Fred hovering behind me, a smirk on his face. "Need help with that?" I gave him a lopsided smile and replied, "Yeah. To heavy for my weak arms." He laughed again and picked it up, letting out a groan from it's weight. "What the Merlin have you got in here?" I gave him and innocent look as I picked up my pea green coat, "Only my normal clothes, two pairs of shoes and presents for Kester, Krista, Harry, Hermione, you and the rest of your family." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him put the trunk down and walk towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck, "Oh, what did you get me?" I smiled and played with the zip teeth on his coat as I whispered back, "Not telling." The dashed out of his arms, looking back and laughing as he pouted.

We walked down the many stairs and met up with our friends, all of us walking to the train. We all quickly clamoured on the train, snagging two compartments, one for Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron to share and George, Krista, Fred and I in the other one. Cedric was with us but told Krista he was going to be with his friends for the journey and promised to see her in the holidays. She agreed with a smile as she wasn't one of those girlfriends who clung to their boyfriend. I quickly sent Castiel my owl out the window with a note for my brother to meet me at King's Cross.

* * *

The train departed half an hour ago and it was going smoothly. The other four came in to visit at times while Krista and Cedric always went or came to the other compartment to quickly talk, laugh, kiss then go back. Right know was quiet as Krista had her nose in a Muggle book that I gave to her, George was fast asleep and Fred and I were left awake and focused. I sighed as I looked at my hands and soon saw Fred's big hand grasp mine. "Love? What's wrong?" He asked me softly. I looked at him and sighed lightly and replied, "I know that we have only been together what? Three? Four days? But I just feel a bit upset as we can't be together at Christmas." Fred sighed as he wrapped his arms around me, letting me able to lean on his as he softly rested his chin on the top of my head. "Oh Merlin Scy. You think that I'm happy about this? Yeah I might be laughing and smiling, but really, I'm upset because I've finally got you and know can't spend time with you." I took in what Fred had just admitted and I felt relieved, that he too was feeling like this as I was. We continued our little embrace as silence fell in the compartment as both of us stared out of the window, watching the green scenery roll away quickly.

* * *

A couple of hours later we made it to King's Cross and we all stepped off the train, I waited as Fred walked off the train, mine and his trunk in both his hands. The group all stood by the wall as we waited for our parents to arrive. "There's my mum. I'll see you all after the holidays." Krista said as she picked up her trunk and quickly looked at us. I hugged her and detached as I told her, "Send me an owl." Krista winked her reply and walked to her mum, both vanishing into the crowd. It was five minutes after that when I finally saw my idiotic brother. Actually, it was more like him apparating out of nowhere and making me jump and he was close to my face. "Hey." He said casually as he gave me a weird freaky smile. I gave him a confused look and replied, "Hi." He chuckled and stood up straight, to quickly notice mine and Fred's hands entwined. He smiled again, sending a wink to Fred who caught it and blushed a bit. I noticed and moaned at my brother, "Kester. Stop making Fred uncomfortable." He smirked and replied, "Why? It's fine. Look, he's got to be ok with me making him uncomfortable if he's gonna be dating my little sister."

I sighed and was about to retort when Ginny spoke up, "Here's our mum." I instantly froze and Kester looked at me, "What?" I gave him a look, "Never been exactly with meeting boyfriends parents before." Kester had to snort as Fred squeezed my hand a bit, "That's probably because you never stayed with one long enough to meet the folks." I sent Kester a death glare as Fred whispered, "Don't worry. She'll love you, that I know since..." He trailed off and I leaned back from him a bit to look at him, "Since what?" I cautiously asked. "Since I told her about you, what your like, your looks, your personality and what happened before, during and after the ball." Fred mumbled out but still loud enough for me to hear. Kester and George laughed as they overheard and George put in, "He never stopped talking about you, even before you two got together." I chuckled as Fred started to wrestle with George.

I heard someone cough and I turned round to see a middle aged but kind looking women with too, ginger hair, standing behind me. "Boys quit it. Oh Merlin we're in public and you choose now of all times to fight." The twins instantly stopped were quiet. The woman approached me, gave me a poker face look, then Fred the same look who stepped closely behind me to gently take my hand which the woman saw and she instantly smiled. She gave me a hug and after a few moments she detached herself and said, "So your the famous Scylla. Oh Merlin its good to finally meet you." I smiled and blushed a bit. "Arthur, come over here." Arthur came running, started to say, "Molly what is-" Then saw me and back to Molly I know realized was the mum. "Oh this Scylla! Ahh we've already met." Fred groaned. "My she's much prettier than you described in the letters Fred." Molly put in, causing Fred to groan again mumble out, "Mum. Dad." I chuckled at him and looked back at Mrs Weasley as she said, "Right, everyone, gather your things, lets go." The Weasley family and Harry started to walk away, Mrs Weasley looked back and said, "Scylla, Kester is it?" My brother nodded, "C'mon then, plenty of room at the Weasley house."

I stood there shocked but Kester pushed me, snapping back to reality as we caught up with the big group. "Thank you Mrs Weasley." I said to her, who gave me a small smile and said softly back, "Call me Molly, now that your dating Fred you are apart of this family." She then walked of to catch up with Arthur and I felt Fred entwine his fingers though mine since Kester was carrying my trunk, "Happy now, this is a good Christmas already." He softly said and I smiled, clutching to his side as he put his arm around me.

* * *

The week had passed since we arrived at the Weasley house. Fred and George had shown me around the house, to then find out I was sharing with Ginny and we were both overjoyed. Yet the Twins room was opposite us, on the right of them was Ron's and Harry's room as they were also sharing. Two doors down Kester had a spare room and opposite his was Percy's who I recently met and found out he was a prefect at Hogwarts. At first he wouldn't smile or laugh if anyone said anything funny, but I cornered him alone in the kitchen and demanded a reason for his attitudes. He told me that he simply wanted to be perfect, I just smiled at him and simply said, "Being perfect is boring. Try being, human for once. More fun I guarantee it." Then, to my surprise, he listened. It was now Christmas Eve morning and I was in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate as I woke early, Molly was already awake so made me some when Arthur came in.

He sat in his seat which was at the end of the table and watched me. After a few moments I spoke calmly, "Your wife makes good hot chocolate." He nodded while looking down at his entwined hands which were on the table to look up again and reply, "The best in the world." I nodded and felt him watching me. I placed the now empty mug on the table and finally asked, "Why do you look at me like that? Like your analysing or trying to figure me out." Arthur snapped out of his trance and simply replied, "You look so much like him." I suddenly stood, making him jump slightly and place the mug in the sink. I sighed deeply and turned round. "That's now the second time that has been said to me." Arthur didn't say anything so I simply breathed and told him.

"When I was being sorted into which house it was going to be on my first day of Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat said to me at the beginning 'Oh how you remind me of someone back in the past. Oh how memories come back'. I don't know what it meant and I still don't." I watched as Arthur jumped out of his seat and ran to the bookcase in the living room, frantically searching for a book. I watched front the archway that connected the living room and kitchen together. After a few minutes Arthur let out a cheer of happiness as he found the book he wanted. He handed it to me and I saw it was a normal A4 hardback book. Yet, it had no title to tell me what the book it was about, just had rusty looking hinges on the spine and a dark stained maroon colour. "Read this and I am certain that it will answer your question." I looked from him back to the book, back to his face to nod my thanks. He walked outside the house and left me standing there for a few moments until I decided to go to my room.

I walked up the stairs and passed Ron and Harry, Ginny behind them, who were all finally awake. I passed them with a smile and walked into the room. Shutting the door, I sat on the floor and opened the book. I flipped through the pages until I felt as though I had to stop at certain one, which I did. On one page was full of information and the other had a portrait of a man, standing tall and proud with his head held high and a sword under his entwined hands. I started to skim through the information when one paragraph caught my full attention,

_Gryffindor is said to have praised courage, determination and strength of heart above all other qualities. Indeed, he selected students for his house based upon their daring and bravery, according to the Sorting Hat. He also was the most in favour of allowing Muggle-borns into the school. The founders, however, were unsure of how they would Sort the students when they were dead. To solve this, Gryffindor took off his hat and all four of them enchanted it so that it could Sort the students long after their deaths. It was, from then on, known as the Sorting Hat._

_Gryffindor was initially a close friend of Salazar Slytherin, but over time their friendship deteriorated. After a number of years of working peacefully together, Slytherin eventually grew apart from his fellow founders due to his distrust of Muggle-borns, and his belief that they should not be accepted into Hogwarts. When Slytherin failed to convince Gryffindor and the others to accept his ideas, he chose to leave the school. Unbeknownst to Gryffindor, his former friend built a hidden chamber within the castle, in which he hid a basilisk that his heir would later use to try and purge the school of Muggle-borns. It is unknown how or when Gryffindor died, though he left an enduring legacy._

I don't know why that piece of information mattered a lot to me, but it did. I looked at the portrait I know knew was Godric Gryffindor and gasped loudly as it clicked. From his fair skin to his wild brown/blonde hair that flowed down his shoulders and further on to finally his purple eyes. I closed and pushed the book away from me. I breathed deeply as I tried to take the information in. I grabbed the book and got off the floor. Swinging open the door, I ran down the stairs and outside to where everyone was having a good time. I stopped and watched as everyone looked at me. "Scy, love what's wrong?" Fred asked as he took a step towards me. I looked at him then caught Kester's concerned gaze, his purple eyes reminding me so much of the portrait. I opened the book, flipping to the page. Everyone looked as then it to clicked for them. Kester and I, we were descendants of the founder of Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor himself.

* * *

Kester had read the information about Gryffindor and he too was trying to take in the information. However today was Christmas Day and we secretly promised each other not to act distant or isolated. We had Christmas Breakfast - Weasley style which Molly made and dished out. I ate loads until I felt sure I was going to burst. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and I played our own Quidditch which everyone apart from Kester was stunned at me being good at all positions. That's what happens when you go to an all girl school who only care about hair and nails, me caring about my beloved broom. After that we had Christmas lunch which was the biggest turkey I had ever seen and again, ate until I couldn't move. However I forced myself to move and help Molly clean up which she appreciated a lot.

Then came present time.

I gave Harry a new broom, as I heard about his getting broken previously and it wouldn't hurt to have a spare. Ron I gave him too a new broom as eh was pretty good at Quidditch, when it was being friendly and not having pressure on you. Ginny I brought her some Muggle CD's, choosing ones that I was mostly certain that she would like. Percy I brought him a hoodie which was blue and black, which he liked and even smiled at it! Fred and George I gave them some Mr Zonko's pranks that weren't out in the shop yet and some money towards their dream of their own joke shop. Arthur I brought him some Muggle books on modern inventions and some history which he adored. Molly I gave her a bottle of perfume which, she luckily liked the smell of. Lastly, I got Kester some Honeyduke sweets that he liked and a couple of T-shirts with Muggle and Wizard band name and logos on.

From Harry he to gave me perfume which I loved as I was running out. Ron brought me some Quidditch gear for the upcoming try outs which was good as I had my broom good and ready, just needed the gear. Ginny brought me some Wizard band CD's that I adored. Percy gave my some earrings which I loved so much and gave him a hug, which he was first stiff about but soon relaxed and lightly wrapped his right arm around me, making everyone stare gobsmacked. Fred and George gave me some of their approved and certain they work pranks which I laughed and hugged them. But from Fred personally he gave me a locket, with two empty spaces to put pictures of us in and on the back was engraved, _To the world you are someone, but to me you are my world. _I couldn't help but stare at it. From Arthur and Molly they gave me a knitted jumper which was so comfy and had a huge S on. Lastly, from Kester he gave me only Muggle bands that I like and laughed as our presents were similar.

* * *

The rest of the night the excitement started to die down and soon everyone started to walk to their rooms. Arthur and Molly went first after making sure everything was clean and that we wouldn't mess around. Next was Percy, George and Kester who were talking casually and getting along well. Next was Ginny, Ron and Harry, which just left Fred and I. It was silent until Fred spoke up, "How you doing?" He asked softly, referencing back to yesterday. I looked down at our entwined hands, seeing his thumb rub my hand as I replied, "Its weird, me, linked to the founder of Gryffindor." He smirked and replied, "At least it was certain for you to come into the house." I smiled and said, "Imagine if I was put into another house."

"I would ask to move." Fred said instantly. I chuckled and gave him 'you serious'? look to which he replied, "Yeah I would. I would do anything in the past it make it how it is now." I looked at him and leaned forward, the locked tapping against the bas of my neck as I brushed my lips with his. I back away a bit but stopped as Fred then leaned forward, placing his lips harder on mine and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap as we were sitting on the floor. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged at it, making him moan slightly and making me smile. We pulled away after a few moments and he said softly, "We should go to bed, don't want anyone coming down and seeing us like this." I chuckled and nodded.

I stood up from his lap and helped Fred up to. We walked to the base to of the staircase and Fred grabbed his wand and made the fire in the fireplace go out, cloaking us in darkness as we made up the stairs to bed, making this officially, the best Christmas ever with my new family.

* * *

**I'm back! I didn't die :D Oh how I'm happy to see this out come :) Anyway need to state a few pointers before I let you guys go...**

**1) Hope this was a good chapter as I made sure it was long after the song-fics of the Yule Ball. I hope you liked all this chapter.**

**2) How did you like the plot about Godric Gryffindor being Scylla and Kester's ancestor. I know, I know there is some extremely picky Potterheads out there who would be like 'Oh no this can't happen' blah blah blah, sorry first off, in a weird mood because of things happening here in my life and also because I had this twist in my head for a while now so it's happening, not changing, don't like it, walk away from this story again.**

**3) Like how I renamed Scylla's owl? ;) I had to as Derry just reminded me of Dairy and I couldn't stand it, so I sat down to it and changed the name to Castiel as I'm a) Hooked to Supernatural, b) In absolute love with Castiel/Misha Collins and hope to write a Castiel/OC story after this if finished.**

**So that's all the points that I have :) Sorry if it's a little...pissed? (Pardon my French) Like I said, having some stressful moments and I like that twist so it's not changing or being deleted. End of story. Full stop****. Toodles.**

**Bye everyone else who isn't all negative like little ol' me! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reply to reviews:**

**- geekyassangie - Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you loved it and that it was your favourite :) Also, I'm glad that you liked the twist of Godric Gryffindor, have a few more twists in the future that I hope you love :)**

**- SparrowLillies - awww making me blush haha :) Glad you loving this :)**

* * *

**18. The Second Task**

It has been a week since all three of the schools returned to Hogwarts from the holidays. The Weasley family, Kester and I decided we should keep the Gryffindor discovery a secret until we could prove it and take the name back. All four of the contestants were preparing for the second task which was happening in three days time. Right now, lessons had to go on as normal and I was currently in Astronomy and I had Fred next to me and we were currently not listening as we were to busy annoying each other. "I swear to Merlin, Fred, poke me one more time and I will-" I whispered but was cut off, "Will what?" Fred whispered back with a smirk as he was leaning against the wall while sitting in his chair to look at me. I quickly glanced at the teacher who was droning on about star signs and quickly looked at Fred to quietly reply, "I won't let you touch me. Anyway. Ever again." I tried not to laugh as I had one last quick look at Fred, whose eyes grew huge like saucers. I turned my head to the teacher as, looking as though I had been listening for ages until I felt Fred poke me again, "Don't you understand threats?" I asked him while taking down notes on star signs. "You don't mean it do ya?" I paused in my writing and looked at Fred, who was in the same position, "No. I'm to kind of a girlfriend like that." Fred chuckled and sat properly in his chair, placing his hand on my knee as he started taking down notes also.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly, but we were given homework on trying to find a star sign and then right a three page essay on it. It was due in two weeks time as there was only one astronomy tower to star gaze and everyone had to work in pairs, making there be ten pairs to find a star sign so Fred and I decided to star gaze on the night of the second task. Lunch soon came around and I skipped into the lunch hall, plopping down on my seat and smiled at George who was opposite me. "'Ello Scy." He said as he reached for a sandwich. "'Ello Georgie." I looked at him and put down my fork. "Can I ask you a question?" He stopped mid-chew and quickly swallowed, "You just did." He replied with a smirk. I sent him a glare and he held his hands up, looking as though he was surrendering. "Ok, ok shoot."

"Do you feel like the third wheel because of Fred and I?" This made him stop eating and he gave me a look. "I would like to say, 'Yeah, I hate it. I just want both of you to split up so I can have my twin all to myself again.' But in all honesty, I'm loving having you around, making us like...the three musketeers. Sure you two have your little moments, but you make him happy. So, if he's happy, then I'm happy just to have you around, your like another sister." I smiled and he nodded, ending the convocation as Fred joined us, happy that us three had a free period and could all be together.

* * *

School days passed without a bother in the world and today was the second task. Everyone was making there way to the Black Lake and where gathering round on the edge on the lake and some people who were friends of the of the contestants on the platforms that were in the middle of the lake. I was on the platform with Harry and Neville as Harry was getting ready for when it was time. I looked round but couldn't see Ron nor Hermione for that matter. Ginny came up to me and said, "I couldn't find them anywhere. Not in the school and where not making there way here." I sighed as I quickly looked round one more time quickly to reply, "Well, their loss if their missing out." Ginny nodded and I smiled at Seamus as he stood next to Neville. Fred and George soon came onto the platform a couple of minutes later, their betting boxes firmly around their necks. "Bets ladies?" George asked. I shook my head as did Ginny, "Sorry, haven't got any money on me." George gave a dramatic, deep sigh but smiled, showing that he wasn't being serious. Fred slips his hand in mine and we watch as a whistle loudly rings out over the lake and Cedric, Fleur and Krum all leap into the waters. Harry looked as though he was choking but Moody pushed him in, falling not so gracefully into the waters.

It was silent and Neville looked out over the water, "Oh no. I think I killed Harry Potter!" He exclaimed, quickly standing up and whipping around, his back facing the water. "I killed Harry Potter!" He shouted but a moment later Harry jumped up high from the water, doing a stunt before dipping quickly into the water again. We all cheered and couldn't help but chuckle as Neville looked out on the water again, confused as to what he missed. Minutes slowly passed by without a disturbance on the top of the water. I sighed as I was leaning against both of the Twins as they were leaning against the rails. A few more minutes passed until we looked up from the sound of gasping and splashing to see Fleur who was alone. "Wasn't she meant to save someone?" I asked confused and looked at the group as they nodded also confused.

A few minutes later Cedric dove head first out of the water, gasping for air along with the person that he saved who I saw was Krista. I cheered and clapped as the two climbed out of the water, smiling and being congratulated. Krum came next after a few seconds, who had saved Hermione. I realised then that was why Hermione and Ron I guessed where told to be a part of the saving. They climbed onto the platform and then it went quiet again. I looked out of the water, standing on the edge of the platform as I whispered to myself, "C'mon, Harry, stop being a fool and get out." As the words left my mouth, Harry's head pop out from the lake, along with a blonde child and Ron. I cheered as heard as I could as all three made it out of the water and onto the platform.

"Harry well done! As you were meant to have come fourth for being the last to leave the waters, you saved someone else you didn't have to save, for that, you have come second after Cedric Diggery!" Dumbledore announced and everyone erupted into a loud cheer for Harry. The crowd started making its way back to the school when Harry was stopped by Barty Crouch Sr to have a convocation. Fred, George and I carried on walking to the school and to the common room.

* * *

Later that night, Fred and I were on the astronomy tower, taking turns to find a star sign to write about. "I'm cold." I whined, regretting not bring my coat as I was only wearing a t-shirt and a light cardigan. Fred took his jacket off and flung it over my shoulders gently. "Thanks." I said gently. He gave me a smirk and cupped my cheek. He lightly placed his lips on mine and I felt the jacket slip off my shoulders as I placed wrapped my arms gently around his neck. Things started to get heated as Fred deepened the kiss, placing me on his lap as he leaned against the wall. I pushed myself closer as I could, raking my fingers through his hair and tugging at the ends, making him groan into my mouth and I smiled. I grinded against his hips, "Scy the things you do to me." He whispered as he started to kiss my neck.

"I kinda know that." I replied chuckling from the bulge against my thigh. I felt Fred's lips go deeper from my neck and I tried hard to control my breathing. Fred slowly let his hands travel up from my hips, to my stomach, to my breast where he started to tease them. I moaned slightly as his teasing and kneading grew harder. "Fred." I groaned and his lips claimed mine again. We broke away quickly as we heard laughing and chatting. We looked round but saw no one, to then look down the tower to see a group of people messing around and having fun. We stood a few steps away from the edge of the wall and looked at each other. "Well.." Fred whispered. "Yeah." I put in as it grew silent. Fred awkwardly coughed but then spoke up,

"Look Scy, I don't want things to become suddenly awkward. I'm sorry about what happened I shouldn't have-" Fred cut off as I hugged him, stepping on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "It's not your fault Fred. I'm in the wrong just as you are, we both shouldn't have let it get that far but we cant help it. Merlin we're only teenagers. But its not just your fault." Fred smiled and finally hugged me back, making me feel safe and happy finally. After a few moments we detached from each other and I went to the telescope. I looked through it and after a few moments I stood up, "Finally found one." Fred walked over and looked through it, "Finally! What one is this?" I skimmed through my notes and found the diagrams, I looked through them, then quickly through the periscope then replied, "Its Aries." Fred smiled and we high fived each other, "Finally! Lets write this Bludger up and give it to our Professor." Fred exclaimed and we left the tower, happy that we actually had some work ready to ace.


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews:**

**SparrowLillies - Haha I know but I hope you enjoyed it...More chapters on the way and sorry for taking so long to update this story, have been neglecting it lately.**

**geekyassangie - haha I'm glad te gusta ;) Here's another chapter and again, sorry to you as well for not uploading quicker on this story.**

**Right quick announcement...again. I have nearly come to the end of the Goblet of Fire. I know, I'm upset on that but...I will be continuing on this with The Order of the Phoenix. So I'm happy that all of you that have reviewed/favourited/followed have taken the time to read this! :D Much love! MWAH! Also I hope you continue to enjoy when I start of the next film! :D**

* * *

**19. The Quidditch Try-outs.**

After Fred and I had found our star sign to write about, we got straight to it of writing the essay. With Fred moaning about wanting to take loads of breaks and stopping early so he could test new inventions and pranks with George and me giving orders and commanding my very laid-back but moany boyfriend into finishing it. It wasn't as though I wanted to be doing this essay either. I wanted to finish it quickly so that we could give it in and spend the rest of our free time together and getting on with our social lives. Thankfully, we completed it within two days and had given it into our professor, who gave a shocked expression to Fred as he never really completed any homework that was set.

Saturday came around quickly and it was today that Angelina was more than happy to let me try-out for a position on the Quidditch team. Making my way to the school stadium, I went into the changing room and put on my new gear, feeling comfortable to be wearing something that linked to the one sport that I loved most in the world. I grabbed my broom stick and as I was tying up my hair, I heard the door open. I looked out of the corner of my eye and smiled when I saw that it was Fred, George, Ginny and Krista. I finished tying my hair and Krista and Ginny ran to me, both giving me a big bear hug at the same time. "Good luck!" Ginny exclaimed. I chuckled and Krista pulled back. "Good luck. But I know you can do it. We will all be watching you in the stands, cheering you on." I smiled at Krista's comment and felt Ginny let go.

George came up to me next and wrapped his long arms around me, lifting me up and twirling me around. "Good luck my amazing friend! Show Angelina what your made of, we want your actions to speak louder than words." I laughed and then replied, "I will but I have to be alive to prove myself! Your squeezing me!" George made an 'oops' sound and put me on the ground, smirking as the girls chuckled at me breathing in air. "C'mon guys, let the couple have a moment." Krista said and pushed the two gingers out, quickly sending me a wink as they left and the door shut softly behind them, leaving me and Fred alone.

Fred walked towards me and stopped as he stood close to me. He took my gloved hands and whispered, "Good luck love. I know you can do this." I smiled and him and leaned up, planting a kiss on his lips and then hugging him around his neck, feeling his arms wrap around my waist and holding me firmly, as though he didn't want to let go. "Thank you." I replied. We detached after a few moments and Fred grabbed my broom, bent down on one knee and held it up to me as he bowed his head. "Your transport mi 'lady." I chuckled at him roleplaying but carried it on, "Why thank you kind sir." I took it from him and held out my hand, "You may kiss the hand." I looked down at Fred who gently took my hand kissed it, to then look at me and stand up and place his lips on mine.

We stayed like that for a few moments until we broke away as we heard someone talking, "Hey Scy you...oops, heh, sorry." We looked at who it was and saw it was Angelina also in her Quidditch gear. I chuckled and answered her unasked question, "Yeah I'm ready." Fred squeezed my hand before walking out the room and Angelina and I headed onto the pitch. We both mounted our broomsticks and took off, Angelina in the middle of the pitch and me by the three rings. I looked at the stand to not only see Fred, George, Ginny and Krista. But also Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Cedric. I laughed as they started to cheer me on.

"Right!" Angelina shouted so I could hear, the supporters died down so I could hear her a bit better, "We're going to start with Keeper! Since you know all of the positions, I will throw this quaffle at you ten times, see how many you can save!" I nodded to show her I understood and then flew to the middle to get ready. Angelina held the ball then threw it. She threw it nine more times then finished testing me with it. The results I kept in my head went like this.

Saved. Miss. Saved. Saved. Miss. Saved. Saved. Miss. Saved. Saved.

Angelina caught the ball and looked into the crowd. "I need someone else for this test!" Ginny bounced up and ran of the stands. Couple of minutes later she appeared on the ground. Angelina dropped the quaffle and Ginny caught it. "This time I want you to be a chaser. Try and get the other into the other rings!" Angelina pointed to the other side. "I'll be trying to stop you. Ten tries again!" She said. I nodded and then we flew to the middle and hovered in the air on either side of Ginny. "Ready?" Ginny asked. We both nodded and then Ginny threw the ball up. I zoomed and grabbed the ball. I started to fly toward the rings and glanced behind me, to see Angelina on my tail. I start to spin around and then dive to the ground, pulling up before hitting it and watching as Angelina couldn't do the same. I was near the rings and then chucked the ball, watching as it entered the middle ring with ease. We tried again nine more times and then we finished. The results went like this.

Scored. Scored. Tackled. Saved. Saved. Saved. Saved. Saved. Saved. Saved.

Ginny put the quaffle away and then walked off, to then reappear back on the stands. "Right! Next it to beat the bulgers away! We'll stick with one but try and hit it ten times!" I nodded but felt less confident. The bloody things were so sneaky that they weren't my strong point. I grabbed a bat and hovered near the rings again, watching as Angelina flew down and let one free. It zoomed out and then started to fly around. I looked round then saw it, letting the trail finally begin. After ten tried Angelina flew back up and grabbed it, managing to keep hold as she flew back to the trunk and put it back in it's restraints. The results this time weren't that good as the bulger hit me six times and I only hit it four times. I managed however to stay on my broom but I could feel the bruises on my skin.

The last position I had to try was seeker. Angelina stayed on the ground as I was only doing this once. Angelina let the snitch go and I changed position on my broom. From sitting on it and my legs dangling on either side to kneeling it and on hand holding the broom tight, I stayed still as I kept an eye out for it. After a couple of minutes I saw it and zoomed towards it, I followed the snitch as it flew past the rings and started to zoom towards the ground. I held my free hand out and I grabbed it and held it to my chest, jumping off my broom as it crashed to the floor. I tumbled and landed in a heap, untucking my head from my chest, I stayed lying there on the ground and I stretched my limbs out and opened my hand...

...to reveal a still snitch with it's wings flapping gently. I breathed deeply as everyone ran towards me. They stayed silent as I breathed out and then spoke, "I...can really do with a drink right now." They laughed and George, Fred and Cedric help me. I stood on my feet for a few moments before stumbling and being caught by Krista. "You did good. See the nurse and you'll find out about the position in the next couple of days." Angelina said, taking the snitch and putting it away. I nodded and then helped by Krista, made my way to the nurse.

* * *

Three days past since the try-out and the fourth morning I stumbled down the stairs of the Gryffindor common room, dressed in my uniform and yawning. I saw Fred and he ran towards me, "Love! The quidditch team list is on the board!" I immediately woke up fully to that and let Fred drag me to the notice board and look at the sign.

**Keeper:**

_Angelina Johnson (Captain)_

**Chasers:**

_Katie Bell Alicia Spinnet Scylla Avalon_

**Beaters:**

_Fred Weasley George Weasley_

**Seeker:**

_Harry Potter_

I smiled at the sign and felt Fred hug me and twirled me round, kissing me hard on the lips at the same time. We broke away and I hugged Fred, "I made the team!" I shouted in joy. Fred laughed and we walked out of the common room, quickly making our way to the Hall to tell our friends of the latest news.

* * *

**Hehehehehe...I'M BACK MOTHER FUDGERS! :P**

**Like the chapter, good because I don't. Well, I do its just, one of those chapters where I feel that its not all that good...Meh oh well. Anyway, hope you liked it anyway :) More will follow soon my fellow Potterheads and Fred Weasley lovers :)**

**Till then, Toodles!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews:**

**SparrowLillies - Haha well, she needed a little bit of luck and haha I feel a bit proud that I nearly tricked you :P**

**Fresh Breeze - Hello there! Wow thank you for reading this story as well :) Thank you for loving this as well and I hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

**Okay, this is going to be a chapter on a lesson with Moody but this time about Boggarts, I know...this lesson wasn't in the Goblet of Fire but, I do like that lesson and this fourth film is coming to an end...but I am continuing on with this story! Do not worry fellow Potterheads/Fred Weasley lovers!**

**Oh, Scylla's past will be revealed in this chapter! Hope you'll like it but its also a bit sad...**

* * *

**20. The Boggart Lesson**

It was a couple of days before the third and final task of the triwizard tournament, so the four competitors where taken out of lessons a lot for pep talks and practices. However, George, Fred and I remained normal and the same as we continued to play pranks and ending up in detention. Fred and I had detention the other day but after the professor left to find someone, we started messing around and ending up having many make out sessions.

But today us three were heading to Moody's lesson and I clutched my books to my chest, deep in thought. "What you thinking about in there?" George asked as he threw his arm over my shoulders as Fred's arm was around my waist. Fred shot him a glare and George took his arm away and I couldn't help but chuckle. I then replied, "I was remembering that Draco said he knew all about me. Would he know about me being the descendant of Gryffindor?" We turned the corner and Fred said back, "If he does, Georgie and I will hex him until he won't be able to talk again." I chuckled at their vow and noticed them looking at each other and knowing that they were making a promise of it.

We entered the room and saw all of the desks pushed to the side of the room and the only thing in the middle of the room was a giant, elegant wardrobe. Moody came out of his office and stumbled to stand next to the wardrobe. "Alright everyone, line up in single file opposite the wardrobe doors." When the whole class obeyed Moody he then continued to speak.

"Right. Today we will be learning about Boggarts. Can anyone tell me what they are first?" I put my hand up slowly and Moody pointed at me. "A Boggart is amortal shape shifter non-being. It takes a shape of something or someone when its near a human being, but it will only take the shape of their fear." Moody nodded at my answer and the twins gave me thumbs up. "Correct Avalon. Do you know how to stop it?" I nodded and replied, "You cast a spell at it while saying 'Riddikulus', the Boggart or your fear will then look funny and act, well...ridiculous." Moody nodded and then stumbled to the record player, putting on a record and fast, upbeat music started to play.

"Since your the first one then Avalon, you can have a go first." My smile turned into a frown as Moody waved his wand at the rocking wardrobe and the doors unlocked, one tot hen open and the Boggart flew out. It hovered for a few seconds and then transformed into two hooded people. Their faces clocked but they arms shown and the dark mark - shown that they were followers of Lord Voldemort. I swallowed and gripped my wand. I glanced at Moody and saw something in his eyes - realisation? Surprised? - I looked at the figures and as they were about to remove their hoods, I shouted out, "Riddikulus!"

The Boggart started to change and it did it showed the cloaked people wearing rainbow cloaks this time and doing the River Dance. The students laughed but I stayed silent as I walked to the back of the line. So after Fred joined me and hugged me from behind. "Love, what's wrong? Who were those figures?" I sighed and turned around and Fred let go of me, "I will tell you the story. My past, tonight in the common room. But they were...they were my parents." Fred gave me a saddened look and hugged me, not talking about it for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that night, everyone met in the common room like I told them to. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Krista were all here surrounding me. "Okay. Before any of us were born, Voldemort, before known as Tom Riddle, attended Hogwarts himself. He had two right hand people. A boy who was called Zane Soler and Crimson Storm. They were The Syltherin Trio, Tom trusted them and they listened to his every word and looked up to him. But they both fell in love, at first, Tom was against it, but they proved themselves to still be together but remain loyal to the Dark Lord and soon, he accepted them together.

"After they left Hogwarts, that was when Tom changed and became Voldemort, he asked his right hand people if they would stay by his side even though his heart had gone down an evil route. They instantly said yes, and they obeyed every command and followed his orders, even if it meant killing someone or stealing something, they would be the first people he would ask. But one day, Zane and Crimson got married and 10 months later, a baby had arrived.

"They named him Kester. At first Voldemort was thrilled, a little baby that would grow up in a dark world and a believer of him. But it took effort and dedication to take care of a baby. But Voldemort tolerated it. But then another baby arrived. It was me." I paused and swallowed, looking at everyone as everyone was still staring and listening, I then continued. "They named the second baby Scylla, but this time, Voldemort was against it. He then asked the couple, 'I will give you a choice. Since you have been loyal for many years, I will either let you leave and look after your children and I will carry on without you. Or, you abandon your children and continue on with me and still give me your loyalty and trust.

"They choose the latter instantly. They left the castle that they were occupying, leaving a new born me on the floor, crying and cold. But someone found me, they gave me milk and some food. It was only a six year old Kester. Since he was six he knew how to walk and already knew how to care for a baby. From that moment he looked after me. We were...homeless and orphans. We lived in the shadows and Kester would go out to find food for us both. But one day, when Kester was 10 and I was four, Mr Zonko's saw us and let us into his shop. He gave us plenty of food and drinks.

"That day, he offered a small job to Kester, just cleaning some sides and helping people out. Kester agreed and Mr Zonko's even paid him. That day Kester has always been working for the man and has always cared for me. I've always been in his debt and always been scared of anyone finding out about my parents. That's why, I ran from Draco after what he said about knowing my parents and me and Kester are so close." I finally finished speaking and silence fell. I simply nodded and stood up, to start walking to the bedroom to go to bed. "Where you going?" Harry asked, everyone else standing up.

I turned round and looked at them all, "I thought that, since of my past, you lot wouldn't want to speak to me." Fred came towards and hugged me, holding me to him, like he never wanted me to go anywhere. Krista came towards me with Ginny behind her and touched my shoulder in comfort. "We will always be your friend. Your past is what brought you here to be with us and help us." Hermione said. "'Moines right. Your not like your parents, bloody hell, your a Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed. I chuckled and Fred rubbed my back.

"Hey that's a question. Since you and Kester are descendants of Godric Gryffindor, are you going to take his surname and start up the blood line again?" George asked with a smirk. I thought about it and then nodded. "Yeah. Time people found out." I replied. "You better let Dumbledore know. He will let every teacher know and then the news will spread like wildfire." Hermione informed. I nodded and as everyone headed to bed, Fred stayed by my side, "Want me to come with?" I nodded and we left the common room.

* * *

When we reached Dumbledore's, I knocked on the door but it opened. We walked in and I looked round at all of the object that he had and book that he stored. I looked to see a phoenix with a pile of ashes under it. "Scylla, Fred. What do I owe the pleasure of this late visit?" Dumbledore asked, appearing from a room and sitting in his chair. He motioned to the other chairs and we sat in them. "Well...there's no other way to say this...but I know that I'm a descendant of Godric Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled and stood up, walking round his table.

He had a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and held it out to me, I took one and chewed on it, thankful that it was only a lemon one. He then offered one to Fred, who also took one and screwed his face up. "Vomit." He grumbled out. Dumbledore chuckled and put the box on the desk. "I knew there was something different about you Scylla. But know that you know your true life, would you like the whole school to know?" Fred looked at me and took my hand as I nodded. "Then it is decided. Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scylla Gryffindor." I smiled and thanked him, both of us walking out of the office.

When we walked out Fred smiled and hugged me, lifting me up and waving me around in a circle. He put me on the floor and let go of me, "Shall I ask you out again? This time with your true name?" I smiled and nodded, so Fred grabbed my hands and said, "Scylla Marina Gryffindor, will you do me the honour of going out with me?" I smiled and replied, "Fred Weasley, of course I will." He smiled and then hugged me, but we detached and quickly ran back to the common room as we heard footsteps of a prowling professor.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. The Third Task**

It wasn't even a couple of days and all three of the schools know knew about my name. At first everyone stared, but with the help of my boyfriend and my friends, everyone soon accepted it and the teachers as well. Hagrid smiled and hugged me as soon as he found out. Professor McGonagall still acted like herself, full of sass and sarcasm, but when everyone was leaving, she sent a smile and a wink to me. Today was the last task and I was over the moon that it would soon be over. We sat in the stands as everyone cheered and the orchestra played happily. Soon the contestants started walking out.

"Scy!" Fred shouted. I looked at him and he nodded, so I quickly lit the fireworks and ran to stand next to Fred and the rest of the gang. The fireworks went off and everyone watched as a lighting bolt was seen clearly with 'Harry Potter' underneath. It then quickly changed to a broomstick and the words changed to 'Cedric Diggery' They looked over at us and we cheered as loud as we could. I earned a pat on the pack from Arthur and Amos. Everyone then quietened down as Dumbledore turned round to face the crowd and then spoke out loud, "Ladies and gentleman. We have come to the final task. The first competitor to reach the cup at the end of this maze will win the tournament! But be warned, there is danger within the maze, so if you are in danger, release a bright light and you will be out of the maze."

The contestants lined up at each entrance of the maze and got ready. Dumbledore then spoke up again, "Are you ready?" When they nodded, he finished speaking by saying, "Then let the task...begin!" The maze opened up and after all of the contestants walked, the maze entrances slowly shut behind them.

* * *

A couple of hours passed by and all was quiet. I was leaning against Fred who was playing with my hair and George kept tapping my legs in boredom as they were resting on his lap. In the first half an hour a light shot out and Fleur was helped out of the maze. The next half hour passed and Krum appeared in a daze and weak. But there was a no show on Harry or Cedric. But when two and a half hours passed, Harry and Cedric appeared with the cup. Everyone started to cheer but I saw Harry shaking and Cedric not moving from the ground.

"Something wrong." I said and rushed of the stands, followed by Amos and Krista. Everyone else stopped cheering and we reached Harry. He was crying and I saw that Cedric was dead. "Cedric? Cedric!" Krista shouted and I held her back, who clung to me as she cried. Amos held his dead son as he too cried. Moody grabbed Harry and pulled him away and they walked away from the grounds, but was soon followed by Dumbledore McGonagall and Snape. I stayed silent as Krista kept on clinging to me as she cried, no one moving or speaking.

Later that day, everyone was quiet as we sat in the Great Hall. Moody was being impostured by Barty Crouch Jr. Krista wouldn't let go of me so was allowed to sit on the Gryffindor table. Fred sat next to me and George on her side, he gently took her and she leaned against him and I took the chance to be comforted by Fred. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat on the opposite side. Dumbledore stood up and stood behind his podium and spoke in a hollow voice, "Today, Cedric Diggery died by the hand of Lord Voldemort." Fred squeezed me to him, "It means that he is back, Lord Voldemort is back and we must take extra precaution as he is now back."

Everyone was either sniffling, sobbing, shocked or crying. No one would really eat and therefore we were all sent to our common rooms to get some sleep. We all walked back after convincing Krista to go to her common room which after five minutes she finally did. When we all reached our common room none of us spoke as we all silently went to our rooms.

* * *

_**Six Weeks Later**_

After the other two schools left and went back to there places, Krista was still upset. Today was Cedric's funeral. We were burying him in Godric's Hollow. Amos was there, crying. The whole Weasley family had shown up along with Harry and Hermione. Krista was here as well and I was too. People placed red roses on the coffin. But Amos, Arthur and Krista placed white ones. We stayed silent and watched as the coffin was lowered and we started to walk away as the dirt was being shovelled back in.

Fred held my hand as we all walked away and he looked at me and squeezed my hand, making me look at him and squeeze back in return. Both of us not saying a word but we knew one thing, things were not going to be the same now that Voldemort was back.

* * *

**Ta-da! Goblet of Fire is finished! Wow...I feel, a bit saddened. BUT DO NOT WORRY! I will be continuing on with the next film and there will be more Scylla and Fred romance! Hm...Frylla? Sred? Haha! Its really hard to come up with a ship name for these two. If you can think of one that's there better then these two, please let in a input :)**

**Anyway, see you lot in the beginning of the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Review replies:**

**fantasyluver714 - Haha then I'm calling them Frylla :) Thank you and I know, I hate that part but I'm keeping the bad things in as well as the happy, lovey-dovey bits because...He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is still out there...**

**Fresh Breeze - It was a low blow, but it is Voldemort we're on about here. Anywho, fourth story/film has finished but now I'm on the fifth! My favourite one so I'm gonna have fun with this chapter! Haha :)**

**SparrowLillies - I know but I'm gonna love fifth year, want a mini spoiler? Hehe course you do, here it is...more heated moments between the two ;) Also, no I haven't heard nigahiga, who is that?**

**ForeverTeamEdward13 - Thanks! And I know, quite a lot of people hate that part as well, but I have updated now just for you lot! :D**

* * *

**22. The Grimmauld Place**

It was during the summer holiday from Hogwarts. I still remember the events that happened in fourth year, of seeing Voldemort's sign in the sky, Hogwarts holding the Triwizard Tournament with two other schools visiting to also compete, Harry somehow being entered even though underage, Cedric dying. One good thing did come out of it though, I became the girlfriend of the famous trickster, Fred Weasley. Right now was the middle of August and it was round midnight when I was being shaken to wake up.

"Scy. Merlin Scy, wake the hell up." The voice mumbled. I opened my eyes and clung my sheets to me as I saw not only Kester, my annoying but amazing brother, but also the real Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin and a couple of other people around me in my bed. The Secret Order of Phoenix. "What's going on?" I asked. Kester handed me some skinny pastel green jeans, a black tank top and my leather jacket. "The order has anew secret place. We're going to be staying there till Hogwarts starts back up again." Kester replied. Everyone left to let me change. I then grabbed my two trunks and put my school clothes, school equipment, school shoes, two pairs of converse, sketch pad and camera in one. In the other I put in five pairs of skinny jeans, arm full of tops as I couldn't be asked to count them, make-up and my I-pod. After managing to bring my trunks and Castiel's cage downstairs in one trip, I met up with everyone in Mr Zonko's back room. "Alright, Scylla, Lupin and I will use the fireplace to get there." Tonks said. Moody nodded and replied, "The rest of us will ride on our broomsticks." I chuckled as Kester couldn't stop staring at Moody, his idol as he simply gave my confused brother a look and ordered, "Stop staring at me."

Kester snapped out of it and looked round the room, basically avoiding everyone's amused looks. Tonks chuckled and then grabbed one of my trunks as everybody else left the shop. She stepped in and grabbed some floo powder. "Grimmauld Place!" She shouted and then slammed the powder down, being taken to her destination by the green flames. Remus grabbed my trunk next and did the same. I was left alone so I grabbed my owl's cage, took some silvery powder, stepped into the fireplace. I took a deep breath and then shouted, "Grimmauld Place!" I threw the floo powder down, and allowed the green flames take me to the new secret Order place.

* * *

The green flames died down and I stepped out of the fireplace backwards, pulling the cage and not knowing one of my trunks was behind me as I fell over it, letting out a yelp as I toppled over a coat stand and a umbrella container. I groaned and rubbed my head, also hearing screaming of a strained woman. I looked round and moaned in despair as I saw a moving painting of a woman screeching. "Traitor! Blood of a Gryffindor! Traitor to this house!" I growled at her insults and stood up and faced her. "Listen here you ugly witch! I'm not in the mood...I hit my head, I'm hungry, thirsty and I haven't seen my boyfriend since we got of the train at the beginning of the holiday! So for crying out loud, belt up!"

I grabbed the curtains that were on either side of her and pulled them fiercely closed, shutting up her screeching and insulting. I sighed and I saw Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Lupin and Sirius staring at me at me with amused expressions. "I hate her." I said sternly and let my owl Castiel out of his cage and he hopped onto my shoulder, letting out a hoot to agree with me. Molly came forward and hugged me tight. She let go and Arthur gave me a pat on the back.

"Sorry about her." Sirius said, motioning to the hidden painting. "She's always been a hag." I chuckled and replied, "Its fine. I think a gave her a good few words." Sirius smiled and then helped me and Tonks clean up the mess. I met Tonks during the holidays after being introduced from Moody. I also met Lupin through him and found out he was a teacher who used to work for Hogwarts as a teacher but left after everyone found out he was a werewolf, which I thought was wrong. I met Sirius through Lupin, who thought I would be scared as I remembered hearing about him escaping Azkaban, but I was the opposite, I sat down with him and spoke to him for ages, always staying interested.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone say my name. I turned round and smiled when I saw Krista, whose hair was now dyed black, Ginny who hair started to get longer and Hermione, her wild bushy curls starting to get under control, all smiling at me. They ran down the stairs and tackled me into a bear hug, knocking me back slightly and making my owl jump and fly into the kitchen. "Your here! How did you get here?" Hermione asked, the trio letting me go. "Floo powder." I simply answered and Ginny smiled.

"Fred is going to be so happy that your here!" She exclaimed. "I have an idea." Krista put in and then grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs with the other two behind. We walked along the corridor and Krista stopped me and knocked on the door. She opened it before receiving an answer and stood in the doorway. "Where's Fred?" She asked. "In the loft, having his little mini depression of no Scy. Merlin, he's so lucky, feeling love, wish I could-" George moaned and stepped out of the room and his eyes grew big as he saw me, trying to hide behind Ginny. He grabbed me up and hugged me. "You need someone. Try Krista, she needs someone." I whispered to him and he put me down, giving me a smile and then I realised - he liked her.

Krista then grabbed my hand as we waited as George pulled the ladder down. Krista waved her hand towards it, giving me a silent command to go up. I climbed up the ladder and I saw Fred, his long hair no more, but now short with a few bit spiky. His back was to me as he was leaning against a box. "George I listened to you didn't I? I'm not moping where you can see it." He moaned. I stopped walking and looked behind me to see no one watching and then realised...he thought I was his other twin. I walked toward him and leaned down, "Hey Georgie, is it weird that I'm upset because I haven't seen Scy? A hug would do." I smiled to myself, at least I wasn't the only one acting like a lovesick puppy.

I knelt behind him and whispered, "Come here then. I cant hug you with the beam in the way." Fred flinched and whipped round, staring at me. He shuffled towards me and held my cheek and I leaned in, loving his touch. "Fred." I said softly. He leaned forward and I thought he was taking to long, so I closed the gap and placed my lips firmly on his. He instantly pulled me closer, both of us feeding the hunger of not being with each other. We broke away when we heard Krista shout, "Cut it out you two! Dinners ready!" We chuckled and Fred helped me out of the loft and I waited with him as he shut it, then we made our way to the kitchen with our hands entwined.

* * *

We made it to the kitchen and I saw who was all really here. I saw Arthur at the end, Molly on his left, then Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Moody and then Kester. On Arthur's right was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Krista and then George. Fred sat beside his twin then me. We ate the big helping of dinner and spoke happily, until I asked, "Why isn't Harry here?" Everyone went quiet until Sirius finally answered, "Dumbledore ordered that he would be the last to know of this place. The Order needed a new hideout and this was the best as it used to be my family's property. We have to wait."

I stayed silent in guilt of asking something that was a bit touchy until Moody spoke up, "Don't be guilty of the question Scylla. Not your fault that you didn't know." I nodded and then we all started talking again. Fred took my hand while under the table and gave it a squeeze, which I returned and smiled, happy I was with Fred and the gang again but upset that there was more drama as per usual.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter of the fifth story/film...I didn't really like this chapter but tell me what you think of it. Also, would you like a little heated moment between Fred and Scylla soon or wait a bit more. Let me know also on that, would be great!**

**Till the next chapter dearies! Toodles!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviews!**

**AstridMoon (from chapter 16) - Haha thank you and of course I will :) Hope you like the story though!**

**(from chapter 22) - Thank you and here is the update that you've been waiting for and I couldn't agree more really haha ;)**

**Fresh Breeze - Check on the more drama, agree on that...Haha it does, they can never catch a break huh?**

**SparrowLillies - I like the sound of this equation actually...oh...OMG! JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA ON A PLOT TWIST! VIRTUAL HUG FOR YOU! (-^.^)-(^.^-)**

**Oh guess what...Pottermore has been updated with more chapters and a new layout! I'm on there (obviously) my username is KnightWave31350...so if you have an account, please add me! :D Anywho...onwards with the story!**

* * *

**23. The Chosen One Arrives**

I had been at the secret place for the Order for a week now...and I was bored out of my hand. I awoke in the morning and stumbled out of my room that I was sharing with Krista. I walked into the bathroom and took a long shower to get clean and to wake up a bit more. After a while I shut the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me and grabbed my PJ's, I opened the door to nearly walk into Fred. "Oh, sorry. Morning." I chirped. Fred smiled and was about to reply when he swallowed and noticed that I was only wearing a towel. I felt my face get hot and I coughed. "H-He-Hey yourself." Fred whispered. I opened my mouth when Krista came up to us. "Hey, are you-oh, have I interrupted something?"

Fred coughed and shook his head, "Er, no. Its okay, you can go in." I moved out the way, making Krista able to go in the room. On her way in, she sent me a secret wink and then shut the door with a soft click. I started walking to my room and noticed that Fred was still staring at me and now following. I smirked and walked into my room and teased, "Liking what you see?" Fred was by the doorway, and nodded, unable to form a words. I glanced out the corner of my eyes as my boyfriend walked in and closed the door.

"How long does Krista take in the shower?" Fred asked urgently. I smirked as I put my PJ's on my bed. I stayed where I was as he slowly walked towards me, so I replied, "She'll be ages. About an hour, I've timed her." Fred smirked and nodded, so when he reached me he placed his hands on my waist as he claimed my lips with his. I pulled him closer to me and felt happy that he only wore pyjama bottoms to bed, so I could be able to feel his muscles from his position as Beater. He moaned as he licked the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. His tongue battled mine as we fought for dominance and soon he won. He moaned a brought me closer as I held onto the waistband, feeling the dipping V with my trailing finger tips. He ran his hands up my sides and then over my breasts and then started to tease and knead them, even through the fabric.

I could feel myself growing weaker under his touch and then felt his hands leave my breasts and trailed down, falling to my arse and squeezing it. I arched my back from the action and heard Fred moan as I pressed myself to him. I was this, I was loving that we were growing more confident and doing something more each time we made out. We broke away and Fred pushed me to the wall, which wasn't very far away. He started kissing my neck as he pressed against me hard, making me feel his manhood pressed firmly against me. I tried hard not to moan and felt Fred grind against me. He pulled away from my neck and looked down, moaning as he watched as he grinded against me. "Fred." I begged quietly. He kissed me and quickly broke away as we heard a knock on the door.

"Scy? Is Fred in there? Are you too clothed?" Krista asked. We chuckled and Fred kissed me quickly, then opened the door and walked to his room to get ready. Krista sent me a smirk and I blushed and started getting ready. "So...how was he?" I scoffed and replied, "I'm not talking." Krista simply laughed and then we dropped it as we got ready.

* * *

Day passed by as usual...nothing to do. I had finished all of my homework that was set over the holidays. I had nearly finished all my sketch pad paper, with about ten or so pages left. I had taken loads of pictures either of the house, me on my own or with friends, simply out of boredom. I was now sitting on the dining room table with Krista next to me. My I-Pod was near us, playing Starman by David Bowie. "I'm...so...bored!" I exclaimed at the end. Krista huffed in agreement and then Ginny bounded in. "What's up Gin?" I asked as I looked at her. "Harry's here." She said simply then rushed off again. Krista and I looked at each other and we made our way to the foyer, after I turned my I-Pod off and pocketed it. We walked into the foyer and indeed saw the Chosen One. I walked towards him and when he saw me, he smiled and let me hug him. "Aw mate, how was the muggles?" I asked. He gave me a look which told me the usual, treating him like he was a freak. "Got a howler as well, telling me I was expelled from Hogwarts." He replied.

I looked at him, surprised. "What? Why?" He sighed as we headed to the kitchen. "Because two dementors same at my cousin and I, started giving us their Kiss. I was able to stop them but got expelled for it." I huffed in annoyance and sat in a chair. I watched as everybody entered the kitchen and greeted Harry. "So what is the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked. I grabbed an apple as Moody quickly explained what is was and that Dumbledore founded it. Sirius then took over the explaining as he said, "It at the moment, consists of Me, Moody, Snape, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Kester and a few others. We are-" He was cut of as my brother exclaimed, "What? Why am I a part of it?"

"Because your the oldest out of the Gryffindor family. Because there is only you and Scylla, you must be a part of it to ensure safety for you two." Sirius replied. "I can't. I'm not good at those types of serious things. I nominate Scylla to represent the Gryffindor family. She understands the situations and rules and words of Orders and meetings." I choked on my apple at my brothers announcement. Fred patted my back as he took the apple core and placed it on the table. People started to argue but stopped as a smooth, monotone voice spoke loudly. "I think that Miss Gryffindor will be perfect for the role. She is smart and I'm sure that Albus himself would be okay with it." Molly stood in front of me as she pleaded, "She's underage. She still has to finish her last year. She won't be safe."

"Then we'll let the girl decide for herself." Snape said simply and everyone stares went from him to me. I was silent till Sirius sat opposite me and softly advised, "You don't have to. But someone from the Gryffindor family has to represent to ensure safety and that we know that you two will be on our side against Voldemort. Since Kester feels that he can't rise to the position, he has a strong belief that you can. But like I said, you don't-" I cut him off as I held up my hand. I lowered it and said, "I'll do it. For our safety and that us two, will always be on your side to fight against Voldemort." Sirius smiled and Molly whimpered, but said no more.

"Then its time for a first proper meeting. Everyone who isn't in the Order, leave." Moody commanded. Everyone started to drift away and Fred smiled slightly, which I returned. He squeezed my hand and left, to look back at me as I waved and Snape shut the door, the first meeting starting.

* * *

An hour and a half later, it was over. We talked of how the Ministry are now desperate to ensure every wizard that Voldemort has not returned and that Harry and Dumbledore is craving attention. People were starting to believe it and we had to let them know that they had to believe us. We tried the proof of Cedric but people thought it was simply something in the maze that lost control and ended up killing him. Snape opened the door and made a beeline to the front door, not talking to anyone as he simply left.

Molly stood in the door way as she shouted, "Dinner!" Fred and George suddenly aspirated on either side of her, causing her to jump and curse. They simply chuckled and ran away, making me smirk at them. I saw something on the floor and walked over to it, picking it up to see it was an extendable ear. I scoffed at their idea and held it up behind Molly, showing the twins as they smiled and shrugged in fake innocence. I simply smiled and slipped the ear into my pocket, sitting next to Fred who wrapped his arm around me. Krista sat next to George, who blushed slightly and I looked at him, who sighed and then started a convocation with the American girl.

Molly place all of the food down and we started to eat. During the meal Harry told us he had a hearing tomorrow and Arthur said he would accompany him to the Ministry building which was underground in London. Everyone went slowly silent as we wondered how the hearing would turn out tomorrow and if Harry was feeling nervous.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to Arthur and Harry already gone. I spent the morning with Krista, Hermione and Ginny as Krista and I did the other two nails, making them look neat and artistic. We had lunch but no body ate a lot, feeling nervous for Harry and the out come. Afterwards I was given raw meat from Molly and told to feed the Buckbeak. Confused, I went to the last room and indeed saw Buckbeak, the same Hippogriff from my first lesson at Hogwarts. Buckbeak seemed to remember me, as he bowed which I returned and threw the meat. He easily caught it and munched happily as I walked forward and stroked his neck. I heard the door open and looked to see Fred.

He walked towards me and I took the ear out. "I think this belongs to you." He chuckled and was about to take it when Buckbeak grabbed it and that to was munched on. We laughed and left the room, me shutting the door. We were the only ones on this corridor as everyone was either in their rooms or in the kitchen. We looked at each other and Fred then grabbed me. "Do you...know...how...hot you...are...right now?" Fred asked in between kisses on my neck. I chuckled and replied, "You feel so good." He growled and his hands went under my shirt. I tried not to moan as his hands found my breasts and again, started to assault them. I decided to get my own back as I started rubbing his manhood, making Fred growl and push me against the wall. His hand was on the edge of my jeans and was about to undo them when we heard talking in the foyer.

Sighing, we entwined our hands and made our way down stairs. When we reached the hall, Arthur saw us and exclaimed happily, "He was cleared! Cleared of all charges! Hah! He's allowed back to Hogwarts!" We smiled and patted Harry on the back, over joyed of the outcome we were all hoping for. "How did it go? I want every detail." I ordered and we all went into the kitchen. Harry told us how he was only allowed into the hearing and Arthur had to wait outside. But Dumbledore appeared and said how he had a habit of arriving three hours early. Harry was then asked questions of how he was trying to defend him and his cousin from the dementors Kiss.

Dumbledore then called a witness called Mrs Figg, an old woman but saw everything and even helped Harry carry his cousin home. I took the woman for a kind woman and that she would be nice to meet and get to know. We found out why she could see the Dementors from Arthur, saying that she wasn't a Muggle but a squib. A vote was carried out before Harry, yay to clear all charges or nay to carry on the charges. The yay's won and Harry is allowed back to school. Which, all in all, was a very happy way to end the holidays.


	24. Chapter 24

**Review Replies:**

**SparrowLillies - No problem and its good to be a nerd, I'm called that as well, but I'm proud to be one :)**

**EssenceOfADragonSoul - Hehe I'm sorry :3 There's gonna be more interruptions though so future sorry :3**

* * *

**24. The End Of Holidays**

After Harry's hearing, the rest of the holidays seemed to blur past and the next thing we knew, it was time to go to Diagon Alley to collect school supplies. Us students, Molly, Arthur and Kester were all using floo powder to the wizard street. When we arrived, Fred and George made a beeline to Mr Zonko's shop. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to Honeydukes to stock up on sweets. So Ginny, Krista and I headed to the bookshop for school text books while the three adults went into the Three Broomsticks, so we would all meet up there. Ginny went to get her fourth year books and Krista and I looked at the Fifth year books.

"What ones do we need?" Krista asked. I looked at the slip of paper in my hands as it read out,

_The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_

We looked at the shelves and after a few moments we found the books and brought them. We then went into Potage's Cauldron Shop. I had to get a new brass cauldron as one time in potions, I was paired up with a reckless Ravenclaw girl, who put to much of wolfsbane into the potion and ended up with a exploded cauldron and an angry, messy me. Thankfully I wasn't blamed but the girl lost house points and ended up with detention. After I got a new cauldron, I put my books in it. We then went into the Three Broomsticks and found the adults, but with Ginny and the Golden Trio. Us two sat down and ordered two Butterbeers.

After five minutes we heard the door open to reveal George and only him. He waved his hand at the bartender who nodded and when he sat down next to Krista, I asked him, "Where's Fred?" George looked over and replied, "Don't know. He told me that he had to get something important and told me to go here and that he'll catch up." I nodded my thanks and when he started a convocation with Krista, I wondered what Fred was up to. I didn't have to wait long as after ten or so minutes, he finally entered. "Hey." I said to him as he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me, "What was the special errand?" Fred kissed the side of my head and replied, "Oh, something for Charlie. Sent me last night to get some things." I nodded in reply, strange feeling that Charlie sent no owl at all.

* * *

The next day we headed to King's Cross. This time Moody, Tonks and Sirius in his animagus form, a black dog. When we reached the platform, I hugged Tonks, Moody gave me a pat and hugged Sirius who licked my cheek. I giggled and stepped on the train, walking into the compartment that The Twins and Krista had already got. The train took off and we settled down and waited as the long journey started out.

An hour in and I headed to the bathroom to get ready in my uniform. Once I had changed, I opened to door to bump into someone. "Crap! Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." I stated. The boy chuckled and gave me my clothes. "Its cool. Have you been here from first year?" I shook my head, "Nope. Started last year. This technically is my second year." The boy smiled and then held out his hand, "I'm Dorian. Dorian Dragonwood." I smiled and moved my clothes in one arm to shake his hand. "Scylla. Scylla Gryffindor." Dorian's eyes grew wide. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Found out last year. The whole school knows." I replied, starting to walk to my compartment. Dorian walked beside me and said, "Oh yeah. Heard all the talking, but I never knew it was you." I chuckled and asked, "So...what house are you in?" He showed me his badge, decorated in black, silver and blue. "Good ol' Ravenclaw. Don't have to tell me what house your in Miss Gryffindor." I chuckled and shook my head. "What traits do you have then, to be in Ravenclaw?" I pondered. "I'm full of wisdom. I'm wise in my young years. But I'm also very talented in Potions and Dark Arts." He answered. I nodded and soon found out I had reached my compartment.

"So...I know I have literally just met you, but, can I take you to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Dorian asked. "I would, but, I have to tell you know, I have a boyfriend." Dorian sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Damn it. Oh well, worth a shot. He's a lucky man...but, if it doesn't work out, the invite will always be open." I simply nodded and said goodbye and Dorian walked away. I watched him go and then walked into the compartment, sitting next to Fred and tried to forget the invite for the rest of the journey.

The train finally came to a stop and all the students disembarked. First Years followed Hagrid to the boats as the rest of the years walked to the castle. I grabbed my trunk and owl cage and said to Krista next to me, "Well, new year, new drama." She chuckled and we walked to the school, wondering what this year will be full of.

* * *

**;)**

**What was the special errand Fred got? Why won't he tell Scylla?**

**Dorian? What will happen there then?**

**Review on that please, I would love a good couple of guesses. But till I get some...till the next time lovelies!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Review Reply To...**

**SparrowLillies - Your on the right path about the present...I will give you that. Also yes you are correct on the Dorian bit, it was such a good idea I had to use it, hope you don't mind! :) If you have more ideas...PM me them, don't want to spoil the others ;)**

**EssenceOfADragonSoul - Nope not that...wouldn't make my character act so low haha, but they will soon...very soon (as in this chapter because I'm feeling in a bad mood and want to treat you all and myself) ;)**

**That's right folks, there is a...MAJOR FREAKING LEMON! ITS HUGE! ITS LEMONY! ITS VERY VERY DETAILED! So, if your underage, I'm sorry if you want to read this chapter and be scarred, but I have warned you. I put it in caps lock, its the best I can do for it to be noticed. :)**

* * *

**25. The Lady In Pink**

When we reached The Great Hall, after dropping our possessions off at the gate, Krista went to her table as I made my way to mine. I saw Dorian who smiled and I waved, remembering the moment on the train and tried so hard to forget. I found a place to sit, which was next to Fred as he had saved me it. I smiled my thanks and he simply grinned. After a couple of moments, the First Years arrived and all walked down the main gap to stand and gawp at. I looked from them, knowing it will take forever, to look at Fred who was whispering with George. I smirked and moved my hand which was under the table to grasp his leg.

He stiffed as George spoke but he didn't notice. Fred quickly sent me a glare but I smiled and inched my hand up a bit more, hearing Fred try to control his breathing. I finally reached my goal as I rubbed his manhood, making him squirm to get comfortable. He let out a quiet noise and George looked at him, whispering, "Freddie, you okay? Your sweating." Fred waved his concern away and whispered back, "Fine. Just, feel a bit hot." George simply shrugged and I tried hard not to laugh. George started to whisper to Lee and Fred quickly turned to me and whispered, "You bet finish this tonight." I smirked and whispered back, "Tell me when and where, then I will." He nodded with a smirk and I stopped as the last of the First Years were finally sorted.

Dumbledore stood up and did his usual routine, making his way to the golden podium with a soaring eagle on it. He then addressed us all he spoke out loud, "Welcome students to a new year at Hogwarts. Now we have a new teacher for Defence Against The Dark Arts, please welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge." The woman in a shocking pink outfit let out a little giggle and was stared at by Snape. I looked at Fred and he too had the same look of, _seriously? _I saw Harry whispering to Ron and Hermione and took a note to ask him later of what the urgent whispering was about.

Dumbledore then carried on with his speech, "I would also luck to wish you, the best of luck. Now we also-" He was cut off as the woman is pink let out a small cough. We all watched, dumbfounded, as she interrupted the headmaster of this school as she stood and made her way to stand beside him. "Thank you headmaster for those kind choice of words." She started speaking, her voice sounding like nails running down a blackboard. Dumbledore took a step back and let the Annoying Woman continue. "And how lovely to see your bright, happy faces, smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be, very good friends."

"That's likely." The twins said in unison. I let out a scoff and Fred placed his hand on my knee, knowing my temper. She looked round then continued to screech out, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although, each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," She nodded at Dumbledore who returned the gesture. "Progress, for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve, what must be preserved. Perfect, what can be perfected and prune practices, that ought to be prohibited." She let out a little giggle at the end.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, that was really most illuminating." Dumbledore complimented. Walking Pink Disaster nodded her head and returned to her seat. Dumbledore began the feast and I joked around, trying to imitate her voice. "Ought to be prohibited." I let out a giggle and Fred, George, Ginny, Seamus and Neville all laughed as I rolled my eyes and tucked in.

* * *

Later that night, after the feast had finally finished and each houses went to their common rooms, I entered the room with Ginny, with the twins behind us. I plopped onto the sofa, opposite the fireplace, a fire confidently blazing, as I moaned, "She's crazy. Nuts. Lost a few marbles." I groaned and Fred sat of the back of the sofa, rubbing my shoulders and releasing the tension and knots. "I agree with you there. This year hasn't even started yet and already it 's going down hill." Ginny inputted. "I would rather be facing Voldemort." I mumbled. Everyone nodded. What would be better, facing Voldemort or sitting in a room alone with her. "Anyway, better head to bed, tired from the journey and food." Ginny said and let out a yawn, stumbling up the stairs to the girls dormitory. George did the same but to the boys and then there was two.

"So...thought of a place yet?" I teased and Fred sat beside me, putting his hand very high on my thigh and rubbing and squeezing it. "I was thinking...up at the top of the clock tower. No teacher guards there as they think that its too loud for any student." I smiled and Fred my hand, "When can we go?" Fred chuckled as he put me on his lap. "Eager are we?" I chuckled and rubbed his chest. "Fred, do you what tomorrow is?" Fred nodded with a smile and then paused, to shake his head with a questioning look. I sighed as it was normal for boys to forget. "Its our anniversary. This tomorrow we would have been together for a year." Fred smiled and then let me of his lap and then stood up, "Then lets go celebrate." He whispered and I chuckled as he led me to the place.

It didn't take long, as it was only a couple of corridors away from Gryffindor common room. We walked into the ground entrance of the clock tower and I took in the surroundings as Fred locked the door. He grabbed my hand and then lead me up to the top of the tower, for me to see a beautiful view and a huge pendulum swinging back and forth, making me wonder of the force it must take for it to do that. Fred stood behind me and put his hands on my waist and started to kiss and suck at my neck. I sighed and leaned into him, giving him more access to explore my neck. He went back up and sucked my earlobe, to then whisper in it, "Your so beautiful. I love you so much."

I turned round and kissed Fred hard on the lips, to break away and whisper back, "I love you too." He sighed and took my lips again, putting his tongue into my mouth and kissing me hard as our tongues danced. Fred pulled away and took my top of me, looking at me. I sighed as he then slowly took off my bra, still watching as he dropped it to the floor and rubbed my hardening breasts. "Your perfect." He whispered and then leaned down, taking one in his mouth and the other to be kneaded with his hand. I groaned as he switched and did the same again. After a few moments he pulled away and helped me as I took of his shirt and started to moan as I kissed all over his chest, also biting his nipples.

I pulled back as my hands sat on his belt. He nodded and I took it off, letting it go onto the floor and I then undid his zipper. He stepped back to take them off and then his boxers. I looked at his and then realised, he was naked. Fully. For me. I felt the heat growing in my lower stomach and Fred stepped closer. I took his manhood and rubbed it, earning growls, sighs and moans. I then went onto my knees and licked the tip of it, take the pre-cum that was dribbling out. I took him then in my mouth, starting slow and building up the pace. I pulled away before he reached his peak. I then stepped away and took off my skirt and knickers. Fred advanced to me and I took a step back, hitting the wall gently with my bare back.

Fred stood close to me and the trailed his right hand from my neck over my breast, down my stomach, to reach my heat. He cupped it and leaned in, kissing my neck gently as he slipped a finger in and started to pump. I groaned and leaned into him as he slipped another finger in and started to pump faster. I could feel myself getting closer to my release but Fred pulled his fingers out before it happened and sucked on them. He then stood close and whispered, "You sure?" I nodded and he then slowly put his manhood in me, slowly putting it fully as I clutched him, feeling both pain and pleasure. After a few moments, the pain subsided and I pushed towards him, giving the sign that Fred could move.

He responded and then pulled out and went back in, starting slow and ever so slowly, building up the pace. Fred grabbed one of my breasts and sucked on it as he went faster. I moaned and could feel myself building. "Fred." I moaned out, "I'm nearly there." His lips found mine and kissed me hard, then pull away slightly to whisper, "Then do it. Finish before me, come all over me." I moaned and shut my eyes and Fred clutched my sides with his hands and went fast, to then here me give out a strangled moan as I released. Fred kept going and then after a few moments, he too let out his release. He stayed where we were, silent apart from our deep breathing. Fred kissed me and then slipped out, grabbing his wand that was near by and waved it, our clothes back on our bodies, with no wrinkles and our hair and flustered faces neat and tidy.

"Happy anniversary hun." He whispered. I smiled and hugged Fred who clutched me tight, "Happy anniversary." I whispered back. Fred kissed the top of my head and then detached, to take my hand and guided us out of the tower and back to the common room, entering and kissing me deeply one last time, to then separate ways, heading to our beds with smiles on our faces.

* * *

**...wow...what a heated moment. Talk about sexual frustration huh? Haha any who, hoped you enjoyed that, sorry if it was crap, I'm a teenager, I got all that from other M rated stories and what I already know. But, I hope you like it, no flames though.**

**More drama in the future chapters! Can't wait huh? Also go me, two chapters in one day, hope it makes you all happy bunnies :D**

**Till the next chapter!**

**:***


	26. Chapter 26

**So...only one review, quite upset about that :/ Have I done something wrong?!**

**Any who, review reply to SparrowLillies - *helps fan* haha hope your okay there. Also hoped you liked it though :)**

* * *

**26. The Big Blow Up**

A couple of days after what happened at the Clock Tower, Fred and I were closer, but I guess not stronger. On Wednesday, George, Fred, Krista and I walked into the Defence Of The Darks classroom, taking the remaining seats. Krista sat next to Angelina, Fred and George sat next to each other, leaving me to find my own seat. I sighed as I looked round but saw a spare seat near the others. Someone else was in the other, so when I reached them, I asked, "Hey, is this seat taken?" The person turned round and I smiled as it was Dorian. "Scy! Hey yeah of course." He moved his books and I thanked him, sliding into the seat.

"I never knew you were in this class." I stated. Dorian shrugged and replied, "Yeah, I'm a quiet person. I'm friends with those Ravenclaw nerds here." He motioned to the two tables, one beside us and the on in front. The four people smiled and waved as Dorian introduced them to me, "The girl with the black hair and pale skin, Onyx Fontana. The girl beside her with the light red dreadlocks is Melissa Lace. The boy in front of them with the glasses, Alec Hale. Lastly, the boy with brown hair Connor Dale. Guys, this is Scylla Gryffindor." The girl with the dreadlocks, Melissa, widened her eyes and exclaimed, "Your the famous Gryffindor!"

I chuckled and replied, "Yeah, was told that by Dorian."

"Did he ask you out also?" Onyx questioned with a smirk, then dodged the paper ball that Dorian threw at her. "Yeah, but I have a boyfriend." I replied. Onyx nodded and asked, "Who?" I pointed at the Twins and replied, "Fred Weasley." They nodded but Connor commented, "He don't look happy." I frowned and then looked at him, who was glaring at my direction and quickly turned to George to whisper something. I didn't have time to find out as Professor Pink walked out of her office. "Welcome to your first lesson with me. Now, when one of these books reach you, turn to page 243. She said as she waved her wand, making the pile of books float and stop at each table to put books on our desks.

"Todays first lesson is who to wear a bad shade of pink." I whispered to Dorian, who chuckled. Professor Pink caught me as she asked in her high pitch voice, "Care to share Miss...Gryffindor?" I shook my head and replied, "No, just reading the book." I easily replied back with a lie. She tutted and shot back, "I didn't say to read anything yet. Detention with me at lunch." I held back my sigh as I stiffly nodded, knowing I wasn't going to enjoy the lessons - at all.

* * *

An hour later and the lesson was finally over. I waved goodbye to the group of Ravenclaws I had just became friends with and met up with Krista and The Twins. "Who were they?" Krista asked. "Dorian, the one I was sitting next to, I met him on the train. The other four he just introduced me to." Krista nodded and replied, "They look like nice people." I chuckled and said, "They are. Not rude, their kind of people that everyone should have as friends." Krista laughed.

"You and Dorian looked a bit to nice." Fred mumbled. I looked at him and stopped walking. "What?" George gulped and quickly said, "Well, we should get to class Krista, c'mon." The American girl nodded and both quickly left. Fred put his hands in his pockets and said, "You two looked a bit close." I scoffed and replied, "He's just a friend. Why are you being like this? Or have you forgotten all about the other night. I thought we trusted each other, I wouldn't go around with someone behind your back. But I see just how much you trust me." I snapped at him and walked away, leaving him far behind and ignoring his cries of calling my name.

Later that day, it soon came round to lunch and I walked to Professor Pink's office, knocking on a door and waiting. After a few minutes, I heard a faint "Come in" So I obeyed and opened the door, my eyes landing on the pink walls. Hanging on the pink walls, was little plates with moving cats that mowed quietly. "Take a seat." She said, motioning to a chair behind a school desk. I sat down and Professor Pink put some pieces of paper on my desk. "You will write 100 lines, saying, 'I will listen to orders'." I nodded and as I was about to grab my quill, when she stopped me, "No. I want you to use this special quill of mine."

She handed me a red quill and I saw what it was, a blood quill. I picked it up and started to write, soon after feeling a shooting pain in my left hand. I looked at it and saw the scar reading, 'I will listen to orders' coming up, looking red and bloody from the pain. Professor Pink noticed I had stopped and asked, "Everything okay?" I nodded and quickly continued to write, trying hard not to wince or show pain.

* * *

After the detention was over, I walked out of the classroom and gasped as I finally left the power of the pain. I walked to the common room, putting my bag in my room and as I headed down the stairs, I saw Fred come out of the boys section. "Scy, I'm sorry for earlier. I was stupid." I let him hug me and I returned the gesture, "Its okay. I would do the same." Fred smirked and then frowned as he saw my hand. "What happened?" I quickly whipped my hand back and replied, "Its nothing, just the punishment from Professor Umbridge." He sighed and looked at it. "You should tell Dumbledore. No student should be allowed to have this happened to them." I nodded in agreement and replied, "I know, but she's a part of the Ministry Of Magic, it would be pointless."

Fred sighed, knowing that it was true. "How do you feel about...swapping seats with Angelina?" He asked. I gave him a glare and ripped my injured hand from his grasp. "Seriously? I thought you said you were sorry, or do you still not have trust in me?"

"I do have trust in you! But I don't like the guy!"

"That's not your problem! I choose who I can be friends with, not my over protective boyfriend!"

"He asked you out! Who says that it won't happen again?"

"You know what?" I asked rhetorically, "I don't need this. We need a break from each other." Fred's angry look turned into a sad on, breaking my heart. "Scy..." He mumbled, trying to take my hands. I simply held them up and tried not to cry, "No. Just, don't." I choked out and then walked out the common room. I walked to the Great Hall and saw Ginny and Krista talking, who then saw me and smiled and waved but frowned as I let out a tear and sob. They ran to me and sat me down, demanding what happened and I explained everything. When I finished explaining, I looked at my hands and whispered out, "Did I do the right thing?"

Krista rubbed my back as she replied, "Yes. He should trust you and believe you. He can't choose your friends, that's wrong." I choked when I saw him walk in and asked, "Then why does it hurt so much?" Ginny sighed as I put my head in my hands, wondering if what I did was right.


	27. Chapter 27

**Review Replies...I got more reviews! So happy about that! :)**

**SparrowLillies - Glad you agree with Scylla, Fred was acting overprotective. **

**AsMadAsMurdock - Haha knew you would understand but I know, I'm always being called a monster. **

**EssenceOfADragonSoul - I knooooooooow heeeeeee's stuuuuuuuuuppppppiddddddd. **

**On with the next chapter!**

* * *

**27. The Secret Meeting**

It took five hours for the news of Fred and I to cover the whole school. That was twice as fast as wildfire. I kept my secrets to myself, staying mostly quiet. Krista stayed by my side most of the time, Ginny would do the same when lessons weren't going on. People would come up to me and say they felt sympathy and take my side. I would smile and thank them but in all honesty,

I don't want people to take my side.

Things had also changed dramatically for Hogwarts as well. Harry got a detention and had the same punishment as me, but with the words 'I will not tell lies. Professor Pink had decided to check every teacher as they taught a lesson. She then tried to fire Professor Trelawney, making me feel sorry for the poor woman until Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore saved her from the Pink Disaster. Dumbledore soon disappeared a few days as the Ministry of Magic tried to take him to Azkaban. But this made Professor Pink headmistress. She then started making strict bans, rules and regulations about what students could and couldn't do. This finally broke the hatred to some woman so Harry called a meeting at a run down pub called the Hog's Head, which was where I am now.

The room was filled with students already, waiting for Harry to enter. The room consisted of me, Krista, George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Cho, Neville, a blonde hair girl I was introduced to called Luna and a few other people. After a few minutes of silence, the door opened to reveal Harry. He looked at all of our faces as he sat down. Hermione stood up as he did that and then said, "Um...hello. You all know why we're here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher. One who has a real practice at defending against the dark arts."

"Why?" A random kid asked.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who is back you Clotpot." Ron sneered. "So he says." The kid retorted, pointing his head in Harry's direction. "So Dumbledore says." Hermione argued. "So he says. So Dumbledore says. But where's the proof? Harry can tell us about Cedric's death." Another kid spoke up. Krista stiffened at the name and I put a hand on her arm, comforting her. I stayed looking at Harry as he stood up and spoke for the first time, "Look, I'm not going to talk about that day." He nodded slightly to Krista, then carried on, "If that's the only reason why you're here then you might as well leave." Harry then spoke quietly to Hermione who just argued quietly back and grabbed his arm, trying to stay in the room.

"Is it true that you can produce a patronus?" Luna asked out loud, silencing the two. Some people gasped in amazement and looked to him to see if it was true. "Yes. It is true. I've seen it." Hermione answered for him. "Blimey Harry, really? I didn't know you could do that." Dean asked in awe. "He also killed the Basilisk with the Gryffindor sword." Neville nervously boasted. "Its true." Someone agreed at the back. "He also fought of a hundred dementors at once." Ron included. "Look," Harry spoke out, "It all sounds great when you say it like that. But in truth, half of that time I didn't know what I was doing or I had help somehow." Harry sighed and sat down.

After a few moments, the kid who first disbelieved it all said slowly, "Is he really back?" Harry slowly looked up from staring at the grey, dirty floor and nodded. I sighed and stood up, all eyes on me. "Well, where do I sign up?" I asked, earning a smile from the trio.

* * *

After everyone in the room has lined up and signed a piece of paper, we all headed back to Hogwarts to find a secret room to train. The large group we called ourselves as Dumbledore's Army split up to look round. Harry, Hermione, Ron, The Twins and I were on the second floor looking round when Neville ran towards us. "Neville, you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and gasped out, "I think I found...a secret room." He took of in the direction he just came in and we followed to the fourth floor. We walked along a long corridor and stopped opposite a blank wall. "A...wall?" Ron said. Hermione shushed him and Neville smiled as silver sparkling double doors formed right in front of us.

Once they finished forming, we all walked in to a large space, the room silver with mirrors, making the room look bigger than it actually was. "The room of requirement." I whispered in awe. "The room of what?" George questioned. Hermione sighed and spoke, "The secret room. You think of the place you need three times and it will appear before you." Harry nodded with a small smile and commented, "This is it. This is the place where we will practise." We all nodded and then walked out.

We found the other half of the group and explained quietly in the back of the library where we found the perfect place. We all agreed that we will start practising tomorrow afternoon. We were going to continue whispering about what we would do for our first lesson but I saw Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, so I tapped Hermione and we all disbanded, making sure that Dumbledore's Army would stay a secret.

* * *

The next day, we all quickly walked into the Room of Requirement and stood as a group, opposite Harry as he spoke after everyone had turned up. "Alright. The first lesson you'll all be learning today is duelling. Now, it will be important for the future if you ever come across a follower of Voldemort. You have to be quick, swift, and fast. If you don't do at least two of those things, your better chance is to then run. Right, two lines facing each other and leave quite a big gap. First pair to duel will be Scylla and...Fred." Krista looked at me and I shook my head taking my wand from my ankle boot and standing in front of the fire.

The lines formed of watching students as Fred stood near me. I looked at my wand and then at Harry as he spoke, "Ready?" I slowly nodded. He then nodded at us and stepped back. Fred opened his mouth, but I was quicker as I flicked my wand and shouted out, "Expelliarmus!" Fred's wand flew out of his grip and he looked from it back to me. I was going to finish the duel, but I put my wand down to my side and shouted, "Accio wand!" Fred's wand flew to my outstretched hand and I then turned to Harry, "I won."

The girls came up to me and crowded me. "Why didn't you use stupefy?" Ginny asked me. "Because as much I'm still angry at him, I miss him and love him, and that made me unable to harm him." She nodded and I looked at Fred's wand, walking out of the crowd and heading to the crowd of boys. They saw me approaching and parted, revealing Fred. I walked up to him and held out his wand, not being able to look at him. I swallowed my sob and looked at Harry. "Can I leave for a bit?" He nodded and I turned on my heel and walked out of the Room of Requirement.

I leaned against the wall and let out my holding breath. "You okay? Heard about you and Fred." I looked up to see Dorian. "Yeah. Also, I don't want to go a date. I may have dumped him, but I still love him and just waiting for the anger to fade." He nodded and leaned against the wall next to me. "I know. To be honest. I like Melissa anyway. But let me take you out next weekend. Not as a date, but to try and cheer you up." Dorian asked. I was silent but then finally nodded, "Okay. The Three Broomsticks." Dorian nodded and then walked away. I watched him leave and sighed, standing up straight and walking back into the Room of Requirement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Reviewssssssssss:**

**EssenceOfADragonSoul - Haha I guess he's gonna get an earful from you and someone else in this chapter ;)**

**SparrowLillies - Oh yes, very soon hehe. Well your about to find out.**

* * *

**28. The Lie And Saviour**

The week slowly past and Saturday finally arrived. Winter was slowly building so I pulled on my pea coat jacket and a beanie. I walked into the common room and saw Krista. "Hey, what you doing here?" I asked her when she saw me. "George asked me on a date. I said yes but Fred is tagging along." I nodded and she spoke again, "Are you meeting up with Dorian?" I nodded and replied, "He's meeting me here and we're going to the Three Broomsticks. I don't wanna go, but I don't want to be rude." Krista nodded and heard someone tap on the painting door. At that moments the Twins also appeared. "Better get going. Have fun." I said to her with a smile. She nodded and I opened the door, to reveal Dorian.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked. I nodded and stepped out, leaving the painting open as the other trio was about to leave. We stayed silent as we walked down the stairs and out of the school, following dribs and drabs of other students making their way to Hogsmeade. "So, how are things between you and Melissa?" I asked, hoping they were getting together soon. Dorian coughed and dodged the question by asking, "How are you feeling?" I nodded and replied, "Bored, its no fun when I'm not talking to the group without any awkward atmosphere." He nodded and we walked into the Three Broomsticks.

We sat at a table in the corner and ordered two Butterbeers, which Dorian paid for both. I thanked him and took a sip, trying to wish the time would pass faster. "Where's your friends?" I asked him, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He swallowed and replied, "They are...somewhere. They not really talking to me at the moment." I looked at him, "Why?" He sighed, hint of frustration as he replied, "Reasons I don't want to talk about." I looked away from him, the convocation dropped as he was slowly changing before me. The wooden door flew open and Krista with the twins walked in, sitting at the stools.

I sighed and Dorian finished his drink then looked at me. "I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere more...quiet?" I clutched my drink and replied, "I haven't finished my Butterbeer." He sighed in small frustration again and said, "We can come back and get another one. Now, can we?" He motioned to the door and after a few seconds, I sighed in defeat and nodded, letting out a gasp as he lashed out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the pub.

We walked down the street, the cold air pinching at my face. "Dorian, let go of me, your hurting me." I exclaimed. He turned into a dark, dingy alley and then let me go. "What are you doing? Your acting so strange." I said to him, sounding more brave than I actually felt. He leaned against the wall and replied slowly, "They said I was stupid. That I should give you space, give you a chance to get over Fred, but you were taking so long!" I stared at him, keeping my distance as I questioned, "Who said?" He looked at me, "My so called 'friends'. Melissa, Onyx, Connor and Alec. They said there's plenty more girls in the school, that I was being a bit obsessive of you. But their wrong. I'm not obsessive, I can't help liking you."

"You don't like me! You don't know me! I said we could stay friends, I still love Fred, always have, always will. I can't go out with you and pretend to like you, that's wrong!" I shot back, stepping back from him approaching me, my back hitting the wall. Dorian stood close and brushed my hair behind my ear, "I can make you like me. I can make you forget about Fred and focus all on me." My eyes grew wide as he leaned down, "No-" I started to protest but was cut off as Dorian's lips crashed down on mine.

His lips felt desperate to try and make me get weak and press against him. But I wouldn't. I pushed at his firm, strong body to get him off me. His hands started to try and get my coat off and I screamed against his mouth, hoping this would end soon - somehow. My prayer seemed to be answered as Dorian's body was knocked off me. "You should treat ladies with more respect." The voice said sternly. I looked at the figure and choked on a sob when I saw it was Fred, looking angry. Dorian wiped his bloody lip as he laid on the floor, "Well isn't it the jealous ex? Trying to win her back by acting as the hero?"

"I don't need to act, or win her back. She said pretty loud and clear that she loved me, and I love her. So next time, listen and you won't end up on the floor bloody." Fred shot back. Dorian spat out some blood and slowly stood up, "Whatever." He muttered and stumbled out of the alley and away from us. Fred looked at me with soft eyes and caught me as my legs gave out, "Hey, never knew I was that good looking for girls to faint." I let out a laugh mixed with a sob and clutched to him. "You were right. He was different from when I first met him. He tried to kiss me and...oh Merlin, he was trying to take off my coat and Merlin knows what else." I cried. Fred held me and rubbed my back. "Shh, its not your fault, you didn't know. We were both stupid."

I looked at him as he put his hand on my cheek. "Is it true, what you said to him about still loving me?" I asked him as we walked slowly out of the alley, Fred's arm around my shoulder and the his other hand holding mine. He nodded and we sat down on a bench. "I was telling the truth. When you dumped me, I felt...sad. Lost. Heartbroken. George everyday kept telling me that I should have gone up to you, hugged you tight and whisper, 'I'm sorry'. I tried but always ending up failing. Then in the Room of Requirement, when you came up to me and gave me back my wand, I wanted to see your smile and give you a hug, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Scy-"

I silenced him by pressing my lips to his and this time, I put love into it which Fred returned. He held me close and when we broke apart, he whispered to me, "Please Scylla, will you go back out with me. I love you too much to let you go again." I nodded and let him hug me tight, finally feeling safe again. We stood from the bench and with our hands entwined, we went back to The Three Broomsticks to tell George and Krista we were back together again and this time, we won't going to break up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Review reply to only one as I want to update again, in the mood :)**

**SparrowLillies - It was wasn't it? Hope you liked it! But there will be an encounter in the future, just need to think when and where haha :)**

* * *

** 29. Secret Army Revealed**

The whole deal with Dorian and Fred spread throughout Hogwarts again and this time it took half the time. It was Thursday today and I bounded down the stairs into the common room happily, holding a stack of diagrams of prank inventions for the twins. I looked round to see Fred and George walking round the common room, holding boxes filled with different sweets, handing them out to a huge group of First Years to see if they would work or not. I walked up to Fred and handed him the papers, "Here's some ideas that I came up with while we were...apart." Fred smirked and took them, "Thanks. Oh, made a special sweet just for you to try if you want." He teased me by waving it around my face.

Me, knowing that I wouldn't decline, took it out of his hand and looked at it. The sweet was small and something that was meant to be sucked on, like a boil sweet. The red, orange and yellow colours blended together. "It feels warm." I commented and looked from the new invention to Fred's face, who simply smiled wider and waited for me to try it. I shrugged and popped the sweet into my mouth, sucking on it and feeling it grow smaller until it finally disappeared. "Tastes like strawberry, orange and yellow. Nice, but, what's the-" I stopped asking mid question as Fred took a few small steps back, still watching me. I felt my whole body heat up and looked at my hand to see it covered in a blazing fire, but not harming me.

Soon my whole body was enflamed as I stood there, supporting most of my weight on my right leg as I leaned and put my hand on my waist, looking as though I was posing. The First Years around us 'oh' and 'aw' as they stared at me. George came up to us and stood next to Fred, also having a happy smile on his face. "Brilliant, it works like a dream." I stuck up my fiery hand, to look as though I was asking a question, which I did, "Excuse me, but, how can I stop this?"

"Simple, all you have to do is click your fingers and it will extinguish. To bring it back, just do the same. It also works for twenty four hours and then stops." George advised and after ticking something on his clipboard, he walked away to a group of boiled children. "Can I touch people without harming them?" I asked curiously. Fred shrugged and watched me as I held out my hand, as if I wanted a high five. "Then lets try." I whispered. Fred put down some boxes and then took a step closer, bringing his hand up to be touching my engulfed hand, but he to was not being harmed. "Its beautiful. Your beautiful." He whispered. I chuckled and took my hand away and clicked, feeling the flames disappear. "Flattery will get you no where." I teased and then winked.

Fred chuckled and quickly pecked my cheek. At that moment, the portrait door opened and Krista stepped in. She looked at all the First Years to then me and prayed, "I'm hoping that the twins haven't made you try something." I tried to look innocent as I clicked my fingers, the flames returning. Krista sighed with a small smile. "I knew you wouldn't resist." I shrugged my shoulders and then clicked again, making the flames disappear. "Harry wants us. For the surprise birthday." Krista said. The twins and I understood what she meant so we put the inventions away and headed out of the common room.

* * *

We walked along the stairs and corridors. We reached the wall and as Krista thought of the room, I looked round and just in time saw Malfoy duck his head away from sight. "Malfoy's onto us." I whispered to Fred, who nodded and when the doors opened, we rushed inside. The doors shut and disappeared just in time. We walked in and joined the group to see Harry looking at all of us. "Alright. Today we'll be learning how to do a patronus. Now, to make a patronus, you need to think of a happy thought, something that you have felt nothing but pure joy and happiness. Once you have thought of something, you wave your wand and say, _expecto patronum. _Now, any questions?" We all shook our heads and Harry nodded with a small smile of pride, "Alright then. Spread out and begin!"

We covered the whole floor and various people were shouting out the spell. I watched as Luna produced a hare, bouncing in the air and then disappearing once it hit a window. Hermione finally managed one next as her one was a otter which swam around in the air, circling her. Harry came up to me as I leaned against the wall. "What's wrong Scy." I sighed and replied. "I can't think of a good memory. I haven't exactly had the best life." Harry nodded in understanding as he too didn't really have a happy life. "What about all the times with your brother?"

"They are good, filled with happiness. But their al the actions that Kester did to ensure we would stay alive." Harry nodded as he listened to me. Fred came up to me and I asked him, "What's your good memories?"

"All the times I caused chaos with Georgie and also some times with you." I chuckled and let Fred pull me away from the wall. He held my shoulders as he faced me in a clear direction as people were not in it. He then whispered into my ear. "Now. Your need to relax, breath calmly and let your shoulders relax. Your to tense at the moment." I looked at him and then sighed, turning my line of vision to the space ahead. I took a few deep breaths and let my shoulders drop, feeling the stress and tension leave already. "Alright. Good. Now, think of a good memory where you were happy and loved. One of the many things I think of us to is..." He dropped the level of whispering as he whispered of what happened at the Clock Tower.

I hid my smile and actually managed not to blush as he looked at me and smiled. "Got it in your mind?" I nodded and then felt his hands leave my shoulders as he took a step back. I took a deep breath and with the thought still in my head, clear as day, I said softly, "Expecto Patronum." I watched as a light, hazy blue and white light drift out of my wand and into the air. A form started to take shape as a strong, big lion was revealed and lout out a roar. It walked towards me and I held my hand out, feeling the light sift around my fingers as the animal disappeared.

People started to cheer as I looked at them, only just realising that they were there. I smiled and blushed, but the happiness soon ended as we heard a crash against the wall, where our entrance to the room was. We all stared as the room shook and soon the wall burst apart, leaving a gaping hole in it. We stared in horror as we saw Filch, Umbridge, Malfoy and some of his goons. But what made it worse was when they revealed a shaken and scared Cho.

* * *

We were all made to leave the Room of Requirement and were marched into the Great Hall. Single tables and chairs were placed in rows as the OWLS were starting soon. We were made to sit in the first couple of rows and I saw that all our tables had the same Blood Quill that I had to use for my last punishment. Paper floated onto our tables and Umbridge stood at the front, looking down at us all as she spoke in her high pitch voice. "I want you all to write a hundred lines. 'I will not disobey Headmistress' rules'." She nodded and then watched us as we began writing, all trying to ignore the pain.

A hundred lines later and we were finally allowed to leave. Fred held my throbbing hand, ignoring his as we saw Cho. We simply glared at her and walked past her, George and Krista behind us. We walked to the Gryffindor common room and sat in the empty room of the sofa and armchairs. We had dropped Krista off at her common room which left just us three. "You guys okay? You seem really quiet, it wasn't what just happened was it?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then back at me. George then spoke, "We need your creation of the big firework that you di back at your old school."

I gave them a confused look as I cautiously asked, "Yeah. Why what's going on." Fred then answered, "We're planning on leaving school early. We can't take this Umbridge anymore. We're sick of all the rules she's made via Ministry of Magic that we're going to skip our OWLs and build our joke shop. Harry gave us the money from the Triwizard Tournament so we are able to do it. We were trying to think of a big finale, our way of leaving." I stared at them and asked, "And leaving me here? With Umbridge?" They looked at each other and George nodded, standing up and walking away, leaving us two alone.

Fred sat from the armchair to next to me on the sofa taking my hands, "Scy, I don't want to leave you here alone, with Umbridge of all people. But we have to get out of here and I'm thinking of your grades and future. I don't want you ending up like me, no future, apart from a joke shop, no grades and nothing to make my parents proud." I sighed and looked at him. "Okay. I'll help. But don't forget me." I said sternly to him. He chuckled and kissed me, pulling away to reply. "I could never forget you. I love you too much to try." I chuckled and we looked to the portrait door, seeing it open and Professor McGonagall revealed herself.

"Weasley. Gryffindor. You have to come to Dumbledore's office. Harry was on his way here when he had a vision. It was your father Mr Weasley, Harry saw a vision of him being attacked." We stood up and walked out of the common room, waiting as George came as well. We all rushed to the office and walked in to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and Krista. The office door shut behind us and we used Floo Powder to get to the secret place for the Order, hoping that Arthur survived the attack.


	30. Chapter 30

**Review to only one person, again.**

**SparrowLillies - I'm loving you for all of these reviews you keep writing :) They make my day. Anyway, yeah, I didn't like it when Mr Weasley got attacked by Nagini, he's such a kind and gentle person who wonders about the Muggle world and their ways :/ Also, Hehehehehe...yeah, I have one idea, trying to quickly think of another, but it involves the 'errand' that Fred had to get ;) Just saying...**

* * *

**30. The Surprising Christmas**

We had left to Grimmauld Place a week before the Christmas holidays began, so we weren't in that much trouble. Well, I hoped so anyway. Fred and George were very certain of leaving early with a bang, but I wasn't going to throw the strop, Fred is also thinking of me and my future and I love him for considering it. It was two weeks till Christmas day, and I was actually prepared for it. I had brought everyone gifts and cards and some muggle and wizard crackers, the muggle crackers for Arthur to see what they were really like. Currently, Krista, Ginny, Tonks, Hermione and I were in the kitchen dancing around while listening to Christmas songs.

Ginny narrowly missed the giant Christmas tree as she was being chased by Hermione, clutching the homework that Hermione was doing before we entered to her chest. "Ginny Weasley give it back this instant!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny laughed her head off and passed Tonks, Krista and I as we were sitting on the long table. "So...how's you and Lupin?" I asked Tonks. She blushed as her hair started to tint red from pink. "Oh you know, we're good. He's sweet, kind and caring for you know, a werewolf." We chuckled and then she asked me, "So how's you and Fred?" I stopped laughing and then looked to Krista, "Hey! How's you and George?" I asked. She laughed and replied, "Oh no, not till you answer Tonks' question."

I sighed in defeat and replied, "We're good. He's acting more kind, trying to make sure we won't break up again. You know." They nodded and the doors opened to reveal Kester and Fred, the latter who was at that moment talking. "Thank you. I promise not to-Oh! Hey guys!" Us three, including the two girls who had stopped running, were all staring at them in confusion. "Hey. Promise not to what?" I asked curiously. Fred rubbed his neck and stammered a reply, "Oh! um...nothing, just about the dishes that would be needed doing tonight." He then quickly excused himself and walked out of the room.

"What did he promise?" I asked sternly to Kester. "Scy he just said, it was about the dishes?" I sighed in annoyance and sat there, staring at the floor. "One minute. I'm being ordered around. Next minute, I'm have promises and secrets kept from me. What next? I won't be allowed in some rooms?" I asked and then got of the table and tried to walk out of the room, but was stopped by my brother. "Scy, if he was trying to promise something to me that I didn't like, he would have walked in with a black eye. But since his eyes were fine, it meant the promise was a good thing. Please, don't let your fiery temper get to you." I sighed and looked at him. "Okay. Okay, I trust you two." He smiled and patted my shoulder, to turn around and walk out.

I put grabbed my I-pod and turned it from a Christmas song to a song to a song from Anastasia, the film, called Once Upon A December. "Oh I like this film!" Tonks exclaimed. We laughed at her childish out burst. I then put down my I-pod and held out my hand, which she took. We then twirled around the room as the song played. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Remus, who had appeared out of nowhere. We bowed to each other and I let him dance with Tonks. I saw Sirius and he smiled, taking my hand and then us two twirled around. This time, Sirius' shoulder was tapped and he turned around to see Fred. They bowed and Sirius stepped away to let us dance.

I saw some people watching us in the doorway as we danced to the song. "What's the promise?" I whispered to him. He chuckled and replied, "You love me don't you Scy?" I nodded, "You trust me?" Again, a nod. "Then wait till Christmas day." I chuckled as he simply smirked and when the song finished, we stopped dancing and turned to bow to the crowd of cheering and clapping people.

* * *

Days passed and there was only four days till Christmas. I waved my wand and watched as all of the presents I had brought for everyone, lifted from the floor and floated in mid-air. I walked down the stairs, the presents above me and when I entered the kitchen, I saw Molly hanging the last of the decorations. I waved my wand towards the huge Christmas tree and I watched as the presents floated gracefully to the tree and stacked themselves neatly under the tree. I smiled at the work and put my wand in my pocket. "Need help Molly?" I asked her. She looked at me with a smile and replied, "Oh no dear, I'm quite alright." I smiled and nodded at her comment and sat at the table, watching her as she stepped off the ladder.

"When is Arthur coming home?" I asked. Molly turned on the kettle and replied, "Early morning on Christmas Day. He will be happy with the muggle crackers you got." I smiled at her compliment and said back, "Oh, it was nothing. I just remembered how he said a couple of months ago of how he wanted to see what they were like against wizard crackers." Molly nodded at the memory with a smile.

She looked to the door and I did the same to see Snape walk in. "Hello Severus. What brings you here?" Molly asked kindly. "I'm only here to speak to Sirius quickly and then I'm on my way again." He replied in his monotone voice. I shot out of my seat and grabbed a muggle cracker then ran to stand in front of him and held it out to him. "Christmas cracker!" I sang happily. Snape sighed and replied, "I don't have time." He then tried to walk past me but I stood in his way. "Oh please. Its nearly Christmas, just one cracker." I pleaded. Snape then let out another sigh and grabbed the other end. We pulled at the same time and the cracker let out a bang.

Snape shook his head with a small smile. "A muggle one." He commented. I nodded happily and quickly pulled out the green paper hat, unfolding it and placing it on his head. He let out a huff and Molly started to laugh. A couple of moments later, everyone else appeared into the room to see what the noise was, "Hey. Why is mum-" Ron started to ask but stopped as they all saw Snape in the Christmas hat. They too started to laugh and Snape simply shook his head, the paper hat moving slightly at each shake. "Happy Near Christmas!" I exclaimed, getting a glare from the Head of Slytherin as I gave him a innocent smile.

* * *

Fours days had past and then arrived Christmas. Finally. I leapt out of bed and in my dark purple jogging bottoms, a grey long sleeved jumper and cream fluffy boots, I shook Krista awake. "Krista. Christmas day." I taunted the important day. Her eyes shot open and she put on her slippers. I grabbed the mistletoe from under my bed and ran to the twins door, banging on it. It soon opened to reveal a half asleep Fred and a snoring George in the background. "What the Merlin Scy?" He asked. "Happy Christmas!" I exclaimed and held the mistletoe out. Fred let out a small chuckle as he slowly smiled. He pulled me closer and then kissed me gently, pulling back to whisper, "Happy Christmas to you to love."

An hour later everyone was awake (sort of), showered, dressed and at the dining room table. Molly arrived last with a still smiling but injured Arthur as he was currently in a wheelchair. We were and standing and clapping as Molly waved us with a smile to stop. "Now everyone. Presents first, now sit down sit down." She ordered and we all obeyed. The presents were handed out and I was given from Molly and Arthur, three knitted beanies, each different colours. Ginny got me a new paint set. Ron, Harry and Hermione got me a brand new camera. From George was a new sketch pad and some sweets. Sirius got me a photo album. Tonks and Remus got me a charm bracelet with ten already clip on charms.

From Kester was a small box. I opened it to reveal one galleon. I held it up and asked him. "What's this?" He smiled and replied, "That is to represent that in your vault at Gringotts is a huge amount of money. I know that you want something fun and creative so look underneath the padding." I obeyed and saw a key. "That's a key to a little shop in Diagon Alley. At the moment, its abandoned. But all it needs is someone creativity and love to restore it." I looked from the to objects to my brother and smiled. I got out of my seat and went over to him and hugged him. He returned the hug and I pulled back to sit in my seat. "Your an idiot. Giving me all of your savings. But your an amazing idiot." I commented to him. Kester simply smiled and laughed, not really caring that I just insulted him a bit.

I looked a Fred and spoke, "Where's my gift." He stopped laughing at something Harry had said to frown and pale. He shot out of his seat and ran out of the room. "Well...I only asked. That was a bit over dramatic." I commented. Everyone laughed but stopped when Fred appeared in the doorway. He looked nervous as he looked to his mum, who was smiling widely. He then looked at Kester who held up his wine glass and nodded his head. I looked at them three in confusion as I asked, "Okay, what's going on?" Fred swallowed and stood in front of me. Everyone watched as Fred coughed slightly and then spoke. "I need to tell you something Scy. Something big. But first, I want you to open this." He handed me a small box, the fabric a dark but beautiful red colour.

I took the box and opened it, gasping as it revealed a beautiful ring. It was silver, the design on the ring made of Celtic knots and pattern. The stone was black and placed beautifully in the middle. "Scylla Marina Gryffindor, I love you. I knew there was something different about you the day I first met you. How you loved pulling pranks, stood up to Malfoy, was placed into Gryffindor. Your an amazing best friend, besides George," We heard a chuckle and guessed it came from the other twin, "But then, I had a crush on you. When you sang at the Yule Ball, I thought that you were the most beautiful person in the whole room. Ever. Then when we kissed and you accepted to be my girlfriend, I was on cloud nine.

"But when we broke up, my heart broke." I looked from the ring, which was still in the box to Fred, tears in my eyes. "I hated what I did. I knew I was wrong, but Merlin, was I glad I saved you that day and then gave me a second chance. Basically Scylla, I love you so much, to let you go again. I may sound selfish but I don't care, I want you, to be mine, forever. So bottom line, Scylla, will you marry me?" Fred looked at me. I looked him and swallowed my sob, quickly saying, "Yes." He broke into a huge smile and pulled me into a tight hug. Everybody else cheered as we kissed. We then pulled away and I let Fred take the ring back as he took it out of the box, taking my hand and slipping it onto my finger. A perfect fit. I laughed and let out a sob as Fred looked at it and then laughed with me, pulling me into a hug again, a perfect day.


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow...so many reviews o.O LOVE IT!**

**SparrowLillies - Haha oh my mushroom I'm guessing that you liked that chapter a lot then, hoped you liked Fred's mini speech :')**

**AsMadAsMurdock - Heh thank you so much, hoped you liked the engagement speech. Also, I will keep updating, as I always think 'No story should be left unfinished, otherwise what was the point in it to have been created?'**

**Fresh Breeze - Yay! Glad you have internet back Fresh! :D Also, what do you mean awkward and hectic? Confuzzled at that but here's another chapter anyway!**

**CassiXSesshie4Ever - Four words, Thank. You. So. Much. Glad you love it and I'm glad that you did and blushed, I tried to make it cute :3**

**EssenceOfADragonSoul - Haha yes there is! Hope that its a good thing :) and yes it is, I love that song and the film, I don't care that I like children's cartoon film and that I'm a teenager, I can live how I want to :)**

* * *

**31. The Leaving Finale**

Christmas holidays were over and we had to go back to school. Usually, I would be over the moon with the fact that we were going back, but with Dumbledore gone after Dumbledore's Army was found out and Umbridge now in charge, I would rather be tormented by Sirius, Lupin and Moody when they are bored. We were currently on the train and I stared at the ring. "What can I do? I can't go round with this on my finger, everyone would stare and whisper. Then Umbridge might take it and ban engagements." I moaned, not wanting to put the ring in my pocket, where it would easily slip out.

Krista clicked her fingers and took of her chain and handed it to me. "Don't you need this?" I asked her. Shaking her head, she replied, "Nah, I always had that around my neck just in case I had to put something on it." I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, "Your brilliant." I complimented. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She started to talk to George and Fred watched me as I slipped the ring onto it, "Here, let me." He said softly, his hands held out. I handed him the necklace and he slipped the chain and ring around my neck and clipped the two ends together. "I wish you could wear it on your finger, where its meant to belong." He whispered.

I turned round to face him while still sitting and took his hands, replying, "Fred. I would give anything to wear the ring during school time. If Dumbledore was around, I would be allowed and no questions would have to be asked. But with Umbridge here, I can't take that chance. I want it on me, not taken by her." Fred nodded in understanding and we all stood up as the train came to a stop, we grabbed our luggage and made our way of it to the castle.

We all walked to the Gryffindor and walked in after saying the password, putting our trunks in our room. I let Castiel out of his cage, only to fly around a bit and then land on my shoulder. I walked back down the stairs to see it busy with mixtures of every year. I flopped onto the sofa, sitting in-between Fred and Ginny and stared at the fire and I said, "Can't believe I finish this year." Ginny nodded and replied, "Leaving this year. Starting up your own shop. Gonna be my sister!" She shouted and leaned my head on the back of the sofa to see everyone staring. "Merlin Scy, are you engaged to Fred?" Lee asked.

I showed them the ring and as everyone started to squeal, I twirled in the sofa spot to face them and ask, "Don't tell everyone though. Act normal around Umbridge otherwise she'll search me." Everyone nodded but still continued to talk about it. I sat back in the seat properly again and glared at Ginny, "You owe me." She simply smiled and Fred chuckled, pulling me closer to him and I rested my head on his chest.

* * *

Later that day, after dinner, our group walked out of the hall to the common room. I grabbed Fred's hand and put a finger to my lips, motioning to stay silent. We watched as the group carried on walking and took a corner, making us smile and we ran in the opposite direction. We went up a flight of stairs and when we found a empty corridor, Fred twirled me round so my back was against the wall and his body close to mine as he kissed me deeply.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned as Fred's hands found my waist and started to rub my stomach. "I love you so much. You make me go crazy." Fred whispered against my ear, to then start nibbling and biting it. I let out a sigh as I replied, "I love you to, but imagine how crazy you'll be when we'll be married." I teased, making Fred growl and kiss my neck. He stopped though when we heard a familiar high screech voice. "Crap! Umbridge!" I exclaimed quietly. Fred grabbed my hand and we hid behind a pillar.

Fred peeked out and I followed suit, to see a First Year being spoken to by Umbridge. The First Year was crying and holding his hand as Umbridge spoke, "I hope that punishment will teach you not to act like a troublemaker the next time your in my class." She then walked away and we ran to the child. "Hey, hey what's your name?" I asked him when we reached him. I sat him down and he replied softly, "C-Colin."

"What did you Colin?" I asked him. Fred sat on the side of him as he replied, "I...I set of a dungbomb behind Umbridge, to make it look as though she had farted." Fred choked on his laughter and I smiled and shook my head at him, to return my gaze to Colin. I saw Fred wave his hand and saw that it was George as he squatted down in front of us. "You did good. Can I see your hand?" I asked him. Colin nodded and held out his small hand for all of us to see, the words, 'I will not cause trouble' etched onto it.

"Nah, I've had worse. Look." I showed him my two lines, "One was for lying. The other for going against her rules. But the pain will ease." I commented. The twins nodded in agreement and they to showed their hands. George then spoke, "It'll heal. Maybe a little bit of scarring but think of it like us three do, a sense of standing us to the Pink Toad." We all smiled at Colin who returned it with a small smile. I saw Harry behind George and then whirled round to see Umbridge in the doorway, "You see Potter, punishment is the best way to keep everyone in line." She gave us a fake smile and walked away.

George and Fred stood up and stood behind Harry. Fred then spoke, "You know what George? I've always thought that we were better than education rules." George nodded with a smile and replied, "Fred, I was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

The next week passed dully as it was mainly revising for OWLs. Monday morning came and we all walked in and sat down, silence crowding the room as Umbridge stood on the middle of the stage, waving her wand as the exam floated to each table and plopped down on it. I wrote my name on the front and looked beside me to see an empty table, the one which Fred or George was meant to occupy. "Everyone ready? Then...begin." Umbridge spoke and I opened the paper.

I answered the questions, knowing which answers were the one. I stared at the table again and sighed, their big exit was today and I didn't really want to see it. I mentally slapped myself, trying to stop thinking about the twins as I stared at the paper and the question. '_Question 5. Which star is nicknamed The Dog Star?' _I sighed again. Sirius, your on my exam. I took a mental note to tell him the next time I saw him. I circled to letter B as the answer when I heard a bang, along with Umbridge and some other students.

One by one, students stopped writing as we looked at Umbridge, watching as her face twitched a bit. She then walked off the stage and down the main gap, staring at us as she made it to the other end of the room. She opened the double doors and her head twitched about as a small firework flittered about in front of her. It then flew over her and exploded above me and everyone around me. We watched as Umbridge cautiously stepped out of the hall and then stumbled back as Fred and George zoomed over her, on their broomsticks.

I got out of my seat as I stared at them, releasing fireworks in the room. Krista stood beside me as fireworks fell in front of us, turning into hearts. We smiled at the scene to see the twins floating above us, who winked and flew away. Krista blushed and I looked at her, "Is there something going on with you two?" She just smiled and I chuckled. Fred and George high-fived each other and the George threw a big firework up and they quickly flew away from it.

It exploded and we watched as if formed into a huge dragon, flying to ground level and chasing Umbridge. It caught her in the doorway and bit down on her, exploding and hitting all of the rules that Filch had put up for her while she had been here. It went silent and then we heard the crashing sound of all of the frames hitting the ground. Twins flew out and Krista and I ran out of the room quickly, followed by the rest of the students. We reached to courtyard to see Fred and George release more fireworks, creating a huge W in the sky. Everyone cheered and clapped and went quiet. "Hey! One of them is flying back!" A girl shouted. I saw that is was Fred as he flew to the ground quickly got off his broom.

Fred walked up to me and came close as he put his hands behind my neck and un-did the clasp. "Fred, what are you-" I started to ask but stopped as Fred slipped the ring off the chain and handed it back to Krista. "Like I said on the train, I want it on your finger." He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed my quickly. He walked backwards to his broom and shouted, "I love you Scylla! Wear the engagement ring with pride! We will be married soon!" Everyone gasped and as Fred picked up his broom, I ran to him. "Fred!" I shouted. He looked at me and quickly grabbed me as I kissed him. People cheered and I pulled away, being put on the ground by Fred as he got on his broomstick and flew away.

* * *

**Okay...That's short. Sorry about that. Quick question, should I make Scylla go with the gang to the Ministry of Magic place of go to Grimmauld Place? Review and give me your answer please! Till then,**

**Toodles!**


	32. Chapter 32

**SparrowLilies - Okie dokie I will do that :) Thank you for that help! Really needed it :)**

**Fresh Breeze - Thank you and ohh, but what is awkward? If its my story, please tell me because I want some criticism to make it better...I agree with you about Umbridge, she said she hated children, so why did she think she could control Hogwarts, when legends like the twins and the Golden Trio where there? But thank you, I will keep up the good work with this story, I'm enjoying it very much**

**Right...This is the last chapter of Order of Phoenix. I want it to be a long one, full of tension and action so, I'm upset that I've nearly finished this one! But! I will be carrying on with this because I want it to be a long story so there is a slim chance to remote that there will be no sequel, so yeah. Any who! Onwards with the chapter!**

* * *

**32. The Big Fight**

After the twins flew away and the huge, colourful W started to fade, everyone slowly started to walk away. Krista and I turned round and I ignored the stares of everyone as I kept the ring on my hand. "What's wrong with Harry?" Krista questioned. I looked in the direction that she was looking to see Harry slumped on the floor. We ran towards him as Hermione squatted beside us. "Harry? Harry what's wrong?" I asked him. He seemed to snap of his trance as he looked at all three of us and replied, "I...I saw Sirius, being tortured by Voldemort. He was in the Ministry of Magic." Hermione gave him a soft yet concerned look as she advised, "I know what your thinking, you want to go and save him, but you can't. Voldemort might be leading you into a trap."

Harry gave her a look and shot back, "I can't leave him there alone. He's my only family that I have left." Hermione sighed and then nodded, helping Harry up. "We'll find a fireplace that isn't being kept an eye on. We have to alert the Order." Harry said. I thought about it and then clicked my fingers, "There's only one. The fireplace in Umbridge's office. She probably uses it to keep the Ministry in the loop." Harry nodded and then took off with Hermione and Ron. "Do we follow?" Krista asked. I shook my head and instead said, "No. We tell Dumbledore's Army." She nodded and we ran off to find them.

We finally managed to find Neville, Seamus, Luna, Ginny and told them what was happening. They agreed to help and we started to walk to Umbridge's office when we were confronted by Malfoy and his little pack of followers. "Where do you think your going Gryffindor?" He sneered at me. I cocked my hip and replied casually, "Oh you know, just heading to Umbridge's office to use the floo network to reach the Ministry of Magic. You?" He looked at me with confusion and slowly replied, "Are you bluffing?" I sighed as the rest of Dumbledore's Army chuckled. "No." He then gave me a glare and as he was about to get us all, I whipped my wand out and shouted, "Immobulus!"

The group before us froze in their tracks, still and stood stiff in their spots. "Nice one." Seamus commented. I smirked and waved my hand, leading the group around the living statues. We reached the entrance of Hogwarts when we bumped into Hermione and Harry. "Where's Ron?" I asked. We heard stumbling on the steps and saw the redhead running towards us. "Sorry. I was stuck in that insane room. Malfoy and his goons left and never came back so I just took off." Ron explained. "Yeah, their kind of frozen at the moment." I said slowly and acted innocent. Ron smiled at me and we high-fived. "How are we going to get to the Ministry now?" Harry asked.

"We fly of course." Luna said in her day dream voice. I looked confused as Harry knew what she was on about. We took off again as we ran onto a trail and into the edge of the forest. We saw nothing but Luna handed us all necklaces, small tiny jars with black sparkling dust in them. "Where this and you'll be able to see what Harry and I can see." We all slipped them on I gasped when I saw big, black horse like creatures. They were very skinny, that we could see their bones and flapped their huge beautiful wings. Luna smiled and explained, "You can only see them properly when you have witnessed death." I watched her when she headed to one and it allowed her to climb onto their back. I felt sympathy as such a sweet girl had witnessed someone die.

* * *

We all arrived at the Ministry of Magic after riding on the creatures known as Thestrals. We entered the empty place and walked to a lift, all stepping in and waiting silently as we went down. I looked at the ring and Krista nudged me, sending me a small smile. I smiled back and grabbed my wand as the lift doors opened. We all slowly walked out and one by one, we muttered Lumos to give us some light. "Ginny, Krista and Scylla, go left. Luna and Seamus, go right. Us three will take the middle." We all nodded at Harry's command and split up. "Ginny, keep your wand lit. Krista, turn off yours. I have a feeling we might need to fight and we'll need some light." They nodded at my request and obeyed.

We walked down many paths and took many turns, looking at all the little glass orbs. "What are they?" Krista asked, peering at one. "Dad said that these are all prophecies. Their everyone's who is a wizard and witch." Ginny explained. "So I could have one?" I asked her. She nodded and I shrugged, wondering where mine was and what it held. We took another turn and saw someone cloaked in black, their back to us. "Reducto!" I shouted, pointing my wand at the figure and hitting them. Another one appeared and I turned round, "Back! Back!" I shouted at the two girls.

We took off running, guided by Ginny's light as we to turns, not bothering to see a way out. "Stupefy!" Krista shouted, sending the spell towards a death eater. It luckily hit them and we finally found the rest of the group. We ran down the main pathway but was stopped by two death eaters, but did not wear masks. I knew one as Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy, remembering him from the Quidditch World Cup. "You only saw what he wanted you to see Potter." Malfoy sneered. Potter tensed slightly and replied, "What do want here?" The woman beside Malfoy snapped back, "The prophecy of you and the Dark Lord! Hand it over!" Harry shook his head and the woman smiled, "Get them!" She screeched. I felt hands grab my arms and I flailed about, trying to break free.

* * *

We were lead into a room were it was full of rocks. Some of the rocks formed a arch and had white misty vapour swirling between the two sides. The woman came up to me and spoke, "Avalon." I gave her a look and replied, "It Gryffindor. Avalon is no longer my name. I took back Gryffindor, the rightful name." She sneered at me and replied, "What would your dear loving parents think of that?" I stared at her as a woman's voice said behind her, "Bellatrix, is that my daughter?" Bellatrix stepped aside and breathed heavily. The woman with blond hair and done up in a French plait. The man beside her, toned and tall, also with blonde hair.

My parents.

"Your in Gryffindor." My mother spat out. "I'm proud to be in that house! One of you are descendants of Godric Gryffindor and I took the last name to show I had pride of that name!" I shouted. Everyone was watching as my mother waved her hand and the death eater released me. "I am the descendant of that vile man. I hated knowing that I was linked to him. But when I was placed in Slytherin, I felt power. Strength. Home. I met your father and the Dark Lord and they didn't care about my ancestor. They were happy that I remained close with them and to be honest. I'm glad of it." My mother said.

Bellatrix let out a crazy laugh and my father saw the ring, "Whose the man?" He asked. I didn't answer as the Order aspirated around us and the twins aspirated beside me. "I am." Fred said coldly. "A Weasley? Your no daughter of us!" My father shouted. "Good. Because you were never our parents." Kester said behind them. "Enough! Kill them all! Get the prophecy from Potter!" Bellatrix screeched. "Stupefy!" Kester and I shouted, aiming at our parents. They let out a scream as they shouted and was flung into the wall, also causing them to be knocked out. A death eater flew towards me but Fred hit them as he cast, "Reducto!"

Ginny was being attacked by two death eaters and I ran to her. "Reducto!" The spell hit one of them and they flew away. Others started to do the same. "No! Stay and fight! Cowards! Your all betraying the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shouted, my parents now conscious and on either side of her. Everyone fell silent and watched as Malfoy approached Harry. "Give me, the orb." He instructed. Harry was silent but obeyed as he hands a small, foggy orb to him. Malfoy turned around and started to walk towards the arch when Sirius appeared before him. "Sorry. Not yours." He then punched him hard across the face and the orb fell out of his hand and went up in the air, to fall back down and crash onto a rock.

Everyone started to fight again. The followers of Voldemort angry that the orb smashed to a million pieces. One death eater appeared behind Fred and I shouted, "Duck!" Fred obeyed and I shot a spell out to the death eater, sending them flying. Fred sent me a thumbs up and I whirled round to see my father and Bellatrix shout out the same thing, "Avada Kedavra!" I watched as Bellatrix's spell hit Sirius. I then saw my smiling brother get hit with the killing curse. "Kester!" I shouted. Everyone went quiet as the last of the death eaters ran out the door. I ran to Kester and caught him as he fell.

He let out a small, pained chuckle as he replied, "Well, this was unexpected." I let out a sob as he grabbed my hand. Fred was beside me as Kester spoke, "Scy, be strong and be brave. Your so amazing. So smart. So beautiful. Don't cry for me." I let a few tears fall as I replied, "Your my brother. I need you to live! I need you to give me hugs when things are stressful. I need you to give me away at our wedding." Kester moved slightly as he replied, "I know. I'm sorry my dear sister. Scy, I lo-" He stopped talking as he couldn't fight death anymore. I let out a scream as I saw my brother die in my arms, a smile still etched onto his face. Always smiling till the end.

Everyone around stood quiet and silent as they watched the scene before them. Another good person was lost to the Dark Lord.


	33. Chapter 33

**Fresh Breeze - I know, I hate writing the ending but I had to do it. Well, I wasn't being forced to but I had to. But thank you, glad your loving this story and I'm happy you admire her :)**

**Alexpuppy789 - I'm sorry :( Please don't hate but I had to, it was a part of many plot twists that I have in my head. I'm sorry though, I'm glad you loved him, I will miss writing about him and some of his jokes :'(**

**SparrowLillies - I know right?! The author is just mean! Wait a sec...opps, just kind of insulted myself...but I hated it, I cried when I wrote it, it was sad as I could picture it all in my head.**

**Pok3monTrain3erBlu3 - Oh my gosh :') Thank you so much for that! I'm glad you love this and my writing! Hope you like this chapter then!**

* * *

**33. The Dream And New Shop**

_I clung to him. Hoping. Praying even, that his eyes would snap open, sit up, laughing that he tricked us all and the get whacked around the head by an annoyed Moody for pulling such a horrible prank. But it never happened. I watched as Sirius drifting into the white wavy mist that was within the arch, disappearing from everyone forever. The mist then came slowly out, beautiful streams of it reaching Kester and gently grabbing him, encasing him in it's light and taking him back to the arch. I screamed, shouted and screeched, demanding that my only family would be returned to me. I felt strong arms grab me and hold me to them, Fred murmuring soft, caring words into my ear but never making out what they were. I continued to scream, till everything went black._

"Scy! Merlin Scy wake up!" I heard shouting, feeling myself being shouted at and shook at the same time. I opened my eyes to see a worried Krista near me. "Scy!" She exclaimed, hugging me tight. "You scared me. You were screaming and fighting in your sleep." I sat up and rubbed my face, feeling my cheeks wet with recent tears. "Sorry. Bad nightmare. I can't stop thinking about it." I replied to her. She gave me a sad look and took my hand, "Hey. You still us. He may be gone, but he's watching you." I nodded and I let Krista help me out of bed and down the many stairs of the Burrow.

After what happened in the Ministry of Magic, we were okay to return to the Burrow without any concern. Molly was allowing me to live with the Weasley family as I had no where else to go. I reached the kitchen to see the Weasley family already there. Molly came up to me and hugged me, "You okay?" I nodded and replied, "Just need a drink. I'm not really hungry." She nodded but Ron spoke up, mouth half full from food. "You got to eat Scy."

"Ron!"

"No Molly, he's right. I can't waste away." She nodded and went to the stove and started cooking something, while I took a seat next to Fred. He gave me a small smile and took my hand, squeezing it and rubbing the ring. "So...how is the planning going?" Arthur asked us. I nodded and Fred answered, "Good. We've decided to have the wedding in spring." Molly placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and then stood near Arthur, "That's wonderful! Oh, where are you having it?" Fred and I looked at each other and then to Molly, when I asked, "I was wondering if...we could have the wedding by the willow tree that's in the garden? Then the reception in a marquee." The Weasley parents were quiet till they smiled and nodded in agreement.

We then heard a poof of the fireplace and Arthur stood up and said, "Ahh, that will be Bill." I looked at Fred, confused. He had more siblings? We heard footsteps and I turned round in my seat to see a tall Weasley, obvious that he belonged here because of the height and colour hair. "Bill! How's everything?" Ron exclaimed. The tall man, Bill shrugged and replied, "Oh you know, never a boring day at Gringotts." He then looked at me, "Is this my soon to be sister." Molly nodded at me and I stood up, slowly walking to him. "Hi, I'm-" I let out a gasp as he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight bear hug. "Ahh, pleasure to meet you Scy." George walked by and said, "Better put her down Bill mate. Fred looks peeved." Bill chuckled and obeyed, putting me onto the ground.

"Is the girlfriend with you?" Fred asked as he let me sit on his lap. Bill nodded and we heard another poof. "Here she is." He replied with a smile and walked out, soon walking back with someone I least expected. Fleur. I chocked on my water and he gasped when she saw me. I put down the glass and sighed, standing up and walking to her. "I'm sorry about your brother." She said softly after a few moments. I nodded and a tear slipped out, "Me too. Can we...call a truce on our fighting?" I asked. She smiled and replied, "I would love that." I smiled back started to feel a bit better.

* * *

After I had got changed, Krista, George, Fred and I headed to Diagon Alley. We stopped outside my shop and stared at it. "Got the key?" Krista asked. I nodded and slipped it into the lock, opening the door and walking in. I switched on the lights and smiled. "Kes, you idiot." I muttered. "Excuse me?" A voice said. We looked round to see a middle-aged man. "Are you...Miss Gryffindor?" I nodded and was handed an envelope. "Mr Gryffindor, I'm guessing your brother, asked me to give this to you today. May I ask, where is he?" I replied softly, "He's dead. Killed by death eaters." He man sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry for our loss. No one should die like that." I nodded after he said good day to us, he left.

I opened the envelop and pulled out the pieces of paper, three paper neatly folded in half. "C'mon Krista, lets go look at the empty shop next door, Freddie and I are buying it." George spoke. They left and Fred stood next to me. "Can you, read it to me please?" I asked him. He nodded and took the letters and started to read out,

"_Scy,_

_I knew that you would never know what you wanted to do after Hogwarts. So, I'm helping out a bit. See, I'm not all hopeless. Scy, I'm giving you all my savings so that you can set up our own shop, thinking it might be good for photography and art since you love that so much. The Gringotts vault that all the savings are in is under your name, the key however is with Mr Zonko's. He'll give it to ya, I know he will. Your probably also wondering why I'm doing all this, giving you my life money for your happiness._

_I know that since what you told me with Cedric Diggery, Voldemort was back and his followers bigger than ever. So I've done all this just in case I, well, I die. I'm sorry that its happened, if it has. But if your reading this, then it is happened and I'm sorry for leaving you alone in the world, with Voldemort at large and powerful. I'll miss you Scy, I will. I'm mostly sorry though, that I won't be there to see you get married. I'm currently crying you know, that's why there's ink splodges on the page. I really wish I was there, seeing you smile and blush as you marry Fred and become a Weasley._

_He's a good man. Fred. I like him, even though you two broke up, I knew that you'll get back together. Don't lose him Scy, because I made him promise that he wouldn't abandon you at all. I like him, but I wish I can call him a brother-in-law. Guess not huh? Merlin, look at me, I'm rambling as usual. One more thing Scy though, I didn't make a will, as I didn't have a lot. But I had one thing. Love. I give all my love to you and I hope that you'll always remember me, don't cry over my death, smile at the memories we made._

_I give you all my love Scy. I'm sorry I left you."_

Fred put down the letter and quickly hugged me, letting me cry onto him. "He's forgiven." I whispered. Fred rubbed my back and then pulled back, smiling and saying, "Just remember what he said. Smile at the memories." I smiled and nodded, letting myself be hugged by the man I loved.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Krista and I came together to get the money from the bank and brought paint, wallpaper and other necessities that I would be needing. The reception was big. The floor was wooden so we painted it a light wooden colour, making it look brand new again. The walls were painted a pastel, beautiful blue, except the wall behind the reception desk was a dark royal blue wallpaper with an elegant pattern. There was two dark brown wooden doors behind the desk. One was turned into a small kitchen for mini drink breaks and the other was a small bathroom.

There was black leather chairs against the right side of the wall. The third chair had a small glass coffee table with magazines on for people who might be waiting. Above them had many hanging frames of moving pictures, some of Kester and I, Friends and with Fred. One was empty as I wanted it to be filled for the wedding day. On the left side was a staircase leading up the second floor. On that floor was three doors. Behind these doors were white rooms that had cameras and photography equipment for a photo shoot.

Krista and I looked round and we nodded in approval. "Its beautiful." She stated. I nodded and then faced her, "How about you work for me? I know that you like photography so...how about it?" She thought about it for a moment and then smiled and nodded. We shook on it and then she said, "Just one more thing to change." She walked out the shop and I followed her. We looked at the empty sign, "Perfect Picture?" I asked her. She nodded and I waved my wand, the sign changing before us. The background sparkled like a starry night with a elegant white writing saying the two words. We smiled at each other and looked at our new neighbours.

"Well, I guess Weasley Wizard Wheezes is finished to." Krista said. I nodded and looked at the joke shop. The twins walked out and Fred stood beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders, "Beautiful." I said. Fred nodded and looked behind us. "So is yours." I smiled and swatted his chest. "Flattery will get you no where." I teased. He chuckled and replied, "Oh I bet it will." Then placed his lips on mine.


	34. Chapter 34

**CassiXSesshie4ever - Thank you and yeah, loads of people are upset that he's dead, as am I, and I was the one who killed him off! But it was wasn't it, knowing that if he died, he wanted the best for his sister.**

**Alexpuppy789 - Thank You two and yeah, I am as well, I kind of regret it because I will miss writing some of his bad jokes and light hearted attitude...P.S: Please don't because I like living, but you can trust me because I have a plan ;)**

**Pok3monTrain3rBlu3 - I'm glad that you did and neither can I! I love wedding, especially writing them hehe :3 Aww thank you glad you think I'm amazing :)**

**SparrowLillies - I know, I feel like I'm rushing the years but I don't know...I love the images in my shop! They are amazing and that the twins are her neighbours is even more fun!**

* * *

**34. The Weasley Wizard Wheezes**

The shop was opened to the pubic the day after it had been done up. Many people were coming in, wanting a booking on either them with their spouse, their children or the animals that they owned. This made Mine and Krista's days fly by quickly and it took three weeks for everyone to get in order and to be a little bit quiet. I was behind the reception desk writing in the log book when the door opened to reveal Krista carrying a box. We had both decided on uniform so we wore black skinny jeans with any t-shirt we chose but had to wear a grey waistcoat. "What's in the box?" I asked her, putting down my quill.

She put it on the desk and replied, "I got it today from my cousin who lives in America. She's just got into knitting so she made beanies, for to represent each of the Hogwarts houses." I chuckled and waited as she opened it to reveal four beanies. One red and gold, one silver and green, one blue and grey and the last one yellow and black. "I want you to have the red and gold one." Krista said, handing me the item. I took it from her and smiled, "Aw, thank you. Whose going to have the Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"

Krista put the Hufflepuff one on her head and replied, "Luna can have the Ravenclaw one, since she is still at Hogwarts and in the house. Slytherin...I might just had it to a passer by who happens to be in the house." I nodded with a chuckle and Krista walked away as the door opened. "Professor Flitwick, what a pleasure." I exclaimed, seeing the teacher from Hogwarts. I waved my wand, moving the small steps to be in front of the desk. He used them and stopped when he reached the end of the steps. "Ah, thank you Scylla, nice that one shop counts people like us. Most shops just make us look silly, standing behind the desk, not being seen in the eye."

I nodded, "I know, Krista and I count for everyone who is magical. Small or tall, we will look you in the eye with a smile." Flitwick chuckled and I spoke again, "So, what are you here for?"

"Its mine and my wife's 60th wedding anniversary next week and I would like us to have a photo-shoot."

"Aw, love anniversaries. Bring back memories." I replied, thinking of the Clock Tower. "It does. I see you'll be having memories soon." Flitwick commented, looking at the ring. I smiled and nodded, "Fred Weasley." He let out a small 'ah' and nodded, giving me a small smile. "You two are perfect for each other, if you don't mind me saying." I shook my head as I looked up from the log book. "Nope, I like people commenting, makes me feel good." Flitwick chuckled and nodded to Krista as she walked out the kitchen.

"So would you like the photo-shoot to be?"

"Hopefully the 24th September?" I skimmed the pages, "We can do half past 10 or 12."

"12 would be lovely." I scribbled it down. "Indoor or outdoor photo-shoot?"

"Outdoor, we would like it in the Faery Forest." I wrote it down and then said, "Okay...all done! So at 12, you and your wife come here, the clothing down to you two and we will then use apparition to the Faery Forest for the photo-shoot." Flitwick nodded happily and I smiled, "Okay, see you next week." After saying good-bye, Flitwick left to join the busy streets of students who were buying equipment for their year. A couple of moments after Flitwick had left, the door opened to reveal a woman in her twenties with a small girl toddler who was very bubbly.

"Hello there Kaeli!" Krista exclaimed, waving at the little girl. She giggled as her mum smiled at her, "Hello Maeve, would you like another photo-shoot?" Maeve shook her head, "No, Kaeli just wanted to come and see you two. She adores you two so much." Her Scottish accent filling the room. "Do you have sweeties?" Kaeli asked. Maeve lifted her onto the desk and I replied, "No, our supply is late. Want to come with me to get it?" Kaeli nodded quickly and Maeve spoke, "You can take her, I told my son to meet us here anyway."

I smile and picked up Kaeli, "C'mon, to the shop!" She giggled and we walked out and went into the bright, tall orange shop next door with a large smiling man's head on top of the window, always taking his hat off to reveal a rabbit that then disappears. Kaeli looked round in awe as I saw my fiancé and his brother on top of he stairs, saying an announcement, "Step up! Step up! We've got fainting fancies! All just in time for school!" I chuckled at them and held Kaeli as we walked past someone who was electrified after shaking hands with their friend. We then watched as someone walked up the side of the wall.

We found the shelf and Kaeli grabbed the all flavour jelly beans. "Scy, can I have the dark mark candy." She asked me. I chuckled and grabbed them. "Enough to make anyone sick." A voice said. I smiled and turned round to see Fred. "Hey love." He said softly and kissed me. "Ew!" Kaeli exclaimed. We laughed and Fred stroked her hair, "Hey Kaeli." She waved as she gave me the sweets. Fred slapped his forehead, "Crap! I forgot the sweets." I nodded, "Don't worry. Gives me a chance to get out the shop and see you." Fred chuckled and I walked past him to the love potions where Ginny and Hermione were there.

"Hey gals!" I said. "Hello ladies!" Fred and George said. The two girls looked at us and smiled. "Why are you looking at love potions?" I asked them. "Yeah Gin, thought you were dating Dean Thomas?" George asked. "None of your business." Ginny defended and put down the potion to walk away. Hermione followed and Kaeli tried to grab one. "Oh no, you don't need one. Everyone loves you already." Kaeli giggled and then said, "Not me! You!" George laughed and stroked Kaeli's hair, "Oh no, she's already in love." He walked away.

I smiled as I saw Harry who had heard everything and looked on the staircase with Fred behind me as Ron was talking to George. "How much for this?"

"Five galleons."

"How much for me?"

"Five galleons."

"But I'm your brother."

"Ten galleons." I chuckled at their banter and turned to Fred, "How much for these sweets?" He waved his hand, "No charge. I was meant to bring them so count it as my apology." I smiled at him and let him kiss me. "Thank you." I whispered. "Kaeli!" I turned round at hearing the voice to see Maeve. "I'm so sorry, I got carried away and lost the time." Maeve smiled, "Its okay. Just got a bit paranoid myself." I gave Kaeli to her along with the sweets. They walked away and I smiled, "Oh! Better get going! I left Krista alone!" I exclaimed. I started to head to the door but was twirled around by Fred who planted his lips on mine. "When you going dress shopping?" He asked.

"Soon. But maybe we can have...some privacy before that." I whispered, trying to hint what I meant. Fred caught on and growled. "I'll let you know." He replied and after one last kiss, I waved at everyone and walked back to my shop.


	35. Chapter 35

**Fresh Breeze - Haha I'm glad that you love Scylla and their little jokes. Hope that your still liking the story hopefully!**

**SparrowLillies - Hehe...very oh laa laa ;) But not for a while, wedding to sort out so no fun :P**

**So I know there isn't a lot of drama, but, I'm trying to portray it from Scylla's view, so it will be quite quiet and happy. Also, I'm fast forwarding from September to March, so that it will be near the wedding and will including some drama from Hogwarts to the Burrow :) Right, now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**35. The Wedding Preparation**

Days passed and before I knew it, it was a week before the wedding. Lets just say, I'm freaking. I ran down the stairs of the burrow and out the house to see the marquee being put up. "Ah, the blushing bride is awake!" George exclaimed. Fred ran up to me and twirled me round in a hug, making me laugh. "Fred! Let me go! I have to go and get a dress!" He laughed and put me down. "You didn't get one yet? You have all of the winter to get one." I shrugged and smiled, "I didn't have enough time. Do you have your best man?" I asked him. He smiled and pointed to George. "Obvious." I muttered.

"What about groomsmen?" I asked again. This time Fred frowned. "How many do I need?" He asked. "Only three. Three groomsmen and one best man." He then let out a sigh, "Okay. My best man is George. My groomsmen are Lupin...Bill and Ron." He then said proudly. I laughed at him. "Okay. Want to know mine?" I asked. He nodded and I told him. "My maid of honour is Krista. My three bridesmaids are Tonks, Hermione and Ginny." He nodded, half knowing that I would have picked them. "Hello Scylla dear. You ready to go find a dress?" She asked. I nodded and gave Fred a kiss. "Soon you'll be my wife." He whispered. I smiled and replied, "Soon you can have all of me." I laughed and walked away as Fred let out a small groan.

I walked into the living room to see Molly, Ginny and Krista by the fireplace. "Ready dear?" She asked. I nodded and we used the Floo network to reach Diagon Alley. "Right, the shop should be along here." Molly said and started walking. Us three girls followed her until she stopped and we saw the shop that she was looking at. "Here we are. 'Magical Nights'. Don't sound like a wedding shop but they think about how the dress will make the event be." We chuckled and walked into the shop. We walked in and I looked round, seeing it empty but looking very classy. A woman with black hair and in her thirties came towards us.

"Hello! Who is the lucky lady?" She asked. I held up my hand and she smiled and clapped her hands. "Aw, perfect! The man is very lucky! Now," She grabbed my hand and stood my on a circular platform. "Wait here and I'll bring out dresses that would suit your figure." She walked away and I stood there. The other three were smiling at me. "This is to expensive." I said. Molly waved her hand and replied, "No worry. We can afford it. Look dear, Fred is very happy and I've wanted one of the twins to be married. So no price is to much." I smiled and the woman returned. She then grabbed her wand and waved the first on in front of me.

The dress clung to the my body and draped all the way to the floor. It was simple and silky, the top of it shoulder straps but no sleeves. I looked in the mirrors, enchanted to make it look as though I was actually wearing it. "Its to clingy. What will happen when you and Fred have the dance?" Krista asked. Molly nodded in agreement, "That is true. Can we try another?" The woman nodded and waved the dress away. Another then went in front of my body and took its place.

This one was puffy but reach just below my knees. The top of it had straps again but draping sleeves reaching my elbow. I waited as they thought about it but Ginny shook her head, "It has to look traditional." The woman waved the dress away and then replaced it with another and this time, the all of the women gasped. I looked in the mirror and nodded in approval. The dress was puffy again but reached my ankles, covered in feathers that made it look light. It had no sleeves or straps, just a boob tube, half of it decorated in a pattern made up of crusted diamonds. "This is it. This is the one." The woman smiled and nodded.

We also picked simple white shoes and a small silver crown. I didn't choose a veil as it would hide some of the pattern. But when we were paying for it, we heard a crash outside. "What was that?" I asked. Ginny walked to the window but screamed and fell when the windows smashed. Hermione went after her as I put the box full of the dress, shoes and crown in my bag that was bigger on the inside. We ran out of the shop to see death eaters destroying shops on the street. "We have to go! Now!" Molly shouted. We took off an ran, dodging the shattering glass and the screaming people.

We ran around the corner and saw Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "They have a fireplace! C'mon!" I shouted and ran to the shop. I unlocked the door with my wand and we ran in, making a beeline to the fireplace. One by one, we used the Floo network and made it to the burrow.

* * *

When we arrived back, we collapsed on the chairs and floor. "My Merlin, I never, ever want to go back." Ginny stated. We heard the door open and we heard Arthur exclaim, "Merlin's beard! What happened?" We quickly told him and he, along with Fred, George and Bill, helped us up. "Hey, wanna see the marquee. We finished it." Arthur said. We headed out with them and walked in, smiling at the sight.

The tables and chairs were placed along the edge of the marquee, creating a space in the middle for people to dance and walk around. At the end of the marquee, there was a long table for the parents of the bride and groom, in this case, the groom, the best man, maid of honour and the bride and groom themselves. One thing was missing though. Colour.

"We couldn't decide on a colour as we wanted one colour from each of you." Arthur said, speaking to Fred and I. We looked at each other and spoke at the same time,

"Blue." Said Fred.

"Purple." I said. The Weasley parents smiled and Arthur waved his wand, streamers, balloons and napkins all appearing to the colour that we said. We smiled and everyone slowly walked away, leaving me and Fred alone. "Next week." Fred said smiling. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my head on his chest as he pulled me close to him, as if her never wanted to let me go. Next week. Next week and we would finally be married.


	36. Chapter 36

**SparrowLillies - Yeah death eaters, more along the way, destroying everything that they hate. Also, the wedding is sooner than you think...**

* * *

**36. The Wedding**

I woke up to Krista and Ginny jumping on me. Literally. "Get of me!" I shouted, hoping that it would work, but it didn't. "C'mon, todays your wedding! You have to get up!" They screeched. I moaned as I allowed them to drag me out of bed and into the bathroom. They left me to have a shower and wash my hair. When I stepped out, I walked out of the bathroom to see the fireplace lit as was the two girl's wands. I dried instantly and then they sat me down. Krista started curling my hair and Ginny got out all the outfits for us out. I breathed deeply and Krista looked at me via mirror. "Nervous?"

I simply chuckled and replied, "A little. I'm nineteen, and getting married. Of course I'm nervous." I replied. She chuckled and started to do some more hair. "Its natural. But as long as you really and truly love Fred and vice versa, then the nerves will die down." I nodded and spoke, "I do love him. Its crazy but, every time we look at each other or talk to each other when we're alone, I fall deeper in love with him." Krista smiled and sighed, "That sounds so romantic." I nodded and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ginny shouted. "Wait no! What if its-" Krista started to protested but stopped when it was only Tonks, Molly and Hermione, who were all holding their outfits. "Hey guys." I said with a smile. Tonks and Hermione walked in but Molly stayed where she was. "I'm just here to say, good luck dear, and you'll be welcomed as a Weasley." I smiled and replied, "Stop. I don't want to cry." She simply laughed and walked out of the room.

Us five spent the next hour getting ready and by nine, the four girls except me where ready in their dresses. All of their dresses clinging to their bodies, draping to the floor, starting at the top with purple and slowly turning blue, looking really effective. Krista was finally finished with my hair and Ginny had done my make-up, so Tonks helped me with the dress. When she zipped it up, Hermione put the crown on me and I stepped into the shoes. They all took a step back and gasped.

I couldn't breath as I was becoming more nervous. "Your ready." Tonks whispered with a smile. I smiled and they all started to walk out, apart from Hermione. "Hey, you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, just...trouble at Hogwarts." I gave her a look and she sighed then explained. "There was this girl, Lavender. She fancied Ron and after a quidditch match she snogged him. I got jealous and ignored him while he was with her. But she was poisoned and while in the infirmary, he said my name out loud." I sat her down on the bed and sat beside her, "Do you like him?" I asked her.

She slowly nodded and I smiled, "Then go get him. If you like him, go get your man." She smiled and nodded. We turned to the door and saw Krista there. "C'mon! Everyone's waiting for the bride!" I sighed and stood up, walking out of the room and out of the house. Ginny, Hermione then Tonks went first, holding their small bouquets and walking down the isle that was made in front of the willow tree. Krista smiled and then took her turn. I breathed deeply and whispered, "Okay Kes, hope your watching up there." Then started walking.

Everyone on either side stood and smiled at me, looking at my dress and looks. I reached Fred and smiled at him, who returned and sighed, taking in my appearance. He held out his hand, wearing a very fine suit, black with a white shirt and tie. I took his hand held it on top of his, both of us facing a wizard vicar. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today, in witness of the uniting of Fredrick Weasley and Scylla Marina Gryffindor. They will be bounded not just by marriage of law, but by the most powerful magic of all. Love.

"If there is anyone here today, who wishes that these two should not be united, then speak now." The wizard took a pause to see if anyone would object but no one spoke up. The wizard then continued, "Face each other please." We obeyed and held each others hand. I smiled as Fred winked at me. "Fredrick, would you please say your vows." George stepped forward with the ring and Fred took it and then faced me and spoke, putting the simple silver ring on my finger, "I, Fredrick Weasley, take you, Scylla Marina Gryffindor, to unite with me in marriage and love, to be mine always and forever. I promise that forever, I will always be here to protect you. To love you. To support you, through anything. Through sickness and health, till death do us part, I will always be here."

A tear slipped down my cheek as he finished speaking and then the vicar turned to me. "Scylla, if you say your vows." Krista stepped forward and I took the ring, turning back to Fred and slipping the ring on his finger as I spoke. "I, Scylla Marina Gryffindor, take you, Fredrick Weasley, to unite together through marriage and love, to be mine always and forever. I will always be here, to also protect you. To love you. To support you, through anything. Through sickness and health, till death do us part, I will always be here." Fred smiled as I finished and the vicar spoke, "Do you, Fredrick Weasley, take this woman to be your wife?" Fred nodded and replied, "I do."

"Do you, Scylla Marina Avalon, take this man to be your husband?" I too nodded and replied, "I do." The vicar nodded with a smile and then ended the ceremony, "Then by the power of love and marriage, you two are now entwined as one. United by fate and love, I now pronounce you, wife and husband. You may kiss." People started to cheer and clap as Fred bent down and planted his lips softly on mine. We pulled away and Fred wiped a tear from my cheek, "My beautiful wife." I smiled and replied, "My handsome husband."

* * *

We all walked to the marquee and took our seats. Fred and I in the middle of the table, in front of all the guests. Krista and Molly on my side and George and Arthur on Fred's side. The guests took their seats and as that was finished, George clinked his fork against his glass, silencing everyone and then spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am...happy that you could all make it to this wedding day, as it is very special. Now, I'm going down memory lane. I remember meeting Scy for the first time, her and Kester losing their tent and my dad, allowing them to share with us. Then Scy making a prank at us, making us look like fools for once, that was when, I knew she was going to be around for a while.

"Since Fred and I are twins, I knew that he had a crush on her. I mocked him at first but after weeks of him going on and him asking the wrong girl to the Yule Ball, I knew she like him back, and I knew that I had to get them together. That was the day they confessed and Fred asked her out. Since then, they have been together through thick and thin, overcoming situations where they had arguments. But its all led to here." George paused and held up his glass, "Fred, your one lucky man mate. You chose good, just always cherish her. Scy, I know that Kes is watching today and always will be. He'll be proud." I nodded and Fred grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"To Mr and Mrs Weasley!" George shouted and everyone held up their glass and cheered. I smiled and music started to play. Fred stood and I looked at him, "Mrs Weasley." He simply said, holing out his hand. I took it and let him lead me away from the table and onto the floor. I recognised the music to be Irish, called Humours of Glendart, by Greg Knowles and Mike Taylor. Some of the guests where standing and clapping in time to the music as Fred and I danced to the music. At a certain bit, we twirled in a circle, both holding the other persons waist as we stared into each others eyes. Fred then grabbed me and lift me up, twirling me in a circle.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled down at him, feeling him lower me a bit as he kissed me again and again, everyone cheered. The dance then finished and we walked away as other people danced and we spoke to other people. Hours flew by and guests slowly left and as a slow music came on for the last time, Fred held me close as we danced slowly to it. "I love you Scy." He whispered. I looked at him and whispered, "I love you two."

* * *

Later that night, Fred and I lay on a double bed in the burrow. Molly had decided we were allowed since we were finally married. "Its all surreal." Fred said. I nodded and looked at him, "Good surreal though?" Fred smirked, "The best." I smiled at his answer and leaned in to kiss him, "We never got that privacy before the dress shopping." He commented. I laughed and replied, "Well, we were busy with our shops and the wedding." He nodded and held up my hand to look at it, seeing the engagement and now wedding ring, side by side and shining together. "Time well spent though."

"Look at whose getting all mushy." I commented. Fred laughed and tickled me, "Oh? Mushy am I?" I laughed as I flailed about. Fred finally stopped and heard a knock, "Come in!" I said. The door opened to reveal Tonks and Remus. "Hey, we were just leaving." We got off the bed and walked behind them to the front door, where Molly and Arthur were. "You sure you can't stay the night?" Molly asked. Tonks shook her head, "No. The first night of the cycle is always the worst." She explained, motioning to Lupin's werewolf side. I heard a noise outside and we all slowly walked out, "What was that?" I asked.

It was silent for a few seconds until death eaters came and threw fireballs around, creating a ring of fire around the house. I saw Bellatrix take off and Harry running after her, followed by Ginny. "Ginny!" Molly screamed. Death eaters threw more fire and everyone ran out of the house, dodging the death eaters that crashed into it and setting it alight. "Molly." Arthur said and ran to her side. I watched as the Burrow was in flames as was the field around us. Fred grabbed me and held me close as everything was destroyed around us.

* * *

**Wedding is done and dusted! I loved writing it so much as it was full of emotion and happiness but then destroyed by the death eaters. Now, I need help on what to write next so give me ideas and I will think them over. Please! **

**Also, you have to listen to the music, because in was actually in Harry Potter for Bill and Fleur's wedding as it was so beautiful. But I also listened to this music on YouTube while writing this chapter, its to beautiful not to tell you all. Simply type in, **

**Wanderer - Epic Celtic Music**

**Its amazing. But if you can't find it, here's the link also:**

** watch?v=5mnX03n0mNw**

**I'm serious, if you don't listen to it while reading it, your just not into this story and breaking my heart. More chapter will be on the way, but need ideas though! So give me some and I will write a chapter as soon as possible! **

**Till then lovelies, Toodles!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Reviews!**

**SparrowLillies - I'm glad that you loved the wedding...as I loved writing it. Its okay, I thought of something to write which I'll explain below the reviews :) Also, I hoped you liked the music, I love Irish and Scottish music, since I'm also Scottish and Irish along with English...I guess that's why. **

**Pok3monTrain3rBlu3 - I'm so happy that you think that! Thank you, but I do hate those Death Eaters two, they just have to ruin the perfect day. Thank you again :)**

**Fresh Breeze - Yay I'm glad you liked it as well, I know I hate them as well, they do don't they? Thank you your an amazing reviewer as always :P**

**Right...In this chapter I'm summing up everything that happens in Half-Blood Prince as I can't think of anything and as mush as I want to carry on this story as much as I can, I can't think. So this is the last chapter for this film but I will be onto the Deathly Hallows! Oh my gosh I'm near the freaking end of this story! I don't want to be! I love it to much to finish! But all good things must come to an end so this will have to soon...Anyway, on with the chapter, starting to get teary eyed just thinking about it...**

**Oh, before I forget, there's a lemon...the newly-weds need some pleasure.**

* * *

**37. The Second Home**

Since the Burrow was half destroyed and that Molly was to upset for any of us to try and fix it. So harry allowed us to move back into Grimmauld Place, since Sirius gave it to him via his will. We took all of our clothes that were left undamaged with us. Molly never spoke, just silently walked in the house and straight into the room that her and Arthur used before. We all silently walked into the empty rooms and shut the doors, none of us saying anything.

Fred and I walked into an empty room that had a double bed. We put our trunks on the floor and I sat on the end of the bed, letting out a sigh. Fred sat behind me and started massaging my shoulders. "Your to tense." He whispered. I sighed and let my head rest on him. "Your making me feel better." I replied. He let out a chuckled and I felt him bend down to kiss my lips. I pressed against his lips and felt him growl behind me. I giggled, "Like that?" Fred smirked and kissed my neck, "Just as much as you are." I smiled and turned round, Fred understood and scrambled backwards, hitting the headboard as he laid back.

I took my top off and helped Fred with his. He sat up and held me close as he kissed me, rubbing circles around my bare body with his thumbs. I moaned as Fred took off my bra and threw it to the ground. He then changed positions as he then was on top of me. He then moved off the bed and took of my trousers and underwear, as he then did the same. He then climbed on top of me and we kissed again, entwining our hands as Fred went inside me. This time it was different though. Back in the clock tower, is was lust. Need. But this time. It was passion and love. Making it finally official that we were wife and husband.

"I love you. I love you so much words can't begin." Fred whispered, gaining speed. He kissed my nose and I replied, "I will always love you, even your pranks." He let out a chuckle as he picked up the pace. I was reaching my peak and Fred held me close. "Don't...don't stop." I whispered. Fred listened as I finally came. Fred soon followed as I felt him come inside me. We stayed close as we got our breathing under control. We soon laid down next to each other and Fred pulled the sheet over us. He cuddled me close to him and kissed my head and I shut my eyes, a beautiful sleep overcoming us both.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to our door opening. "Scy! An owl came we...oh, oh Merlin. Are you two naked?" Krista exclaimed. "Yes. That's kinda what happens when newly-weds have fun." Fred mumbled. I chuckled and craned my neck to see my best friend. "What about an owl?" I asked. "An owl came with a letter, from Ron and Hermione to keep us up to date, they said that Katie was possessed by a necklace. Ron was under a strong love potion and right now Dumbledore and Harry are gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean disappeared. They want us to sneak into Hogwarts. The twins and us two." I sighed and then nodded, "Okay, leave so we can get changed. Krista nodded with a smirk and left. I got out of bed and Fred sat up, "You sure you want to go?" I looked at him as he asked me this and replied, "I want you with me Fred. I need you." Fred smirked and got up, walking to me and kissed me, "Alright, I'll be quick getting ready." I nodded and we quickly cleaned up the room and got changed then left the room.

We walked down stairs and saw Krista and George in the foyer, in the middle of kissing. "Well, well Georgie, way to go mate." Fred said as the couple jumped away. I laughed and hit him softly, "Don't mock, its sweet." Fred chuckled as we reached them. "Okay, how are we getting there?" I asked, George smirked and walked into the kitchen, returning with four broomsticks. "We're arriving in style." He commented. I shook head and grabbed one, all of us walking out the house. We stood on the street and climbed on the broomsticks, taking off as we zoomed into the air.

The wind thankfully blew my hair behind me, staying out of my face. We all flew past tall buildings, dodging them and anything else. We soon reached fields after fields. Krista led the way as we all flew closely behind her. The castle soon came into our view and noticed that it looked dark. Eerie, as if something was very wrong here. We stopped mid-air and George asked Fred, "Hey Forge, have a rocket?" Fred gave him a look, "Yeah, I just happen to have one in my pocket."

I chuckled, "Good thing I came prepared for anything." They gave me a look as I dug through my bag and pulled out a firework. They smiled and we took off again. I took the lead as I threw the firework up into the air and it exploded, attracting everyone's attention. They started to cheer as we landed and got of the brooms. Professor McGonagall cam towards us, "Miss Jones. Mr Weasleys. Mrs Weasley." We nodded, "So, anything happen at the moment?" I asked.

The teacher shook her head, "No. Everything has been-" She was cut off as we heard a spell being cast in the tower before. We saw some go over the rails and fall to the ground. We were silent as Professor McGonagall and us four walked towards the body and gasped, seeing it to be Dumbledore. Who was now still and cold. Every student around us was silent as Professor held up her wand, a sign of respect. Us four did the same as did the students. I looked up into the sky and gasped, "Look." I whispered. They followed my gaze and saw The Dark Mark, a giant skull with a snake hissing and slithering out of the mouth.

Professor McGonagall got annoyed and shot a spell repeatedly at it, till it disappeared. She then looked back to Dumbledore and we stayed silent. We were to late to do anything different. Voldemort's plans where going as he hoped and everyone that was good and was dearly loved were being killed.

* * *

**So...here's the last chapter for this film. I don't like it really, feel there wasn't enough in it but hopefully in Part one of DH it will have more detail. Anyway...Oh! Guess which lucky huge Potterhead fan/nerd is going to the Warner Bro's Studio Tour London for their birthday?! Oh yeah, me! I can't wait! I'm so excited its unreal! But its in November so I have to wait ages...but it will be worth it!**

**Anyway, till the next chapter darlings! Toodles!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Before I reply to the reviews, I wanna say that I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in like...ages! I feel bad because, I'm enjoying writing this to the very end and I'm happy to see other people reading, enjoying and reviewing the story. But I do have an excuse! I have two kittens which are brother and sister and bloody hell do they have energy! They cause so much chaos that I haven't had time to write but I'm fitting time in now!**

**SparrowLillies - Ooh, two words my darling, Plot Twist. Seriously I have such a big one that you probably won't be able to guess what it is...**

**Fresh Breeze - I know, I'm feeling sad because I'm trying to have the same emotions and different atmospheres like J K Rowling did...But reaching Deathly Hallows, it's been quick but I won't make a speech yet, that for after this whole story heh...**

**Pok3monTrain3rBlu3 - Haha well I live near London so it'll only take me an hour to get there but its for my birthday which I'm so happy about! It would be better if I met the Phelps Twins while I was there but no one can have everything their way can they hehe?**

**Before I start, I have to ask this...who has watched Ouran High School Host Club? I never knew what it was! I saw gifs and pics of scenes from it on Tumblr and I was like 'What is this shizzle?' So, I did a little research and watched about, 13-14 episodes on YouTube and my god! Its so amazing! I love it! Takashi is my favourite, but that is because I like tall, mysterious, beautiful, silent types in real life so...yeah. Anyway, enough rambling from me, probably irritating you all now haha, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**38. The Empty House**

We had returned back to the Burrow. After the tragedy of Dumbledore dying by the hands and wand of Snape, Molly decided to return back to the one thing that she felt safe in, and that was the Burrow. We fixed parts of the house with resources that we had and magic, trying our best to fix it as best we could. There was also going to be another wedding, but this time was Bill and Fleur. We were happy for them and they wanted it near the Burrow, so we put up the marquee that was used for Fred's and I wedding. I looked over at Ron who was standing and looking at the sky. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, who turned his head a tiny bit to see me.

"Hey." I whispered. "Hey yourself." He softly replied. "It's really happening huh?" He asked. I sighed and stood beside him, taking a small step forward. "Yes. With Dumbledore gone...Voldemort strong and his followers, we're the only ones to stop him." Ron sighed and looked from the sky to the ground. "We'll pull through. In the end, the good guys will survive and win." Ron scoffed softly and looked at me. "Some people will die. You might die." I shrugged, "I'm not afraid."

"Not afraid of what?"

"Death." I simply replied. Ron continued to stare at me. "How are you not afraid?" He asked. I looked at him from the sky and replied, "Look around Ron. You see a happy family laughing, chatting, preparing for another wedding. But behind all that, is an army, coming to us and ready to fight. They feel that they will win, but they don't know that we will defend the Burrow, Hogwarts and safety of everyone. But since we've lost so many people, Cedric, Kester, Sirius, I will die before anyone else that I love will get hurt." Ron looked at me and then held out his arms.

I smirked and embraced his hug. He rubbed my back and replied, "I don't want you to die. Your an awesome sister-in-law." I laughed as we pulled away and saw Moody with the twins behind him approach us, "We're going to get Harry. Time for him to move here." We nodded and walked to the group. Fred grabbed my hand and squeezed it, making me look at him and return the squeeze. We reached the group and a pile of brooms on the ground. "It's to dangerous to use the floo network, as we might get the attention of Ministry of Magic. So, we'll be flying." Moody ordered.

Tonks, Remus, Shacklebolt, Moody, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Bill, Krista, George, Fred and I mounted the brooms and took off, Molly and Arthur watching from the porch. We flew over London and the sights, keeping up high so we would be detected less and we soon arrived at a dark and empty street. We dismounted the brooms but carried them. I saw a street sign which read, _'Privet Drive'. _"This is were Harry lives. It's be the house with no lights on." Tonks stated. We all took the information in and I found the house with no lights on. "Is this it?" I asked in a whisper. Moody came forward and did a little beat of knocking with his knuckles on the door, which soon opened to reveal Harry himself. He opened the door and we quickly walked in, seeing the house empty of any furnishings. I looked at the walls, seeing light patches of rectangles of what I guessed used to have hanging pictures there. "Now," Moody spoke up, making all of our attention turn to him. "To get Harry back the Burrow, it'll be a little more difficult as Death Eaters probably saw us. But I have made a polyjuice potion to change into Potter here. Now, I only need volunteers." Moody looked at the group as everyone was silent.

I sighed and raised my hand, followed by Krista, Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George looked around the room and I sent them a glare, making them sigh and then stick their hands up in perfect unison. Fleur then stuck her hand up and Moody nodded in approval. "Yes, seven should be enough to confuse Death Eaters if we come across any." Moody then pulled out a flask and walked forward, "Warning, this will taste like Goblin's piss." I sighed as he handed it to me, "Had a lot of experience with that Moody?" Fred asked. I snorted before taking a gulp and we all stared at him. "Just trying to diffuse the tension." He muttered as George smirked. I smirked and shook my head, then took a gulp of the potion.

I handed it to Krista and shook my head in disgust, Moody was right, it tasted horrible, but I don't know if it was exactly how he described it. I gasped as I felt myself start to change, the first thing being the height. The twins laughed as I slowly changed to Harry. "I don't know why you two are laughing. Your both taller than me, you'll become midgets." They ceased their chuckles as the potion reached them as they drank the remains of it. I had just finished as everyone else's change was coming to an end. After a few moments, everyone was now a Harry Potter.

"Hey! We're Identical!" Fred and George stated in time. I shook my head with a Harry smirk and Tonks came forward, her arms full of boy looking clothing. She dumped it on the floor and said, "You'll all have to change so that you'll look like Harry a bit more and also confuse the Death Eaters." The fake Harry's started grabbing clothing and I grabbed blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a red and black checkered shirt. "Hang on, hang on. I'm not letting my friends and family see Scy change, even if she does look like Harry." Fred demanded, turning into his protective, loving side. I chuckled and touched his fake cheek, "No worries, I have everyone covered." I then grabbed my wand and waved it, making loads of curtains come out of no where and hide us seven Harry's.

I quickly peeled off my clothing and put it in my bag which was bigger on the inside and then put the clothes on, the T-shirt and shirt going on over the bag to hide it. I then made my curtain disappear as with the others. "Alright, put all you clothes in here." I shouted, like I was selling something at a stadium as the Harry's came forward with clothes and shoes and chucked it all in the bag. We then turned off the lights and walked out the house, shutting and locking the door. We walked down the drive and heard the sound of a motorbike. We all looked to the right to see Hagrid pull up in front of us.

"Whoa, so many Harry's!" He exclaimed and let out a chuckle. We laughed and the real Harry climbed on the side car of the motor bike, next to Hagrid. We all then climbed on our brooms and we all took off, the brooms and motorbike flying high up into the air. We dodged clouds and high buildings and things were going great, until we saw black, misty lines. "Get ready! Death Eaters!" Krista and I shouted and everyone followed us as we took off in separate ways. I looked behind me and saw two death eaters flying towards me, both male with fake smiles which looked more like scowls, revealing sharp teeth. I grabbed my wand and quickly took a sharp turn, making one of them lose concentration and crash into the side of the ferry. I smirked as I flew high and then pointed my wand at the other one, "Reducto!" I shouted, the spell repeatedly flying out the end of my wand. The death eater kept dodging but got to modest for his own good as his smirk turned to a frown when one of them hit him on the head. He fell down and hit the river and I put my wand away, flying down and returning to the group, which only had Hagrid with a sad looking Harry, the twins, Ginny and Krista. "What about the others?" I shouted. Hagrid shook his head, "We go to the Burrow! We know that's were everyone is headin'!" He replied. I nodded in understanding and followed everything as we quickly flew off, heading back to the Burrow.

* * *

When we reached the house, Molly came rushing out of the door and embraced us one by one. We had changed back to ourselves on the way home so she knew who we all were, but still had the boy clothes on. "Where's the others?" She asked as Arthur walked out of the house to join us. "On their way. We just had to get to safety." Krista spoke. Molly nodded in understanding and I looked at Harry, whose head was down. "Harry, you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me and replied softly, "My owl, Hedwig, was killed right in front of me. I could only sit there and watch. I know that he was an animal but-" I cut him off as I grabbed him and embraced him hard.

Everyone had heard what he said, so they understood the reason of my action of hugging him. I rubbed his back and we pulled away, so that I could look at him and give him a small smile, which he returned. Molly then ushered us inside and Hagrid said his farewell as he had to return back to Hogwarts. We walked in and sat either in the kitchen or the living room, one by one being handed a cup of tea from Molly who kindly made one for each of us. We were silent as I grabbed Castiel who was in his cage and his food, bringing him down and letting Harry care for him.

Minutes flew by that felt more like hours when we heard others landing on the floor. We sat up straight when we saw the rest of the group coming into the house. Everyone was there apart from Moody. "Where's Moody?" Arthur asked. Bill and Fleur looked at each other and then back to all of us as Bill replied, "He...he was killing by the Killing Spell from a Death Eater. He never made it." We were silent as we had lost another person - again. I sighed looked round, not seeing George. Now that I realized, when we landed, he was silent and pale when we entered the house. I heard a crash from upstairs and ran up them quickly, running into what used to be his and Fred's room to see him on the floor. "George!" I shouted, kneeling beside him. Fred came in and saw us, "Merlin, George you fool, you better be alive! Don't you dare leave me!" Fred exclaimed. He picked him up and brought him to the living room, gently putting him on the sofa.

Molly stood by the end of it, stroking his hair in a comforting way as Fred knelt in front of him, Krista and I behind him. We stayed silent as we saw George opened his eyes slowly and coughed, then gave us all a small smile. "I'm not an idiot Freddie. But guess what? I holey Fred. Get it?" George tried to joke, pointing to the blood stained area where his ear should be but nothing was there. So that's why no one noticed, he must've been hiding it. For Fred, his other half. Fred choked on a small sob and gave a small smile in return, "In the whole relation of ear humour, you go for 'I'm holey'. That's pathetic." He shook his head and chuckled as George simply replied, "Bet I'm still better looking than you." George slowly closed his eyes and we saw that he had fallen asleep, probably from the pain and shock.

Fred stood up and quickly walked outside. Everyone either went upstairs, the kitchen or stayed in the living room to check on George. I decided to follow Fred as I slowly walked out of the house and saw him sitting on the bench, slumped and looking as though he was holding his head in his hands. I sat beside him and he lifted his head up, revealing that he had been crying as a tear was on his cheek. I wiped it away and he smirked briefly, "Sorry. I don't like people seeing me like this." I smirked at his excuse. "Its fine. Everyone should see that your crying, it means that you care deeply for your twin and that you have emotions." Fred nodded. I took his hands and made him look at me, "Freddie, I know how that just felt, thinking you lost someone so close to you. But your lucky. George is alive and okay, apart from a missing ear but still." Fred laughed at my rambling.

He looked at me and kissed me, to then pull away and hug me close to him, "I'm so glad that I fell in love with you and married you." He whispered. I snuggled closer into his chest, "I'm glad that your mine." I whispered back.


	39. Chapter 39

**Fresh Breeze - I'm glad as well. I hated it when Moody died in the books/film because I loved him so much, he was awesome. :( I'm actually happy that you care for my own character creation, because I'm liking how even though she's not well known you and hopefully other people take her into account. Don't worry though, it won't be to drastic but there will be some tears.**

**SparrowLillies - Thank you glad your still loving this story! Also, thank you I can't wait for it, even though its in November, I'm so bleeding excited. Also, I glad that your friend liked it, I'm even more excited now! :D**

**Pok3monTrain3rBlu3 - Hehe thank you! Yes! I'm so happy! Whose your favourite character in the host club? Mine is Takashi Mori-Senpi hehe. Hope to write a story of him with an OC haha :P**

**Hints: Lemon and Plot Twist (Krista!)**

* * *

**39. The Wedding Crashers**

It had been a couple of days since the whole fight of death eaters in the sky over London and losing Moody and Hedwig. George recovered but with his whole ear gone, he was left with a hole so Molly ordered to have a toothbrush stuck in it, so when it healed he could take it out and be left with a hole. It was better than no hearing on that side. Bill and Fleur's wedding was creeping steadily closer and everything was still being prepared. But today was the wedding.

I felt someone beside me move and I peeked my eyes open to see Fred trying to get out of bed. "Oh no you don't." I said and grabbed his arms, wrapping my arms around his bare chest. I started kissing his neck and back, making him try not to moan. "Scy." He whispered. "I know your liking this." I mumbled, looking over his shoulder briefly and saw his manhood growing under his pyjama pants. Fred growled and whirled round, straddling me and kissing my neck, "I'm going to make you regret that." Fred mumbled. I chuckled and then moaned as Fred lifted my vest top and kissed my stomach. Things were getting heated when we heard a knock at the door.

Fred groaned and sat up. "I will hex whoever it is." He mumbled. I chuckled and kissed his neck one time and headed to the door. I opened it to see Krista. "Hey, am I interrupting?" She asked. I chuckled and nodded slightly, "Heh. Yeah, but come in." I opened the bedroom door wider and waked to the bed, sitting on it and Fred pulling me to him. Krista sat on the bed but slowly glanced at Fred, "I was hoping just you Scy." I looked at Fred who shrugged his shoulders, "I'll go have a shower." He said, taking the hint. I nodded and after he gave me a kiss, he grabbed a towel and walked out of the room.

When he shut the door, I looked to Krista, "What's up?" Krista swallowed and spoke, "You know that George and I have been...close?" I nodded and she continued, "When, we...we had sex a couple of times since you and Fred got your own room." I looked at her with a small smile, "Kris? Are you trying to say something?" She nodded, "I've missed my period, I felt and have been sick passed couple of mornings. I think I'm pregnant." I smiled but tried not to scream in happiness. I mean, it could be anything. "Have you tried a test?" I asked. Krista nodded and said nothing. This time I squealed. "Kris! Why are you saying you think?" I asked her in confusion, getting over my scream. Krista just sighed, "Because I hoping I wasn't."

I shuffled to Krista, "Why?" I asked her, voice filled with sadness and confusion. "Because...George and I aren't even married! Molly will kill me! My parents are always to busy travelling that they don't even know I'm around. How will he take it? What if he gets mad or annoyed or embarrassed?" She huffed and fell back on the bed. I looked at her, "Fred will have to know as well." I told her. She sighed and sat up again, "I know. Scy you have to help me! I can't tell him!" Krista exclaimed and at that moment Fred walked in, towel around his waist and carrying his pyjamas. "Tell him what?" He asked. I looked at Krista who nodded, then to Fred and whispered, "She's pregnant...with...George's baby." Fred stood there, stunned. He then smirked and chuckled. "Well...its going to cause a bit of a stir. Congrates Kris, does my twin know?" He asked and got the same answer as me.

"Please Scy. Can you do it now?" Krista asked. I put my hands on her shoulders in comfort. "Okay. I will, but first, you have to breath. Take deep breathes and calm down." Krista obeyed and already started to look like the normal her. "Okay...you okay?" I asked her as she looked uneasy. "I need to be sick." She said quickly and ran out of the room, heading to the nearest bathroom. I sighed and Fred sat beside me, "Well, George will be in for a shocker." He commented. I laughed and looked at him, "What would you do if I was pregnant?" Fred shrugged at my question. "Jump for joy." I chuckled and he joined in, then grabbed me and pulled me down on the bed, making me let out a yelp of surprise.

* * *

After managing to pry Fred off me and laughing at him, who pouted in nothing but a towel, I walked down stairs to see George interrupting Ginny and Harry kissing. I leaned against the wall, a smirk on my face as George spoke, "Morning." He tilted his mug to them and Ginny sent him a glare, then turned around to see me. "Oh don't mind me. Just got here." I said with my hands in the air of surrender. Ginny shook her head and walked out, followed by a very awkward Harry. I chuckled along with George. "What some tea?" He asked. "Ah, that would be lovely, thanks." I replied and sat at the table. George made it and handed it to me then sat beside me. We were silent for a bit until I decided to speak up.

"George?" He gave me a hmm, a noise for me to ask my question. "Who much do you like Krista?" He froze for a second and then recovered quickly as he put his mug down on the table. "I like her...a lot. She's beautiful, kind, funny and...just amazing. I would go far as to say that I love her." I looked at him, "But do you? Truly love her?" George looked from his mug to me, "I love her. What's with all the questions?" I sighed and folded my hands together in my lap, "Look, I know that you and Krista have been...busy since Fred and I now share a room. Basically, what I'm trying to say is...Krista is pregnant with your baby." Silence soon filled the room, me with a scared face and George with a shocked face.

After minutes ticking by, George smiled slightly. "With...my baby?" I nodded slowly. "Look, I know its sudden and kind of bad timing because of Voldemort and everything but-" George cut me off my rambling as he stood up from his seat, grabbing me in the process and hugging me tight. "Geor...Georgie! Can't...breathe!" He quickly put me down and smiled, "Scy, you don't know how much I'm happy...wait, where is she now?" He asked quickly. "In one of the bathrooms, currently being sick." George hugged me one more time and then sprinted out of the room. I stood there alone in silence when Fred walked in with Molly. "You heard huh?" I asked Molly. She simply nodded and smiled, "But I'm not mad, she's a good girl and it would be nice to have a baby around." She chuckled and giving a quick glance at Fred then walked outside. Fred walked beside me and asked, "Why did she look at me when she said that?"

I simply shrugged, "Maybe she's expecting things from us. Certain, small, crying, moving things." Fred spat out his coffee and wiped his mouth. "If you don't want a child, I can continue taking the pill." I said quickly and put my mug in the sink. Fred grabbed me and hugged me against his chest. "I do want a child with you. Just, after Voldemort." I twirled round in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck, "Okay. After the ordeal with Voldemort." Fred smirked at me and then leaned down and planted his lips on mine.

* * *

The day passed and the night time reached quickly. Fleur and Bill arrived and we went to a church near the house, who got married inside a small but simple church. Fleur had Krista, Me and her sister as her bridesmaids. Bill had Charlie and the twins and his grooms men. We all then returned to the marquee, where the reception was being held. Bill and Fleur had their dance alone first as we all watched around them. Fred was beside me, his arm around my waist as we watched. After the couple had their dance everyone else was allowed to dance to the next music.

Fred took my hand and led me to the dance floor and we twirled around the floor. I looked round and saw George holding Krista very close to him, who had her eyes closed and smiling slightly. "They look happy." I commented. Fred followed my gaze and smiled, "They do. It'll be weird to see George a dad soon." I chuckled and kissed his neck. "You'll be a dad soon." Fred smiled, this smile was something that he was up to or being cunning, but a loving smile. "And that time I can't wait." I smiled and let Fred hug me really close to him.

The song finished and I looked up when I heard a noise. I looked out the gap of the marquee to see something fly in the sky. I pulled out of Fred's grasp and made my way slowly to the entrance. "Scy, what's up?" Fred asked. I looked outside and replied, "I thought...I saw something." Fred looked outside with me and we gasped when we saw something zoom in the sky. "Death eaters." I whispered. "Why now?" Fred didn't answer as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the gap. "Fred. Scy. What's wrong?" Tonks asked, coming up to us. We were about to answer when the marquee was crashed into, revealing a death eater. The death eater smiled and took out his wand, shooting spells at objects and people.

"Krista! George! Ginny!" I shouted. I felt someone grab my hand and saw it was Ginny. Fred grabbed my other hand and we ran out of the marquee. I saw Harry who ran to me, "Scy!" He shouted. "You have to get out of here! Get Ron and Hermione and destroy the horcruxes!" I shouted back, remembering what Harry had told us all and that objects close to Voldemort, known as horcruxes that had to be destroyed. Harry simply nodded and grabbed his best friends. They shot me one last look at me and then aspirated away. Death eaters swirled around the marquee but flew away, only after one thing. Harry Potter. The rest of us stood in the field as we watched them fly away, destroying an important day once again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Guest: Haha you'll see soon with my plot twist! **

**So...before I begin, I have to tell you all something. This story is near the end, and when I mean the end, I mean I'm crossing Part 1 and 2 of the film together in this chapter and next couple of chapters will sum up part 2 and the ending. It is near the end because a) I can't think of anything to improvise with b)I have other stories that need writing and finishing because I have so many other ideas to do. So, I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I could carry this on forever but I have so many other things to write that its time soon for Scylla and Fred to finish. I'm upset, because this story is well liked and also the first one I will finish and be proud of.**

* * *

**40. The War Has Begun**

Weeks had passed since the wedding and we all stayed in the Burrow as we knew that Voldemort's powers was getting bigger and bigger, death eaters patrolling Diagon Alley and many other wizarding places. Krista was slowly getting bigger around the stomach area, making George get even more protective of her. However, it all changed when Lupin walked in when we heard the radio crackle. I put a spell on it to make it channel with the Gryffindor students at Hogwarts, keeping us up to date. I walked to over to it and everyone was silent when we heard the code we were waiting for. "Weather warning! Lightening has struck! I repeat! Lightening has struck!" We looked round as the code meant one thing:

Harry Potter is at Hogwarts.

"C'mon everyone. We're going by the floo network. It'll be quick and easy." Arthur said. Krista cam forward with her small stomach bulging. "George." She whispered. He went to her and whispered to her. He then gave her a hug and held her tight, letting her go soon. I went to her and hugged her as best I could. "Look after yourself yeah?" I told her. She smiled and nodded. "Stay alive, need you helping me out yeah?" She asked. I smiled and blinked back my tears. "Yeah. I promise. Best friends leave no one behind." She let out a chocked sob and took a step back.

She watched us all as we went to Hogwarts. I stepped in and last thing I saw before the green flames allowed me to teleport was Krista smiling slightly and waving, as a small tear trailed down her cheek.

* * *

I stepped out of the office that was adjoined with Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, where everyone else was. "Right. We're probably meeting everyone else in the Great Hall, so Scy, can you lead the way there?" Arthur asked. I nodded and took lead as we walked out of the room and into the corridor. I took a left and found it strange that I was back at school where my whole life got more adventurous, in a good and bad way. We walked down some moving staircases and stood outside the Great Hall doors. I put my ear against the door as I heard Harry shout at someone, "It seems professor, that you are slightly outnumbered."

I took it as our cue to make our appearance and swung open the doors, all of us walking in and seeing Snape stand opposite Harry, gaping at us. "How dare you stand where he stood!" Harry shouted again at Snape. Snape said nothing as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry. Students gasped as Professor McGonagall pushed Harry out of the way and aimed her wand at Snape. They started to duel but McGonagall had the upper hand as Snape stared in shock and then flew out of the window, making it break in a lot of pieces.

We cheered at the little victory but I felt numb and heard someone chanting something in my head. I slumped to the floor and felt arms grab me. "You cannot win. If you defend Potter, people you like and love will die." A slow voice said, realising it was Voldemort. "But give me Harry Potter, and I will spare all of your lives." The voice disappeared and it was silent until we heard a voice ring out in the hall. "Quickly! Some one grab him!" We all looked round to see Pansy Parkinson pointing her finger at Harry.

Ginny made her way forward and stood in front of Harry, a show of protection. I stood beside as did the twins and the Order. "Filch!" McGonagall shouted and the man came forward. "Yes...professor." He said, his gravely voice spoke out loud. "Please take Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin to the dungeons." Students cheered as the whole of Slytherin was led away. The Order walked out, the twins and I following. "Where was we going?" I asked Lupin. "To the clock tower. Death Eaters will try they best to attack there." He replied. I looked at Fred who sent me a wink, the memory flooding back and causing me to blush.

We walked up many staircases and reached the top of the tower. "Dean, tell Professor McGonagall we'll need a few more people here." Shacklebolt said to Dean. He nodded and sent me a smile and he quickly walked away. I walked out onto the balcony to see a force field being made by the teachers in the courtyard and marching statues going down the long bridge. I looked out and frowned, a nervous and scared feeling building and settling in the pit of my stomach. "Scy?" I whirled round to see Tonks. I walked up to her and she softly spoke, "You should quickly speak to Fred. There's going to be a big fight soon." I nodded and she touched my cheek, "You know I always thought you as a sister." I smiled and replied, "I know sis, I know." She chuckled and walked off to stand beside Remus, her husband.

I sighed and looked the opposite way to see Fred and George on the balcony, them to looking at the forming force field. I walked behind them and heard George ask Fred, "You okay Freddie?" He gave a small nod but didn't speak, so George nudged him with his elbow and they looked at each other, "Me too." I let out a sob and they twirled round, obviously hearing me. "Scy." Fred breathed. He ran up to me and embraced me in a tight hug. "Stay safe. Promise me you'll stay alive." I ordered him. He detached from me and held up his left pinky finger. I entwined my right one with his and he said softly, "I promise." I smiled slightly and looked behind me to see Shacklebolt as he called my name.

"Can you come and help over here?" He asked urgently and pointed the opposite way. I nodded and Fred kissed me hard, "I love you." He whispered. "I love you two." I replied and pulled away to hug George. He rubbed my back and we detached. I gave them one more smile and slowly walked to the spot Shacklebolt wanted me. Let the war begin.


	41. Chapter 41

**Review replies from chapter 39:**

**Fresh Breeze - Haha I'm glad you won't forget it! Thank you and I know, they won't ruin any more events I can assure you on that!**

**SparrowLillies - I know! Had to make her and George's relationship push further ahead and that was the outcome! Also the reply to you other comment is two words: Plot Twist. Keep that in mind.**

**Right, before I begin I have some good news: I left school and I was allowed into College! I'm so happy as its the college of my choice so when college starts, there is a slim chance to remote that I will be updating. I guess...that part is bad news...sorry heh. Anyway, on with chapter!**

* * *

**41. The Lose Of People And The Miracle**

All around me was screams, yells and rubble flying in the air. I ran down the steps of the clock tower, dodging rubble and debris as spells hit them, making them impact and explode. The space that I was positioned at was destroyed as Death Eaters flew in and started to attack, so Shacklebolt ordered me to defend instead in the courtyard. I ran outside and saw huge spiders coming my way, "Reducto!" I shouted, spell after spell shooting out my wand and hitting them directly. Luckily I still had my small bag that was bigger on the inside, so I quickly dug through it and found my own creation of fireworks. I looked over my shoulder to see Death Eaters landing on the ground. Igniting the fuse, I threw the fireworks in their direction. I watched from my hiding spot to see the fireworks explode, making the Death Eaters lose their balance and fall over the edge of the wall, down the space that was connected by a bridge to the other side.

I smirked and took off, shooting more spells at creatures and followers of the Dark Lord. I ran into the school and up the main staircase, hearing screams. I looked as I saw dementors coming towards us. "Expecto Patronum!" I shouted. My patronum of a lion shot out and started to attack. I saw another animal - an hare - coming forward and helping out. I looked round and saw Luna standing there with a smile. I nodded to her and our patronums faded slowly as the last of the dementors were defeated. Luna took off and I was about to take off down the staircase when I heard someone say my name. "Scylla. Stop helping and join us." I turned round and saw the people who were dead to me. The man who killed my brother and the woman who left me alone when I was only a new born.

My parents.

"When, are you going to realise that I despise you? That I will never join you? That you are dead to me!" I shouted. The woman lifted her head up. "Kester's death was collateral damage. He got in the way."

"Don't you dare say his name!" I shouted. Silence filled the space and gripped my wand tight. "I watched you, shot the Killing Curse straight at Kester and you had no sympathy, no sadness, no _mourning, _in your eyes. You just whisked away like you always did." I spat at them. "And for that. You will pay." The woman opened her face but I held my wand up at them and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" The green and black shot out and hit them both, sending them flying into the air and landing on the ground hard, becoming stiff and cold. I put my wand slowly down by my side and stared ahead, only just realizing what I had done.

"Scy." Someone whispered. I whirled round to see Neville with Ginny. "I don't care. If I'm sent to Azkaban for that, then I'll welcome it." I said in a monotone voice and walked away to them. "We won't tell. Since its a battle, no one will find out." Ginny said. I nodded and she asked, "Did it help?" I nodded, "Now, Kester is avenged." They nodded and we started to walk back to the battle when we heard a voice in our heads again. "You have all fought valiantly. But in vain, every drop of magical blood spilt a waste. I therefore command all my forces to retreat. Dispose of your dead with dignity." His voice faded from our minds and felt as though we were being released.

The battling outside fell silent and Neville slowly limped away, heading into the destroyed Great Hall. Ginny and I walked slowly in and was minded the streak of blood on the ground, as though someone had been dragged. The thought made me gag but we kept walking on, seeing students being cared for by the Professors. We saw one student who had died being covered from head to toe by a dirty blanket. A tear slipped out my eye and Ginny looked at me, "Scy? What's wrong?" I looked round, "I feel...sad. Something isn't right, I feel...heartbroken." Ginny stared at me but we looked to our right when George came forward, crying hard. "George? What's wrong?" Ginny asked. George tried to speak but couldn't as he walked away. Ginny followed him but I took slow steps, dreading it. The still and silent face came into view and one of my hands flew to my mouth. I dropped my wand and it sounded as though it was silencing everyone in the room.

Fred. Fred looked as though he was dreaming and smiling at it. I ran to him and crouched beside him. "No!" I shouted. Bill tried to make me stand up but I broke free. "No! Leave me alone!" Molly gave him a look and he obeyed, taking a step back. I barely stroked Fred's face and let out a sob, wanting, _praying_, that he would open his eyes and sit up, playing a mean and horrible joke on us. It felt like hours that I sat there, stroking his hair and crying silently. "Voldemort is coming." A voice said, sounding like Professor McGonagall. People slowly walked out but I stayed in my spot. "Scy." George whispered. I simply shook my head and I guessed he had walked away as silence fell.

"You promised. You promised you wouldn't die." I whispered, touching his wedding ring. "He's keeping it all right." A voice said. I looked up and gasped, stumbling backwards as I saw Kester, Moody, Remus and Tonks and one person I saw in a picture, Godric Gryffindor. They all stood in front of me, but they could be seen through and pale blue and white. They were ghosts. "Kes." I whispered. He smirked. "Don't cry you fool." I let out a choked laugh and slowly stood up. "Godric." I said, addressing him. He smiled slightly and spoke, his voice sounding deep and rich. "My last line of the blood of Gryffindor. You look so beautiful." I smiled slightly. "What Kester just said is true, Fred here is keeping his promise. His soul is trying hard not to leave his body and move on. He's trying to stay for you." I looked from them back to Fred, then to them again. "We can help. We were all doing one thing before we died. We were using our magic. We have been storing it so we could perform one last spell, we will then move on. But first, you have to help us all first." Godric explained.

I nodded, "Okay." I said simply. Moody stepped forward and said, "I only want to tell you something. You have been so strong and so brave. I'm not one for sappy moments or nice comments but, you need it. You've been through so much so now we are giving you a miracle." I smiled at him as he smirked. He then held out one of his ghostly hands and kept it there. Tonks and Remus stepped forward next, "Hey, can you entwine our hands? We want to hold each other, even in death." Remus asked. I looked over in the direction they were looking and saw their lifeless bodies. I walked over and took their hands, placing them together, as they wanted. I walked back over and saw they had done the same as Moody, hands out in front of them and over Moody's. Kester then came forward. "You were the best thing ever." He whispered.

A tear slipped out my eye as he continued on, "I wanted to say the sentence I tried to say but failed as I died. Scylla, I love you, always will. Keep living for me will ya?" I nodded and he smiled, then put his hand out. Godric finally stepped forward and put his hand out, "I only wanted to see you face-to-face. Now I can live in peace. Now its time for your miracle." I stepped back as their hands started to glow, then a misty white light trailed out from their hands to Fred's chest. I watched as the light finally stopped and then they all started to fade. "I watched your wedding Scy. You looked beautiful." Kester said. I choked on a sob as they slowly disappeared and were finally gone. I stood there, still as I stared at the space where they had stood. I then heard a cough and I gasped, running to Fred as he turned on his side.

"Scy?" He mumbled. I smiled and took his hands, "Yes hun? I'm here. I'm here." I whispered. He sat up and hugged me tight, which I returned, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you and I broke my promise." I smiled, "Its fine. Your here. Its okay." I simply said, enjoyed the body that I loved and was married to being close to mine.


	42. Chapter 42

**42. The Last Of The Battle**

I had helped Fred up and we walked out of the Great Hall, hands entwined. We entered the courtyard to see Voldemort, his followers who had Hagrid that was holding a body. Neville was in the middle of good and evil as he spoke, "Sure we lost some people. Harry. Remus. Tonks. Fred. But we-" Fred cut him off, "What? I was only catching a few Z's." Everyone gasped as they whirled round to see Fred. "What a way to make an entrance." I whispered to him, earning a chuckle. "I killed you!" A male Death Eater shouted. Neville smiled and dropped the Sorting Hat, revealing the Gryffindor Sword. "You see everyone? We can still win!" The body that was being held by Hagrid moved and dropped to the ground, revealing it to be Harry. Death Eaters started to zoom away and Bellatrix ran around, ordering them to stay and fight.

Fighting started once more and Fred and I ran to George. George stared and then grabbed Fred, hugging him tight. Fred welcomed the embrace and said no comments or teasing, knowing how upset his best friend and twin was. They pulled away from each other and George whispered, "C'mon, lets win this thing." We smiled and shot spells as the remained Death Eaters that decided to stay and fight. We ran back into Hogwarts and saw Neville down on the ground. I ran to him and quickly helped him up, "Here." I said, handing him the sword, "Kill the snake." I said, looking at the snake that was heading towards Ron and Hermione. Neville smiled and nodded, then ran into it's direction. The twins stood behind me as we watched.

Harry and Voldemort was duelling, fighting on their knees. I looked at Neville and as the snake was about to attack, Neville swung the sword and cut it's head off, earning a hiss and making the snake disappear in a puff of smoke. Everything fell silent as we all watched Harry disarm Voldemort. The Dark Lord himself let out a low moan in pain as he slowly...disintegrated. His skin flaking away until there was nothing left of him. We were all silent as Harry stood up. Then, one by one, people started to clap and cheer. Soon the whole school was cheering at the victory that we had achieved.

Harry walked over to his friends and I took Fred and George's hands, smiling at them both. We walked into the Great Hall and Molly ran up to us, tackling Fred into a tight bear hug and kissing every part of his face. The rest of the Weasley family came forward as Fred let out a moan, "Mum! Your so embarrassing." Everyone chuckled and Molly finally let go of my husband. "Hey Scy, how did Fred come back from the dead?" Bill asked. They all looked at me so I saw down, followed by everyone and told them the whole thing, who I saw and how I helped them, then they used the last of their magic to return Fred back to the living. Fred held me tight and he told his story as everyone then listened to him, "It was so weird. I remember my last moment of a wall crashing into me, then everything went dark and remained dark. I kept crying and shouting for George, or Scy, or anyone, to hear me, but no one came. I then thought of how I broke my promise to Scylla and felt terrible.

"But then a bright spotlight hit me. I looked up at who was causing it to see Kester. Only Kester. He told me I had to move my arse and get back up, to move and help with Scylla. He told me I had to do nothing but will myself to live. So I did. The next thing I know, I'm coughing and Scylla is crying." I looked at Fred and George spoke, "So your here for good?" Fred nodded, "I'm guessing till I grow old and die again." I put my head on his shoulder and whispered, "Then I'm over the moon." I felt Fred smile and pulled me closer to him, a future firmly before both of us.


	43. Chapter 43

**This is the last chapter everyone. It'll be in third person and no one will be talking.**

**43. The Epilogue**

Scylla walked down the station of King's Cross, her arm around her husband's waist as they both watched their three children run ahead, smiling and laughing. They all reached the magical pillar and one by one, they all ran though it to reach platform 9 and three quarters. They walked down the platform, minding other families who they two were saying goodbye to their children. Scylla smiled as a paper bird flew through the air. Her and Fred's children smiled as it flew over their heads. The oldest was two twin boys, who loved pranks just like their father. One was called Kester Weasley, the other was called Kailen. They were starting their second year and Scylla hoped they wouldn't cause more trouble for Professor McGonagall. The youngest was a girl called Eris, who next year would be starting her first year. Scylla and Fred watched with Eris near them as the twins boarded the train.

Scylla looked to her right and smiled, nudging her husband as he to looked that way and gave a small smirk. They saw George with Krista. They had got married a few months after the Wizard War at Hogwarts and the child was born soon after that. The child was a girl called Lyra who was in her third year. Krista was expecting another child and George looked proud as ever.

Scylla looked on as she saw Malfoy with his wife who was kissing their son. He caught her eye and gave her a smile and nod, which she returned, mentally burying the hatchet. Fred waved at Ron, who finally married Hermione. They had two children, a had a girl called Rose Weasley and a boy called Hugo Weasley. Ron smiled back and waved, along with Hermione. Beside them was Harry and his wife Ginny, their three children with them. Their two boys called James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter. They also had a daughter, called Lily Luna Potter. Scylla smiled as she let Eris run off to Lily and started talking happily with her.

Scylla and Fred looked to the train as they heard steam being released and the train jolting to life, slowly departing. Scylla and Fred waved at Kester and Kailen who smirked and waved back, who were already planning pranks and jokes that will end them in trouble. Fred pulled Scylla close and she smiled, feeling finally at peace as they life had finally come together, all in a happy way.


	44. Chapter 44

**So, the story is finished! Oh my gosh!**

**That was so amazing and I so upset that its all over! **

**I just wanted to say...thank you, all of you, for the support and love that you have given me throughout the whole story that I'm upset for it all to be over :( But first I would like to say a special that to,**

**- Harryandthehippo**

**-SparrowLillies**

**- AsMadAsMurdock**

**- geekyassangie**

**- Fresh Breeze**

**- fantasyluver714**

**- ForeverTeamEdward13**

**- AstridMoon**

**- EssenceOfADragonSoul**

**- Alexpuppy789**

**- Pok3monTrain3rBlu3**

**- CassiXSesshie4ever**

**- and Guest**

**Thank you all so much for the support and loving reviews that you took time to write and post for me to read and love to reply to. I will miss the reviews everyone! I really will of you all getting so into Fred and Scylla's relationship. I also would like to say thank you, to everyone who favourited and followed either the story, me or both. It made me feel like this story was highly liked and I hope you all read my other stories that I currently have and will write in the future. :D**

**Till the next time our paths cross and entwine,**

**Toodles!**

**XXXXXXXXX**


End file.
